Love is Unstoppable
by Akrximay
Summary: After Ichi lost his powers he's tired of being helpless and takes matters into his own hands,while Byakuya holds onto his secret love. And when Shiro and Zangetsu decied it's time for change, many obstacles, and people, stand in their way. But one important detail Byakuya fails to mention leaves everyone, especally Soul Society, between a rock and a hard place.MALExMALE,SEX.MArated
1. Problems and Missions

AN: So I got impatient and wanted to post this story. I haven't finished Kakashi Sensei because the last chapters are on my BROKEN laptop and Im secretly using my Father's laptop. (Hope I don't get caught, he'd kill me) So, I finished this looooong story in three weeks worth of writing a while back, when I was in my Byakuya/Ichigo phase, because there is just not enough of them on the site. There are 36 chapters and they do get longer than this.

DISCLAMIER: We all know I don't own Bleach, if I did there would be sex in every chapter and Ichi would propably be with just about every sexy male in the story. So this is for the entire story. All 36 chapters of it.

Please review, and with out further adieu here is Love is Unstoppable!

**Prologue-**

* * *

"There has been more violence in the lower districts. Though these have always been particularly ..brutal, they have become insufferable." The young snowy haired Taicho began, the weary and tiredness clearly heard in his voice. Not a minute had passed that he set foot in Seireitei again before he was rushed off to a captain's meeting.

"Lieutenant Matsamoto could no longer accompany me in the investigation below districts 74. After verification of these districts brutality, we stumbled upon something disturbing. Uninhabited portions of the Soul Society have begun to decay and completely vanish. Though no one lives there, these pieces of land are used for crops and the like." Toshiro Histsugaya stiffly reported after returning from a long investigation in the Rukon.

"Decay and vanishing? Our sensors would have picked something of this magnitude up immediately." Mayuri defended. His crazy deep blue hair enhancing his insanity complexion, especially as it seemed to puff up in anger.

"Apparently not." Toshiro bit out irritated. Rangiku sighed and discreetly placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Though the appearance that they did not see eye to eye, the women had always been like a mother figure to Toshiro and it calmed him enough to have her near him. The group of assembled Taicho and Fuka-Taicho waited for the boy to settle down before continuing in his report.

"We retrieved samples of decaying spiritual energy from those areas. The ones which have vanished are empty space, I did not want to risk any lives exploring these areas." Toshiro sighed from a mixture of exhaustion and not wanting to deal with the man's attitude, and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

"Very well Histsugaya-Taicho, report acknowledged." Sou-Taicho said quickly, as to let the tired and irate captain and lieutenant rest if only for a bit until the meeting was over.

"Kurotsuchi-Taicho, you and your lieutenant are to continue the investigation of these decaying and vanished parts of Soul Society and determine why this is occurring." Sou- Taicho Yamamaoto Genriyu ordered. Though not letting any show, his concern for the matter was instantaneous.

"Hai Taicho." Mayuri begrudgingly replyed.

"Nothing has been reported from Las Noches?" A curious captain called out. Nemu Kurotsuchi, who had been in charge of surveying Hueco Mundo stepped forward, her ever-present stiff and formal attitude well in place.

"Of the small group of shinigami sent to monitor Hueco Mundo and Las Noches, nothing abnormal has been reported. Also the matter of the missing Espada has remain the same; none of the missing 6 bodies have been located, dead or alive. Also the body of Gin Ichimaru is still missing as well." Her quiet, yet steely calm voice rung out, commanding attention.

"What about the World of the Living? No abnormalities have been reported?" Yamamoto continued with his detached attitude.

"No Sou Taicho," Sasakibe, first squad lieutenant, began his report on the World of the Living, moving forward with a set of papers in his hands.

"The Kurosaki twins, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki have taken over protection of Kurkara town. They use Ichigo Kuroskai's, their brother, substitue shinigami badge and are now the sole protectors of the town, taking over their brother's position. Kiskue Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Tessai Tsukabishi have remained in charge of Urahara shouten."

"So I assume, since the brat's sisters are in charge, nothing has been heard of my specimen?" Mayuri asked, though seeming harsh and the tone a bit biting, the tiniest undertone of concern was there along with the uncharacteristic cross of the arms over his chest. Though for the loss of his beloved 'specimen' or for the boy himself unclear.

"No, Ichigo Kurosaki has not been mentioned in any of the reports received from the Living World. Without either reiatsu or spiritual pressure, the young man cannot be monitored; he has remained human." Sasakibe answered solemnly. His face moving to glance up at Yamamoto, fore he was the one who knew the old Taicho's secret; then quickly moved to stare at the floor, arms tightening over his chest.

At the mention of their Savior the room fell silent, the Taicho and Fuka-Taicho shifting uncomfortably, sad faces filled the void of silence as they grieved for their friend. Byakuya showed no sign of outer disturbance, but on the inside he cringed at the mention of the center of his infatuation.

Though he did gaze at the floor, deep in thought. His heart clenched painfully. His usually calm posture, which made him at all times to look regal and king like, tensed. His face tightening further into it's disapproving frown at all who saw it. The mention of the boy had his mind reeling and he was now more than ever, detached from whatever else was said at the meeting.

The meeting soon was dismissed, no one wanting to speak any longer as the Taichos and Fuka-Taichos went separate ways. The sky was already darkened, and Byakuya headed to his manor and thoughts of Ichigo Kurosaki filled him.

Memories of the young man's attitude, his prowess, boldness, strength, determination, loyalty; all his good points and the flaws that plagued him. His stubbornness, hotheadedness, the way he thought of others before himself to the point of self sacrifice, the way he wore his heart on his sleeve. But they all could be considered good points as well, which is what made him so irresistible to the stoic Taicho.

He tried forcing the bold, bright headed man from his thoughts only to have him crawl back in, engraving himself there even more. Not needing to mention, the Taicho was plagued that night, just like all other nights, of dreams of orange hues and a sea of burning amber eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

_Ichigo Kurosaki, the hero of the winter war, the savior of the soul society. _Ichigo scoffs at his thoughts. He stands from his bed and leaves the house with knowing glances from Karin and Yuzu.

_Even my sisters have more power than I do now. Who am I kidding, they're already to lieutenant level. They are the ones who protect the town now._

Ichigo finally makes his way to his favorite spot by the river to sulk. After losing his powers in the winter war against Aizen, that's all he can do. He can no longer see ghosts like he used to, he cannot see the shinigami or his own family when they are in that form.

It has been a year and he has been leading his human life once again, much to his despair. He has already graduated high school(obviously), and even his friends are moving on. Orihime and Uryu left for Tokyo together, they had gotten together when Uryu protected Orihime in Hueco Mundo after Ichigo left to save the town.

Chad has settled down in Karakura , not taking care of hollows unless he is extremely near and no one else has taken care of it. He has come to check on Ichigo occasionally but hasn't stopped by in a few months. Last time they had spoken he told Ichigo that he had found a nice girl and was thinking of getting serious.

Rukia and Renji, he has no idea how they would be doing. He hopes that Renji has finally man-ed up enough to tell Rukia how he felt after the war.

Ichigo hasn't gone to see Urahara since the end of Aizen, seeing him would no doubt bring many memories, the painful kind and reminders that he could no longer protect anyone anymore.

Ichigo pulls himself from his stupor and hauls himself from the ground. He has lived in this human facade long enough, and he is tired of being protected and of being miserable. The human way may had been his life before the shinigami, but now this was the other world.

This was the strange and boring monotonous life.

He may have lost his powers, but not the fire that had consumed everything that stood in his path from the time Rukia was to be executed to after the war. He headed off to the abandoned warehouse that the visords left when they were requested to return to the Soul Society, and left it there.

He will not be helpless any longer, his determination had returned.

* * *

***6 months later- In Soul Society***

Byakuya is standing before the head captain in another boring meeting. Though on the outside he look attentive, stoic and serious; in his mind he is ready to claw his brain out just for something to do. The beginning of the meeting was to appoint Renji to the captain of the Third squad. But that was the only highlight, now they are discussing a influx of hollows in the human world.

"There was a spike in reiatsu that the night shift picked up on." Mayuri informed Sou-Taicho a little giddily.

"Was it one of the remaining Espada?" Sou-Taicho asked opening one of his eyes, his fist slightly tightening on his cane with silent hope it was the very opposite and it had been Ichigo.

"No it was not that of an Espada, but it was insanely powerful. I would love to conduct experiments on whatever this is." Mayuri continued wringing his hands together with a gleam in his eyes.

Byakuya's hearted skipped at hearing that news. No one in the world of the living was powerful enough for Mayuri to call insanely powerful, NO ONE. His hope sky rocketed, if only for a brief second as his childish behavior caught ahold of him. He quickly extinguished the tiny flame within his heart, and reprimanded himself for skipping to conclusions.

"First I think it is wise we investigate what it is. For all we know it might be Kisuke Urahara and a new invention. Kuchiki-Taicho will be sent to the Living World and report the source of this new reiatsu. Speed is of the essence Kuchiki-Taicho, I expect a report within the next three days, understood?"

"Hai Sou-Taicho" Byakuya replied immediately, but slightly irritated that he was chosen. Not for the fact of the Living World itself, nor the people in it, but for fear of disappointment.

"What new news is there from the Rukon investigation?"

"Nothing sir. The lower levels are now almost barren, barley anything can survive."

The meeting is dismissed and the Taichos leave; all congratulating Renji on his promotion on the way out of the hall. The only vacant spot being the 9th squad, seeing that no other visords wanted to return to the ranks except Shinji Hirako and Hyrori as the 5th squad captain and lieutenant. The rest were very content in the large house supplied to them so they could stay in their 'pack' (*apparently being a hollow thing).

"Well, I hope this trip won't be a total waste of time." Byakuya sighs as he steps through the Senkaimon. Already prepared to bring back the news that it was indeed Kisuke Urahara and not, in fact, Ichigo.


	2. Hidden and Found

AN: Yola people! So here is another update. I have a problem with finding a computer to update the stories, but here it is for you guys. Thank you for all of you who reviewed and gave me feed back. Pelease, if you see any mistakes let me know! I will go back and fix it, and if not please excuse them.

Okay, Im going to let you know, Byakuya will be very OOC in this story. I feel like he represses his personality, and that can be very childiish and rash( like in the 100 year throw-back episodes), so in the story he will be shown as how I think he is.

Please review and let me know what you guys think. And again thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. :D

* * *

**Chapter 1 1/2-**

This had not been what he had expected at all once he regained what he lost. The silhouette at the door which had spoken caught him completely off guard. The voice, which he had been accustomed to calling the enemy's, was here asking for a chance to explain.

"Will ya listen to wha' I hafta say?" They asked again, seeing as they still hadn't gotten an answer from the young man yet.

"Yeah, but it better be good, Gin."

*_(*)_*

"Do you think Gin will be alright?" A gruff voice asked the group.

"He will be fine. We all know he almost died trying to take out his revenge. If he managed to convince us, then Itsygo will be a piece of cake. Mmmm cake, I want some now."

"You are one very odd arrancar. But I suppose that is the reason Ichigo took a liking to you."

"I indeed hope things go well. All Gin wants is to be with his precious one." One of the three feminine voice mumbled.

**Chapter 2-**

Byakuya arrived in the Living World just in front Urahara's shop. Barely taking a step towards the small looking shack and he was ambushed.

He tried to flash step out of the way of his assailant, ready to draw his sword only to find his hand bound to the hilt and scabbard with cloth and his neck already in a vice grip, his face shoved in between...

"Yoruichi! Let go of me this instant!" he tried shoving away from the women with his free hand to no avail. He was being suffocated, as if he were in his childhood once again.

"Oh what's wrong Bya-boo? I thought you would have gotten stronger after the war!" she taunted him. She jumped away when he was able to release his sword from it's scabbard.

"Yoruichi! Why can you not treat people with respect? I swear you and Kurosaki are cut from the same cloth!" he told her in a calm yet irritated voice, when he realized his mistake. His name came as a slip of the tongue and it sobered them quickly.

Yoruichi stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest protectively. Byakuya stepped away an arm limp at his side the other resting on his sword.

"Yeah, that kid. You should know nothing is going to change Byakuya. So what brings you here?" she asked with a sad look in her eyes only ever see when she speaks of the ones she loves.

How he had only seen that look a few times in his life and every time it reminds him of just how passionate and loving this crazy women is, even if she tries her best to hide it.

"There has been a spike in reiatsu that Kurosutchi has picked up. Do you know the cause? Where is Urahara?"

"Kisuke isn't available, he has been locked in his lab for days now. I have taken care of the shop while he works. And to answer your question, no we do not know the cause of this reiatsu, at least it was not anything we have done. It showed up for a few minutes but disappeared quickly-"

"Very well. Thank you for your time, I believe I will check with the humans."

Byakuya left to find Ichigo's human friends and wasn't able to hear the last of Yoruichi's sentence he had cut off.

"-but I do have an idea about who it is." she gave a sigh.

"Dear little Byakuya, the feelings in your heart are about to take a turn because even if you try to hide them I can see clearly. I can foresee that; that kid always manages to turn everyone." she snickered to herself, turning and closing the shop door behind her.

Byakuya's search lead him to the silent friend of Ichigo's, his name Sado Yasutora. He finds out from his brief discussion with the giant that the other two humans that helped in the war have left Karakura. Orihime Inoue and Uryu Ishida, being in a relationship and moved to Tokyo to begin a life.

"Please tell them congratulations on our behalf the next time you speak with them." the noble told him on formalities. His heart felt like a weight in his chest hearing the news. He fleetingly longed to be in such a relationship with a certain orange hair man.

_The boy who had stolen his heart the first chance it was offered to him. His bravery, that although foolish at times, has never ceased to amaze Byakuya. How though the odds are stacked against his favor he plows ahead without a second thought. With his ridiculously wild orange hair and how it shimmered beneath the moon light that night that...he captured my heart that had been locked away for so many years._

**_Also the night you almost killed him._** A voice that sounded suspiciously like Senbonzakura whispered.

He quickly banished his thoughts when he heard the boy speak,

"I will make sure to." Byakuya nodded and turned to leave when the boy's voice rung out again.

"Kuchiki- Taicho can you do me a favor?" he turned to look at the boy, his face remaining the same but now curious about what this favor and the even more quiet tone to it.

"No one has been to see Ichigo. I haven't seen him in 6 months, all his friends try so hard to get in contact with him but he keeps to himself now. He doesn't even talk with his family and Karin and Yuzu are worried. I haven't seen him at all, not even at home. Can you please check up on him? If I go he will feel that I pity him. At least... he won't see you."

"Yes, I suppose I can honor your request. Farewell." And with that he was off again, this time to the Kurosaki residence. He quickly found the boy wasn't there from his younger sisters, the girls now knowing the ins and outs of the Soul Society because of their father's and Urahara's explanations, or so they said in their reports.

They revealed to him, very worriedly that they hadn't seen hide or hair of Ichigo in 6 months.

"Why was this not reported to the Soul Society?" Byakuya bit out coldly and angrily.

The twins backed away with sudden surprise before Karin, which all found was the aggressive one, quickly defended.

"It isn't like you all would give a damn. Now that Ichi-nii lost his powers you all don't care. You would be all 'Aw poor Ichigo'. We know how the Soul Society is from everyone else and our own experiences. So don't fucking lecture us on what we tell you and not, he is our brother before anything!" She spat at him.

"Karin," Yuzu abolished quietly, stepping behind her sister lightly.

This had the stoic captain glare at the young girl, with her returning the gesture with even more heat. And for once Byakuya found someone to beat him in his glaring. He gave a sigh and knelt to be at the girl's level.

He quickly moved his arms, causing both girls to flinch, but he only wrapped his arms around them very uncharacteristically. He always had a soft spot for children, no matter his farce. He held them tight, wishing they were family, but knowing it would never be, and whispered to them.

"Tell anyone of this encounter and there will be consequences. I'll find Ichigo." the last part so quiet the twins weren't sure if they heard him right, and then he was gone. In a split second.

* * *

At this point Byakuya felt panic begin to bubble up in his chest, not being able to sense Ichigo along with information from his sisters that he hasn't been home in months, getting to the noble. But of course his face betrayed nothing of his inner turmoil.

Again he thought of the young man he was searching for. How the boy had melted his frozen heart was a mystery. Though when he thought about it, he found his answer.

**_It was during their encounter on the bridge, when Rukia was almost rescued. The pathetic man of Shiba laying on the floor blood leaving his body. And there he stood, in my path, determination set within his eyes. Ready to throw his life away for my sister, my pride._**

**_There and then I sunk deeper into his clutches. I wished, no yearned, for him to defeat me just so she would live. He won me over with his desire to protect, something we share yet that I ,myself, was too scared to exploit._**

**_And then again when they fought, the fire in his eyes, the strength-not only physical but his inner strength as well. It all captivated me and all I could do was stand back and watch as he seemingly took over my life without his knowing it._**

He scoured the entire city for the boy and not find any trace of him, and Byakuya was on the verge of a panic attack. He always knew he had feelings for Ichigo, ever since the young man had been able to overpower Byakuya and his will with only his determination. Even without Sado's request he would have checked on Ichigo, because he also needed confirmation that the now, complete, human boy was safe; and if he needed protection Byakuya would give it from the shadows.

_Where is that damned boy?! He is always so much trouble! Ever since the Sokyoku hill, he has brought trouble to me._ He thought angrily to himself as he flashed stepped through the city trying to catch a glimpse of orange hair.

_Shit, I can't even lie to myself about it! That boy has a really annoying ability to worm his way into people's hearts._ He thought again with even more anger at that fact, cussing only in the privacy of his mind.

But a faint flicker of a new reiatsu breaks Byakuya from his thoughts. He found he was lead towards abandoned warehouses and factories. _This is where that reiatsu came from, but what was it?_

He stood in the center of a dirt road full of warehouses on either side. The sun just setting, casting shadows all around him, giving a slightly eerie feeling.

"Yo," he heard a familiar voice ring around him, the effect this voice had on him was incredible. It soothed and calmed him so easily with only a syllable like it always had. Byakuya turned sharply around only to be nose to nose with Ichigo Kurosaki himself.

"W-what? You can see me Ichigo?" Byakuya had been so shocked he lost the reins of his tight control long enough for the stutter and question to slip from his lips, also calling the man 'Ichigo' instead of 'Kurosaki'. He had to get a grip on himself despite the nearness of the boy and the relief coursing through him; his control already shot and was refusing to return. Ichigo's scent washing over Byakuya and his presence wrapping itself around him like a warm blanket.

"Clear as day! Took a hella lot of work to do so though. Take me to the old man. Now."

He couldn't move. He was shocked, once again, by such a demand from the boy, though on the outside he was cool as steel. He still could not sense any power coming from him, yet he knew he reacquired some of it from the fact that he could see him.

"Kurosaki, that is a ridiculous request, that to which I must decline." Byakuya's voice icy and detached even though he was ecstatic to see the young man. The orange head just stared at Byakuya, straight in his eyes and there he was able to see it again. Ichigo's unwavering determination, that fiery gaze that lights rooms on fire with it's intensity. That look in his eyes that was able to carry the 13 court guard squads to victory in the war. And that very look that disappeared afterwards, after he lost the power to protect, after the war.

"Kurosaki I cannot-" he tried again only to be cut off.

"Byakuya just take me to the old man, it's very important." with finality set into the gaze, Byakuya's will broke. Again. He sighed as he opened a Senkaimon right then and there, wanting to give the teen what he wanted even if it was craziness. With a wide grin Ichigo just waltzed into the Dangai, still in his human body, and in human clothes.

"Kurosaki!" the slightest bit of Byakuya's panic leaking into his voice as he reached for Ichigo to pull him back. Only to have the man turn so quickly all Byakuya saw was a blur, gripped his wrist and pulled Byakuya after himself, the Senkaimon closing behind them.

When they finally arrived to the gate on the other side of the Dangai and stepped through, they both heard a collective gasp and a very confused Sou-Taicho.

"What is the meaning of this?"


	3. Reunions and Getting Conned

AN: So I just couldn't leave you guys with that cliff hanger, Here is an early update! And that in itself is a miracle, hehehe. Please let me know what you thought, with reviews! Or no more early updates =3

Soooooo, I cant wait for later chapters because... well you guys will see. If I get 12/ more than 12 reviews Ill update early again c: Rewards for praise, I think that's a good trade.

Ps: Im risking myself for you guys and this story! BE HAPPY! Please? Oh and thank you all who did update, you all make my day!

Okkay Im done, enjoy the chapter and review!

* * *

Chapter 3-

Sou-Taicho's voice boomed through the room as he stood from his chair. They were currently waiting for Byakuya, receiving a report from Yourichi Shihoin informing them he would be returning shortly. And now they are greeted with the unexpected sight of Ichigo Kurosaki.

The boy had the amount of reitsu that he held in the final release of Zangetsu, possibly more than he ever did before and Byakuya could now sense it, whereas before he didn't sense anything at all from the boy.

"Sou-Taicho, I accept any punish-" Byakuya was cut off.

"Hey old man, it's been a while, huh?" Ichigo said, raising a hand to the back of his neck.

Sou-Taicho was speech-less, as were the other officers that so happened to be in the meeting hall early. Toshiro and Rangiku, Soi Fon and Omaeda, Unohonna and Isane, Komamura and Iba, and Juushiro with Rukia all had the same face as Sou-Taicho.

"Ichigo!" Rukia's voice rung out as she tackled Ichigo in a hug, completely forgetting where she was and who she was supposed to be, both falling to the floor.

"You idiot! I missed you so much!" her voiced muffled by Ichigo's shirt. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I missed you too midget!"

"Ow!" was the immediate response after, when Rukia punched him hard. The doors to the meeting hall were thrown open, the remaining captains and lieutenants rushing into the room. They stopped short at the site of the bright orange hair on the floor being practically strangled by Rukia Kuchiki.

"Rukia, ow, stop...Dammit get off! Hey Pineapple get her off me!" Ichigo called the moment he saw Renji's bright red hair.

"Who the hell are you calling pineapple, damn Strawberry! I bet that's exactly the reason you are getting the crap beat outta ya!" Renji hollered back moving closer to the pair.

"That's real original!" he called back still trying to evade Rukia's hands.

"Kuchiki Fuka-taicho!" Rukia immediately stilled at her title and moved away from Ichigo.

"So you're a lieutenant now Rukia? Congratulations!" Ichigo said rubbing his arm. "And Renji, you're a captain, congrats man!"

The three began chatting while the rest of the captains and lieutenants gawking at them for they're casual attitude. Byakuya filing into his spot in line beside all the captains that had regained enough of their sense to get into formation. Momo Hynamori, the new lieutenant of squad 6 falling in line behind her new Taicho.

With Sou-Taicho's patience running short, he banged the floor with his cane/Zanpakto causing Renji and Rukia to jump and fall in line with the others.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, what is the meaning of this?" Sou-Taicho spoke. The teen sighing rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, a nervous tic Byakuya noticed, long ago, the teen had.

"Well I would think it would be obvious old man. I got my powers back, but there is a problem and I need help." the last word was in a whisper.

"You need help from us, Ichigo?" Rukia asked curiously, more to herself than to Ichigo, hoping she wouldn't get reprimanded for speaking out of turn.

"Yeah, as you all, I'm sure can feel, I can't suppress my reiatsu anymore than I already am. That's why I was hiding out in the abandoned warehouse and factory district. Thanks to the Vizards past residence there, the place hides all traces of reiatsu and spiritual pressure." Ichigo was about to continue on, when he was interrupted.

"But why use the old hide out as a home? And why ask us for help when I'm sure Urahara could help you." Shinji Hirako, captain of the 5th squad, asked Ichigo.

Ichigo eyed Shinji for a second, taking in his new rank and attire before relying, hand still firmly behind his head.

"I did ask Kisuke, he is working on it, has been for a week now. But he told me that he just can't seem to figure out how to create the object. And like I said because it mutes all traces of reiatsu, were you not listening Shinji?"

"Hell no he wasn't, you should know that, dumb ass." Ichigo heard as he look towards Shinji to see Hiyori standing behind him.

"Hey Snaggle tooth, you're here too I see." Ichigo smirked at the vein that popped from Hiyori's temple.

"Don't call me snaggle tooth, dumb ass, or I'll beat the shi-" she was cut off mid-sentence when Shinji shut her up with a hand over her mouth.

"Continue Ichi-GO!" the last bit came in a scream caused by Hiyori biting his hand.

"Is this device what Urahara was working on when I went looking for him?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah, he has been trying to make something like what Kenpachi has. The eye patch that consumes spirit energy, I need something like it."

"I can create you one easily, but you will have to be my new guinea-pig." Mayuri said with a wide grin on his face, already giving Nemu orders of preparation.

"No. It's not that simple, don't you think Kisuke would have already given me one if it was?"

"Ichigo, what do you mean when you say you can't suppress your reiatsu anymore then you already are?" Juushiro asked the teen, catching the implication in the previous words. The captains looked at the white-haired captain a second then back to Ichigo.

"Just that, I am suppressing it as much as I possibly can. I'm the reason all the hollows are coming to the town. I only stepped out of the warehouse district for a mere second, by accident, and I had hundreds pouring in. Kisuke told me Yoruichi, and my family are the ones taking care of them all, but they can't keep it up forever."

"Ichigo, are you saying you have more spiritual energy than what you are emitting now?" Rangiku surprised everyone with her vocabulary and the serious take on the situation.

Ichigo didn't answer, but instead flash stepped to Rukia with a sigh, towering over her for a second before lifting and placing her out of the meeting hall a few hundred yards away before returning to stand in front of everyone. Without batting an eyelash he released the control he had on his power, his reiatsu flaring around the room. All the captians were struggling to stay on their feet, while Sou-Taicho was pinned to the chair he usually sat in- having sat down sometime during the discussion. The lieutenants were all flat on the floor, struggling to lift any part of their bodies.

Ichigo reined in his reiatsu once again, retrieving Rukia and now looking at Sou-Taicho expectantly.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you have not had any trace of spiritual power for the last year and a half. What has brought this on?" Sou-Taicho asked, eyes open, and firmly pinning Ichigo in place.

"I was sick of it."

_Sick of what? _Byakuya wondered.

"Sick of what?" Renji asked curiously after the teen paused, mirroring his former Taicho's thoughts.

"Of being helpless. My sisters are at lieutenant level and I was a useless human. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Karin and Yuzu are at lieutenant level? We knew they had some shinigami power but, that much?" Toshiro asked concerned for the girls.

"Yes, they have taken care of the town. They have been protecting me and I couldn't take it anymore. So I took matters into my own hands."

"You trained yourself?" Shinji asked curious.

"Yeah, I went to the hide out to train alone in the underground area. It was a long and painful process but I ended up like this."

"So why can't Urahara create something I could easily? Has that moron finally lost it?" Mayuri scoffed. Ichigo sent a deadly glare in his direction before answering.

"Because they all keep getting destroyed." He sighed, his patience wearing thin.

"Child, my patience is running thin. Why aren't you giving us straight answers?" Sou-Taicho stated.

"You are just asking the wrong questions." Ichigo countered just as firmly, his voice not quiet booming but it projected around the room well enough.

"If I may Sou-Taicho, Ichigo why don't you start over?" Rukia said quietly. She could tell Ichigo's temper was starting to get the better of him.

"How about I just sum it all up for you guys without interruptions?" he barked out, earning a glare from Sou-Taicho but no protest.

"Okay, I regained my powers. The reason they are so out of whack now is because Shiro and I merged. I asked Kisuke to create a device so I could actually leave a place besides the warehouse district, but he can't create one. He has tried many times but each time it has failed because it isn't just my power anymore it's also Shiro's- a hollow. I thought Mayuri here could help Kisuke in creating this device. I have been away from my family long enough old man and I want to return to them."

"And just why should I help you, let alone have to be near Kisuke Urahara?" Mayuri hissed out.

"Well beside helping you out many times already...Mayuri can you imagine what would happen if hundreds of hollows came pouring out of Hueco Mundo? So many that not even all of us in Karakura could fend off?" Ichigo asked the insane taicho, running a hand through longer orange spikes. Byakuya eyed Ichigo, wanting to devour the teen with how delicious he looked but restrained himself as he beat down the inappropriate feeling.

"They would eat the humans!" Yachiru spoke out cheerfully.

"Exactly, so it isn't like this is a one way street, this benefits Soul Society too."

"Ichigo who is Shiro?" Rukia asked. The name had been overseen but the adopted Kuchiki wanted to know about it.

"My hollow. He was gone all this time along with my powers, but when I started training I heard his voice first. He was concerned about me. He saw how much I was to regain my powers so he helped me. He merged our powers together, his powers acted like a catalyst to mine. Or that's what he said it would do, and apparently he wasn't lying. He is like a brother to me now."

"Ichigo, is that the reason you are here in your human body?" Byakuya spoke, his youthful curiosity getting the better of him; he immediately bit his tongue in regret. A murmur of confusion broke out through the room because Ichigo was clearly in his shinigami form. He had on the standard black and white uniform, with Zangetsu slung across his back with his red sash.

"Yeah." at the reply, the confusion rose.

Ichigo shut his eyes, he was visualizing his body. He pictured how he looked like as a human and as a soul reaper, he saw it as if he were looking in a mirror. He was standing in front of the mirror in his shinigami form but reflected back was his human self- his differing hollow forms lined up behind the form he was visualizing. He pulled his human body from the mirror in front of him and switched places with himself. When he opened his eyes he was standing in front of them all in his human body.

His breath shortening by the second, his chest rising and falling faster as he trembled slightly. Human bodies are not able to withstand all the pure reiatsu around them here in the Soul Society, or Hueco Mundo for that matter. And standing in front of so much high reiatsu was not helping the matter.

"Ichigo that's enough, you'll kill yourself!" Byakuya's voice rang out before any sound could come out of any of the other open mouths ready to say the same words. All shocked that it was the noble that beat them to the words.

Ichigo once again closed his eyes and stood once again as a shinigami, catching his breath and slowing his beating heart; while everyone else gave Byakuya a strange look.

"Very well, Ichigo Kurosaki I understand your situation. I order Kurosuchi-Taicho to aid Kisuke Urahara in the creation on this device. Urahara is to come to Soul Society immediately."

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief running a hand though his fiery orange hair, glad he was able to convince his friends to help him.

"But Kurosaki, you will have to remain here, in Soul Society until this device is completed. I cannot allow you to leave until your reiatsu is controlled." Yamamoto-Taicho spoke again.

"NO! Old man I can't stay here! I can stay in the warehouse district again, even Byakuya didn't notice I had any powers until coming here!" Ichigo flat-out refused. He was glad to be back, but did not want to stay in Soul Society. If for anything, out of embarrassment for his weakness in needing help. While Byakuya was dealing with the growing embarrassment of his failed observatory skills.

Sou-Taicho gave a knowing look towards Byakuya, and he knew he was not going to be let off the hook for not getting permission to bring Ichigo with him.

"Very will Kurosaki. Kuchiki-Taicho since you were not authorized to bring Kurosaki Ichigo here, any hollow related incidents that will occur in the World of the Living while this device is created will fall solely on your shoulders. For every reported attack, there will be punishment."

"Hai Sou-Taicho."

"Wait! Why punish him? I forced him to bring me." Ichigo's voice now starting to get louder and angrier. The thought of anyone getting punished for him enough to anger him, but the thought of Byakuya getting punished because of his, had him on the verge of furious. For some unknown reason.

"That matters not! If you return to the Living World hollow attacks **will** increase. Someone has to take responsiblity and what Kuchiki-Taicho has done is a punishable offense. This is the logical action to take."

"I take my punishment with honor Sou-Taicho. Thank you for your lenience." Byakuya inclined his head in a slight bow, catching on to what the old Taicho was doing.

Ichigo threw a panicky look at Byakuya who's gaze was unflinching and accepting.

"Kurosaki, I said I would accept any punishment. Do not look at me like that." Byakuya told the teen sternly, and coldly.

"Fine, I'll stay! No one has to be punished if I stay, right?" He asked as if he were a child trying to keep his parents from fighting.

"Well I suppose Kuchiki-Taicho could keep an eye on you here. That could be his punishment. How many agree?" Sou-Taicho asked the rest of the high officers, getting nods from everyone.

"Well then this matter is settled, Kurosaki will stay here under the supervision of Kuchiki Byakuya . You all are dismissed." Sou-Tahico order, a sense of victory in the undertone of his voice.

"Why do I feel like I just got conned?" Ichigo asked himself out loud, now being flanked by Renji and Rukia.

"Because you did!" Renji laughed throwing an arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"The Sou-Taicho just pulled one over on you Ichigo." Rukia joined into Renji's laugh.

"That's just wonderful." came Ichigo's mumbled response.

Chapter 3 1/2:

"Gin!" The silver haired fox heard as he walked through the 'door'.

"Wassup?"

"What do you mean 'wassup'? How did it go?" The little girl's voice sounded.

"Well, I'm standin' 'nd alive, so good." He said plopping down on one of the cushions they had managed to salvage.

"Do you get to be with Ra-" she was cut off by a look from the man.

"I don't know, so lets not talk 'bout it, yeah?" His turquoise eyes were open and his voice even which wouldn't be so weird if that usual smirk were on his face, but it wasn't.

"Alright."

*_(*)_*

"Wonderful, now I must be near that idiot Kisuke! And on top of that I still must conduct the research for the Rukon." Mayuri ranted, stepping back into his lab.

"Master, I could continue the research of the Rukon." Nemu spoke, watching her 'father' pace about.

"Hush you stupid girl! You could barely be put in charge of the reports from Hueco Mundo, what makes you believe you can take care of that and the Rukon?" He bellowed.

"Please Master."

"Very well! Just get out of my sight!"


	4. No one else's opinion matters

Chapter four-

Byakuya stayed behind with Sou-Taicho.

"What of the status of the World of the Living?"

"Besides the increase in hollow activity because of Kurosaki's reiatsu, there are no abnormalities. Upon a search of the town all looks normal and well." Byakuya reported.

"Very well, good work Kuchiki-Taicho."

Byakuya gave a small dip of his head and turned to the door, about to take his leave.

"Byakuya, watch Ichigo closely." Sou-Taicho's voice resounded in Byakuya's ears once again, with what sounded like concern.

"Hai." And with that he was off to find where his charge had gone.

_ I have a very bad feeling this is going to turn into a disaster._Byakuya found Ichigo with Rukia and Renji at their house, since Rukia decieded to move in with her boyfriend/ soon to be fiancé.

"Well it's about damn time you guys got together! I was going crazy that you two were so damn oblivious!" Ichigo's cheerful voice rang out through the door.

"This coming from you!" Renji's loud voice followed.

Byakuya sighed knowing tonight wasn't going to end well. He knocked on the door and waited until his sister opened it.

"Nii-sama!"

"Hello Rukia, I have come to retrieve Kurosaki." his voice the same monotonous tune it always took.

"Oh come on Byakuya, leave him here with us for a while! We'll take care to make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Renji called from the living room. He now had the ludicrous idea that he could now call Byakuya by his first name. Just ridiculous.

"Yeah, we were just about to celebrate!" Ichigo chimed in.

"Abarai-Taicho,"

"Byakuya you know to call me Renji, and it'll only be a little while. I'm sure you have to prepare a guest room, and finish any paper work because knowing Ichi you're gonna have your hands full." Renji laughed.

"Very well I will return in a few hours." He said after some thought, and with that he was off again heading to his manor to send word that they will be having a guest.

_I guess I'll take Renji's advise and finish off my paper work._

*Hours later*

He arrived at Renji's house only to smell the alcohol from the other side of the door. _Damn, now I have to deal with a drunken Ichigo._

Byakuya didn't even bother to knock, and just walked into the house looking around for Ichigo. He found him half drunk upside down on the washing machine that the Seireitei secretly kept for captains and lieutenants.

_How the hell did he manage to get like that?_

"Ichigo, come along, we must be going now." at that Byakuya got a mumble and the slightest movement of the boy's head.

_Why did I even consider bringing him to Seireitei, let alone actually do it?_

**_Because you wanted to be near him._**

_Senbonzakura, _The name came out as a warning for the zanpaktou.

**_Do not use that tone when you know I am correct._**

_Being correct doesn't give right to speak freely._

**_Master, if you do not wish to speak freely to yourself, then at least act freely_**

_And just what do you mean by saying that Senbonzakura?_

**_It has been far too long since you have done something on impulse Master. This child lives on impulse and look to where it has brought him._**

_If your goal was to sound as if you have lost your mind and are speaking nonsense, then you have succeeded._

**_I am saying to act on what you want to do Master, no one else's opinion matters but your own. I miss the person we once were, and I do believe this boy will be some fun._**

Byakuya sighed, closing his eyes, considering what his faithful sword has told him. He peered at the teen on the washer again and decided that in the presence of himself and the incoherent he will act how he wishes and not the way he was told to wish.

He suddenly had an idea of how he was able to remove the teen from the washer, that he was now hugging. Byakuya gave the washer a swift and powerful kick to the side, and it tittered dangerously, the teen atop it shifting slightly to stay on it. Byakuya let a smirk grace his lips as he kicked the washer again, watching the teen's eyes to snap open, wide with shock, give a very girly shriek and landed on the floor only to be knocked unconscious.

Unable to control himself, Byakuya let a peal chuckle escape him at the now unconscious teen's reaction. He had not done something like that in a very, very long time and although at the expense of Ichigo, was relived he had done it. After a few seconds he was finally able to gain control of himself and easily lifted the teen into his arms.

**_Are you going to carry him all the way to the house in plain view of others?_**

_Senbonzakra, please make up your mind. Does it or does it not matter what others think?_

**_It matters not what I think master. _** The reply sounded as if he were stifling a laugh.

_Ugh! Senbonzakura you are infuriating at times._

**_I only reflect my master_**. And with that his sword's voice was gone.

_Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to wait for a while until the streets clear out._ So Byakuya waited there with the teen's head in his lap and his hand subconsciously running through the fiery orange locks, thinking he was alone.

If he was not able to let the teen know he had feelings for him, and show the affection he so wanted to give him while the boy was awake. He would at least do it while he was unconscious and alone.

"It is time you moved on from my sister." a gentle voice rung out. Byakuya turned sharply to look at Rukia who was leaning on the door frame watching them, shocked and surprised.

"And when, exactly, was it allowed to address me as you wish, Rukia?" he asked, his voice returning to its usual iciness.

"I have lived with you far too long, and loved you far too much, brother that I think it was past time I did, and I will not be restricted to formalities when speaking to my own brother from my heart."

His steely cold eyes bore into her's, waiting for her to crack under his gaze and apologize, but it never came. His gaze was returned in full with determination swimming in Rukia's eyes, it was as if she was waiting for **him** to apologize to **her.**

"A Kuchiki you may not have been born, but your will is of a Kuchiki." Byakuya said on a sigh. Rukia walked closer to him, with a very satisfied smile on her face, and sat on the seat across from where he sat.

"Byakuya," she waited for any protest and when none came she continued.

"You hold affection for Ichigo, yes?"

"I do not believe that really pertains to you, now does it Rukia?" he snapped at her.

"He is family to me now. Just like you are, and Renji is and Orihime and all the other people I care for in my life. So if it is something that is important to you, then yes it does pertain to me." Byakuya sighed again, he was just too tired for all of this, too tired to hold up his stoic act. He was too tired to fight against his little sister that, apparently, had a much stronger drive to fight at the moment.

"Yes," it was barely above a whisper.

"Brother, you do not have to sacrifice yourself anymore. You are so tired, the proof is this conversation itself. You are holding yourself back because of people who are no longer with us or people who have no hearts and are interested in only themselves. Just let yourself be who you want, let yourself be the man my sister fell in love with once again."

Rukia had moved and was sitting next to Byakuya now, hold his hand in both of her. She was leaning her head on his shoulder and he was actually relaxed. If it had been any other time he would not have allowed such affection, but the day had not been like any other so why should this be different from the rest of the day turned upside down?

"Rukia, it is not as easy as you may think." he spoke in a soft voice.

"Then what exactly is stopping you? If you take away all the elders in the clan, and the Gotei 13. What is stopping you from being happy?"

"Myself." came the response after a long silence.

"What if I am not capable of loving again? What if I am not enough anymore? What would someone like Ichigo want with someone like me?"

Rukia went ridgid with surprise for a second before relaxing against Byakuya again.

"Do you feel something for Ichigo?" she waited for an answer.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Do you have pride and honor? Are you honest? Do you stick to what you believe in and carry out your decisions?" Again she waited for an answer.

"Yes."

"Then why would someone like Ichigo, who is the same, not want something to do with someone like you?"

And to that question Byakuya did not have an answer.

"Brother you answer your own questions and problems, yet you still cannot see the solution. Follow your heart and move on from my sister, you deserve another chance at happiness. And I know Hisana would want you to move on as well." And with that said Rukia stood up, placed a soft kiss on Byakuya's cheek and walked from the room.

"I must say, I enjoyed that talk." Byakuya said outloud to himself a small smile gracing his lips. He looked down at the sleeping boy in his lap and gave a small sigh, standing up, ready to go home with his charge.

* * *

Awwww! Rukia and Bya had a heart to heart! I always wished they werent so stiff and formal with each other. Sorry it was kind of slow and short but it's needed =/, promise the action will come and it will be in loads.

Again if i get 12 reviews for this chapter, Ill update early c:

Till the next chapter, and please tell me what you thought.


	5. For my King

AN: Yola my gente! (I wont write another AN till the end of the next chapter) So even though I only got ten reviews Im updating. The reason is because I bribed my friend, with a 2 chapter update, to do a school assignment for me, so here it is. Thank brina-soulLover for these two chapters! I love you my good friend.( even though you want two chapters! you heartless person T-T) P.S. Ill still be updating on Friday since it is my normal day to update.

Thank you to all you wonderful, amazing, beautiful people who review for me! I love you all sooooo much. So pleaseeeeeeeeeee leave a review. Ill update early again if I get 12 for this chapter. ( To answer a reviewer, the reason for reviews is because it's less than which I wont get anytime soon, but more than 10 so it shows me love =3)

*Guide:

_Ichi talking in his mind_

**Shiro talking in Ichi's head**

**"Shiro talking out loud"**

_**Zangetsu talking in Ichi's head**_

Chapter 5-

Ichigo woke with a hang over. His head throbbing as he sat up from the futon he was laying on.

_I am sooo gonna kick Renji's ass for spiking my damn drink! I told him I didn't want alcohol! Where the hell am I anyway?_

He looked around the room that he recognized to be one on the spare rooms in Byakuya's house. He groaned, standing up from the raised futon and moving to the bathroom and noticed he was changed out of his clothes already.

_I wonder who changed me._

He heard a soft knock on the door and opened it to see a servant with another set of clothes and a tray with water and pills.

"The Master gave a spare change of clothes and he said to take the pills. They will help with your headache."

"Uh, thanks."

"Breakfast will be severed in an hour, the Master wishes for you to accompany him in the meal."

"Um, yeah tell him I'll be there after my shower."

The servant bowed deeply before hurrying off down the hall to relay the message. Ichigo took his change of clothes and headed into the shower after taking the pills and drinking the water given to him.

He let the warm water run over his body and the water soothed out his tense muscles, the water also doing wonders to help with the receding headache, as it cascaded around him. His orange hair sticking to the sides of his face, seeing that he couldn't cut it due to the fact that he was stuck in the warehouse. It was a good thing he stocked up on food before he hunkered down there, if not he would most likely have starved.

He stood there, under the water, deep in thought. The realization that everything was back to how it was before, just hitting him. Though he had regained his powers, it still had not felt as though much changed. Now he was here, in Soul Society. In the Kuchiki mannor even, and it all felt surreal to him.

Once he was finished with his shower, he got dressed and found his way to the dinning room with some help from a few servants. No matter how many times he has been in the house he still managed to get himself lost.

"'Morning Byakuya, thanks for the pills." Ichigo said as he walked into the dinning room.

All Byakuya did was spar a glance at the teen before returning to his tea, watching the garden.

He was dressed in a beautiful yet simple kimono. Or maybe he made the simple kimono beautiful? His hair was vacant of Kenseikan and his silky looking raven hair was loose around his shoulders and back. At a closer look it was curly from the neck down, the fact surprising the teen, though he didn't comment on it.

"Grouch," Ichigo mumbled, as he regained himself from his thoughts.

"I heard that. And I am no grouch." Byakuya's... hesitant response came.

_What's up? Is he nervous? The ice-cold noble Byakuya Kuchiki is, nervous?_

**_Ichigo,_**

_Hey Zangetsu_

**_I just had a word with Senbonzakura_**

_Aw, are you going on little play dates now? _Ichigo teased his Zanpakutō

**_...Very well, if you wish to act like a child I will not divulge the information I was about to._**

_Come on Zangetsu, you know I was just messing with you_

**_Yes, but I do this for my amusement. But I will tell you this, let your feelings run their course. The other side also feels the same._**

_Uh? What do you mean?_

**_With time, Ichigo_**

"Would you like breakfast?" Byakuya's voice broke Ichigo from his reprieve.

"Uh, yeah thanks. I think I'm gonna go spar with the 11th today so I need what I can get."

"Very well, but it can wait until after the captain's meeting, can it not? I must watch you."

"Yeah sure, but another captain's meeting? You all had one yesterday." he said as he sat down next to the noble.

"This one is to welcome Kisuke Urahara to the Soul Society. Would you like to attend... with me?"

_Why is he being so nice?_

Ichigo suddenly heard a cackle he hadn't heard in a few long days.

_Shiro?_

**Hello there King.**

_Shiro what do you want?_ Ichigo snapped a bit.

**King, tha' was hurtful. I thought we were past all tha'.**

_You're right, I'm sorry._

**Haha! It's still easy ta get ya ta apologize Ichi.**

_Well maybe if you didn't sound like a kicked puppy._

**It's a talent Ichi. But ta answer your earlier question, ain't it obvious?**

_You mean, about Byakuya?_

**Oh Ichi, I think all that time withou' ya power left ya brain-damaged.**

_Shiro,_ It came out as more of a warning, causing Shiro to laugh again.

**Ah sorry Ichi, but ya can be oblivious at times.**

**_Shiro, I decided not to tell him. Leave him be to figure it out._**

**Old man, ya do this cuz it's fun for ya.**

**_But of course, there isn't much to do and I would rather have a bit of fun before it begins to rain again._**

**Well tha's true, alright I'll go along with ya this time.**

_What the hell are you two talking about?_

**Oh nothin' Ichi, just watch and wait.**

_Ugh! You two only are here to confuse me!_

"Well?"

"Uh?" Ichigo was snapped from his inner conversation once again.

"Do you wish to attend the captain's meeting?"

"Uh, yeah that'd be fine."

"Well breakfast is here, eat." Byakuya commanded as two plates of food were set in front of them by servants Ichigo hadn't even noticed entered the room.

*At captain's meeting*

"Kisuke, how's that thing coming along?"

"Ichigo," Kisuke Urahara sighed as he stepped through the Senkaimon.

"What? I just wanna go home, gosh." Ichigo huffed at the man with a pout.

"Just as childish as ever I see."

"Urahara Kisuke." Sou-Taicho spoke.

"Just how is your work coming along?"

"No time for pleasantries I see. *sigh* The suppressant is not working at all. The shape is child's play and I have it easily down, but the components to consume the new reiatsu of Ichigo and his hollow is not going as expected."

**"Well I wouldn't expect it ta." **a raspy, voice spoke out in the room in a childish way similar to Yachiru. Sou- Taicho stood immediately and all captains were ready to draw their swords in case of an intruder.

"Shiro, shut up." Ichigo crossed one arm over his chest, the other rubbing at his eyes, irritated.

**"Ichi, don' be tha way. I'm just tryin' ta help." **the raspy voice whined.

"Getting me sliced to ribbons is not helping Shiro."

"Is that your hollow Kurosaki?" Mayuri asked curious at the voice.

"Yeah, and he is being annoying at the moment."

**"Ichi, 'ome on play nice now. I think I could 'elp the nice lil' science freaks."**

"I thought we were past all the name calling Shiro-chan."Kisuke said in the whining, childish voice he used so very often.

Shiro appeared at Ichigo's side, he was just mist, almost transparent, but he was there. He was slightly taller than Ichigo with skin just slightly lighter than Ichigo's tan; not the pale white of before the two merged. He wore inverted colors of the shinigami uniform, but his kimono was styled in that of Ichigo's Final Getsuga Tenshou, a white Tensa Zangetsu hanging at his side in a sheath. His gold and black eyes almost shining, with mischief and his hair was long, down to the dip in his back and black.

"Shiro, please, just go back with Zangetsu."

**"But would'int it be of help if I answered any questions the science freaks need answered? They could 'ven do any tests necessary on me. Cuz ya're such a wimp I know ya wont let 'em do any."**

"Why would you want to help him, Hollow? I would expect a filthy creature like you, wanting to kill Kurosaki before wanting to help him." Soi-fon almost spat at Shiro. His form finally solid Shrio disappeared, then reappeared in front of Soi-fon; towering over her small form. His presence making the air in the room heavy and thick, malice radiating from him; the captains almost pulling their swords from the sheaths.

**"Because I would lay my life down without a second thought, without hesitation, for my King. Ichigo is my whole life, and if any of you try to hurt him or doubt my loyalty to him, I wont think twice about killing you."** Shiro was in Soi-fon's face, pressing his spiritual pressure in on the both of them. His speech proper, without his lisp, now that he was angry.

Soi-fon broke out in a cold sweat, unable to reach for her Zanpakutō, almost unable to breathe, unable to move.

Shiro was pulled away from Soi-fon, Ichigo's hand on a shoulder, his other arm wrapped around the hollows waist. Shiro relaxed at Ichigo's touch and calmed down, returning to Ichigo's side in the center of the room along with Kisuke.

The occupants of the room were tense and wary of the newcomer. The only consulting factor was that he was wrapped in Ichigo's embrace and that fact was very much disconcerting for all present. The way the hollow immediately relaxed at Ichigo's touch, and how comfortable the two were with each other irked Byakuya to no extent.

Byakuya watched on as he saw Ichigo smooth out Shiro's black hair, the latter enjoying the attention given to him by his 'King'.

"Uh, sorry. He got really... overprotective."

"Well Ichigo, I think Shiro might be of help to us. If you will allow, and if Sou-Taicho is okay with it, I would like to have Shiro go with Mayuri and I in the creation of your suppressant."

"Well," Ichigo was hesitant. He glance at his passive other half a bit apprehensive at the thought of the man in Mayuri's and Kiskue's disposal.

"Will his presence be of benefit to the creation of the device?" Sou-Taicho asked the two scientist.

"If it is not he can always return to Ichigo here." Kisuke answered happily.

"Very well but he is under the watch of the both of you understood?"

"Hai,"

"I guess that's fine, as long as he is in one piece and not hurt when he comes back to me, Mayuri." Ichigo looked at the blue haired captian of squad 12. He looked back down at the head that was laying on his shoulder, hearing the quiet purring noise coming from his overprotective hollow.

"Very well." Mayuri answered begrudgingly.

"Shiro, since your here you can explain anything they need to know, I'm going to go spar in the 11th. See ya!" Ichigo pulled Shiro quickly off himself and with that, shunpo'ed from the meeting hall.

**"Ichi! Dammit."**

Byakuya gave an inaudible sigh and threw Sou-Taicho a look. Sou-Taicho raised an eyebrow and gave him a wave of a hand and with that Byakuya was gone after Ichigo.

* * *

*Chapter 5 1/2:*

The girls were out patrolling since they were the only ones well enough to move. The less stoic emerald eyed man was the one that had it the worst though. He really couldn't move.

His feline of a mate taking care of his every beck and whim, so uncharacteristic of him. Though all had a sneaking suspicion he would do it for any of them, he just wouldn't let on to it.

The '6 arm freak' as the feline liked referring to him as was lounging about, happy that he didn't need to do anything, but angry that women were the ones protecting the men.

'Mutt', yet another nickname, was snoozing while 'Pinkie' was giving him a check up. He apparently received heavy internal damage that, even with his instant regeneration, would take a while to heal.

Gin was just watching them as they went about their business, wishing he could be as carefree and happy as they were now. But he knew, until he was with the red-haired, blue eyed beauty he has loved since the moment they met, he would not be happy.

"We're back!"


	6. Getting into gear

Chapter 6-

By the time Byakuya had caught up to Ichigo he was already sparring with a member of the 11th squad.

_He's gotten faster._

"Ichigo" Byakuya called and immediately cursed his stupidity.

_How could I call him by his given name!_

**_Perhaps it is because you acted on impulse?_**

_Senbonzakura! _

**_It is quiet refreshing master._**

_Senbonzakura you are not helping._

The swords reply was only a snicker at his master's frustration.

"What did you call me?" Ichigo's voice was suddenly behind Byakuya and when the noble turned he rubbed noses with the teen, and yet Ichigo didn't move.

It took all of Byakuya's will power not to blush at the teen's closeness. And he could not back away if he didn't want to seem suspicious, so he stood his ground. But Kami how easily it would be to give in to the shivers and blush that wanted to overtake his being.

"I called you by your name, Kurosaki. What else would I call you?" His icy voice used trying to cover his mistake.

"You lie Byakuya Kuchiki, that is not what you called me. You didn't call me Kurosaki, but Ichigo."

"I do believe you should get yourself checked by Unohanna. Because not only are your ears seem to be misleading you but you seem to think you can get away with accusing me of being a liar."

"ICHIGO!" Ikakku yelled, swinging his sword. Ichigo blocked just in time and made a swift turn countering the swing. The two of them jumped away and resumed their spar, both forgetting the captain.

_At least these imbeciles have some use._

For hours he sat there watching, mainly Ichigo, the fight. Byakuya watched as Ichigo fought, he had lost a bit of form from not fighting in so long, but his drive and passion were still in place. The teen's muscles rippled under his skin, sweat glistening on his perfect body. His hair stuck to his forehead with a mix of blood and sweat, his breath coming in huffs or long strokes depending on what move he would make with his sword.

And the longer Byakuya watched the more of a 'problem' he would have. His own breath becoming slightly shorter, he licked his lips unconsciously, his eyes never once leaving Ichigo.

Ikakku managed to rip off Ichigo's kimono with a stab and slash to his shoulder, blood trickling from the wound. Byakuya's arousal twitched at the sight and he now had a full hard on from watching Ichigo.

**_I didn't know you were into _**_those__** types of things Master.**_

_Senbonzakura! I am not!_

**_It's fine Master because no one else's opinion matters._**

"Kurosaki, we are leaving!"

Byakuya's tone left no room for debate as he took off towards his office at top shunpo, knowing Ichigo was behind him. Byakuya thought better than to have Ichigo bleeding in his office and they stopped at the 4th division to have Ichigo's wounds tended. While one of the 4th division was taking care of Ichigo, Byakuya excused himself.

"Kurosaki, wait for me in the front of the Fourth. I have to take care of needs."

"Alright, just hurry up with your piss, I'm hungry."

Byakuya rushed to the restroom and after checking no one else was there he locked the door. His hakama painfully tight and the slightest movement either causing pain or pleasure. He leaned against one of the walls and untied his obi so his pants could fall to the floor and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Slowly he wrapped his hand around his length and hissed at the action. He pumped his hand up and down slowly, flashes of Ichigo in the earlier spar causing his breath to hitch. He thought of the teen's muscles and his sweat covered body, he imagined that same body moving over his. He recalled how close they had been earlier, Ichigo's breath, with the slight hint of mint, gently caressing Byakuya's face. His lips so close yet so far, Byakuya could see himself closing the distance and capturing those full lips with his.

At the thoughts Byakuya moved his hand faster pulling a groan from himself. He thought of Ichigo's lips moving slowly over his body, teasing him, calling his name softly. He could almost hear the teen's voice whispering words in his ear.

Byakuya was now pumping his member hard and fast, he could feel his own muscles tightening in his abdomen as he was nearing completion. He imagined the one moving his hand over his arousal was Ichigo, and that he was whispering and nipping at his ear.

Byakuya released into his hand, biting his lower lip staying quiet so no one would hear. He always was a quiet lover, even with Hisana he wouldn't make a sound even when finding pleasure in being the giver. But now he wonders what it would feel like inside Ichigo, to be enveloped by the teen.

_My god, what has that boy done to me? I feel like a teenager again._

Byakuya quickly cleaned his mess and fixed his hakama, leaving the restroom to go find the very person he had been fantasizing about. After Byakuya collected Ichigo he headed to his office to do paperwork.

That too ended up a total disaster. The entire time Byakuya had been doing his paper work, Ichigo had been staring intensely at his.

_How can he stay so still and calm?_ Ichigo thought as he watched Byakuya work.

_He always looked so unreal to me. Always calm even when he could be on the verge of death. How? Why? Why would he choose to be that way? Didn't Yoruichi say he wasn't always like that? How was he before, I wonder. I can't imagine him any other way._

**_Would you want him any other way?_**

_What do you mean Zangetsu? Why would I want him at all? I might want to spar with him again, he doesn't even waste one movement. _

**_Have you never thought of him as your's Ichigo?_**

_As mine? I don't own anyone._

**Zangetsu sighed within Ichigo's inner world. **

**"The boy really has no clue. The time is nearing and it is going to be a problem if he doesn't pick a mate. Byakuya is showing interest and from what Shiro explained instinct takes a subconscious role in this. Byakuya is picking Ichigo as his mate from what Senbonzakura told me. Well I guess I can take a different approach to this."**

**Zangetsu appeared in a building inside the inner world, and walked through the building. He dug through Ichigo's memories and subconscience until he found what he was looking for and brought the item with him out into the main dwelling of the inner world.**

**"This should get him into gear."**

_'AH...Ichigo!' _At Byakuya's voice Ichigo jumped, surprised. He had been watching the noble the entire time and not a sound had been uttered from him.

_'More... please. Oh god give me more...Ichigo!' _Again Byakuya's voice rung out breathless and hot. But this time Ichigo noticed it was in his own mind.

_What the hell?_

_'Ichigo! please... stop t-teasing me!' _This time an image of Byakuya under Ichigo, holding onto his shoulders. Byakuya's nails dragging across Ichigo's bare back as he begged Ichigo for more.

"Um, Byakuya can we go? I'm hungry and tired."

_'HARDER!' _ Ichigo jumped from his chair that time and moved to the door. He had to leave the room, he couldn't stand to sit there and stare at the noble any longer.

"Yes, let us take our leave." He heard Byakuya rise from his chair and move towards the door. As he passed Ichigo, they brushed shoulders igniting Ichigo's flesh and a groan left his lips.

"Is your shoulder still hurting? I will have one of the servants take a look at it later. Come along." Byakuya's voice was impassive as ever.

_What the hell is wrong with me? This is BYAKUYA! I don't need to be thinking of him like that._

**_But haven't you had dreams of him before, Ichigo?_** Zangetsu asked, seemingly innocent.

_Damn, this is bad._

* * *

AN: Soooooo, I don't know how you all will react to Bya's little bathroom detour... But I don't write this stuff, it writes itself so blame the story!

This was a short chapter and I apologize, the next one is a bit longer. Stuff is about to start hitting the fan people, but not where all the action lies. so be prepared!

Please review and let me know what you all thought. And thank you to those who have reviewed. Remember 12 more and you all get another chapter early.

Akrximay ouuuuuut!


	7. Enlightening one

Chapter 7-

**"Ichigo! Mmmm... oh god Ichi" Byakuya moaned from under Ichigo. His hair was loose and felt like silk in Ichigo's grip, he was biting his lower lip trying to keep from making noise. Ichigo thrust his hips harder, ramming into Byakuya roughly earning a gasp from the noble.**

**"Dont hide your voice. Scream out for me, scream my name so loud the entire Seiretei will be able to hear it." Ichigo growled into Byakuya's ear, pulling a whimper from the older shinigami.**

**"Look at me Byakuya, watch while I make you mine so you know you belong to me. So you know no one else can touch you." Byakuya's steel-gray eyes open, half lidded with lust, watching Ichigo slide in and out of him at a fast, then slow pace. Slow and deep then fast and hard, the changing of pace with the hand on Byakuya's cock was pulling noises from the noble only Ichigo has ever heard.**

**"Ah, Ichigo." Byakuya wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, hugging him tight against his body.**

**"Make it so I cant see anyone but you. ICHIGO!" his name was screamed when he was pound into Byakuya's sweet spot with enough force to create a hole in the wall if the bed were against it.**

**"Bya...Byakuya I lo-"**

A knock at the door woke Ichigo from his dream, his breath heavy and his body excruciatingly hot.

"U-uh, yeah what is it?" Ichigo pushed out a bit breathy.

"Your presence is requested at the next captain's meeting sir." a messenger shinigami informed him through the door.

"Fine." and then the shinigami was gone.

Ichigo fell back on the bed with, another, hard on. How long has it been since he started dreaming of him and Byakuya? How many days was his body so hot it was becoming unbearable? How many days had he woken with the same problem?

**I think 'bout two weeks now, King.** Shiro answered him.

Ichigo groaned and stood from the bed and jumped into an icy cold shower, trying to calm both his erection and his burning body. He sighed leaning a forearm against the shower wall in front of him, letting the cold water run over him for a few seconds.

Ichigo thought of how he cannot even stay in the same room as his icy cold noble for more than 10 minutes without having a tent in his hakama. He thought of the heat that felt like a fire started from within Ichigo himself, and made it to where he almost couldn't move at times. He now had an almost constant fever, at least his face was never flushed to let others in on to his condition or if it was, they chalked it up to the fever.

_What's wrong with me?_ Ichigo wondered almost desperate.

**I can tell you, Ichi. **Shiro said, excitement leaking into his voice. I swear I could hear Zangetsu's low voice chuckling in the background.

_Shiro, you know what's wrong with me?_

**Actually, I do. I'm the cause of 't.**

_What do you mean Shiro?_ Ichigo growled out.

**Hollows 'ave a matin' season. When tha females or 'beta' go inta heat the males or 'alphas' go through rut. It's basically when you're horny as hell 24/7 'cuz ya have tha need ta mate.**

_I thought Hollows were souls that couldn't let go of their hatred. _Ichigo had gotten out of the shower and was changed sitting on the bed.

**That's one way hollows are made. It's just lik 'ere in Soul Society, wadn't Rukia born 'ere? It's the same thing with Hollows, some are souls who hate and others are born. But those are tha extremely powerful and rare ones.**

_Like Vasto Lorde?_

**No, like Espada. Aizen didn't just choose his Espada at random. He must have done years maybe centuries of research ta find tha strongest life lines in Hueco Mundo. All the espada ya all beat were of born Hueco Mundo descendants, they all were born 'n raised in those sands givin' them extraordinary power. And 'cuz there ain't many hollows born in Hueco Mundo, they are rare and hunted by all. If eaten they give awesome power.**

_So that's why that damn Blueberry just wouldn't die._

**Tha Visords go through a similar matin', I think tha pheromones coming from those beta are what is pushing you inta rut. Go talk ta Shinji maybe he could answer some unanswered questions.**

_You're right, it's still early I don't think they have left for work yet._

Within a couple of minutes Ichigo was outside of the Visords pack house. Ichigo didn't bother knocking, Shinji made it clear that he could walk in when he wanted; that it was also his house. But barely one foot in the door and he was attacked.

Kensei, with his hollow mask bared, charged his Zanpakuto already in shikai. Ichigo managed to block the attack with Zangetsu's wide blade.

"Kensei, what's the deal man?"

"Ichigo? Sorry, you can't just go walking in here at a time like this."

"What's going on? I came here because I needed to talk to Shinji and you all, I'm feeling weird."

"Shit. Come in Ichigo." Kensei stepped back into the house Ichigo following behind him as they stopped in the living room to the large house. The rest of the Visord group was there and after seeing who was behind Kensei, their faces fell.

"That doesn't look very reassuring." Ichigo muttered to himself.

"Ichigo! Long time no see!"

"Shinji I saw you in the last captains meeting and I'll be seeing you in the next one."

"Ah, well, alright. So what brings you to our cozy home?"

"Mating season?" Ichigo said it more as a question than a statement and Shinji looked as if he expected nothing else.

"I need you to explain it. Shrio told me about hollows being born in Hueco Mundo and betas going into heat and alphas go into rut? But he didn't explain why my body constantly feels like its burning or..."

He didn't need to finish his sentence, all the alphas in the room knew what the other's problem was.

"Well then sit down, and lets see if we can enlighten you. Just stay away from the girls and Rojuro."

Ichigo sat next to Shinji, Kensei taking a seat next to him.

"When beta hollows go into heat it signals that they are ready to mate. Mating season only happens twice a year and that is when betas can get pregnant. Betas can be male or female, it doesn't matter. For example Rose, he is a beta his alpha is Love, so if they were to 'mate' now Rojuro could get pregnant."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"From what you described you seem to be an alpha. Alphas respond to their mates. When the beta goes into heat, they release this particular scent that pushes the Alpha into rut. Again alphas can be male or female, but the female alphas are more uncommon. Another example being Lisa, she is an Alpha and has not chosen a mate."

"Alright so you all go through this too, yes? So why aren't you all feeling weird like me?"

"Because the first mating season is always the worst, and then we're only Visords. You fully merged with your hollow so you may be going through the full effects of the hollow mating season instead of, like us, only getting a portion of the effects." Kensei spoke up.

Ichigo looked thoughtful for a second and nodded his head as if the answer made sense.

"What are the effects of mating?"

"Well like you described earlier, for alphas it is a uncontroable heat in your body and a desire to... take, your mate. Your mate will be the only person on your mind during the mating season. For betas, well I'll let Hiyori explain."

"Um, well when a beta goes into heat the only thing on their mind is always their mate. When the instinct takes over during heat the only thing betas want is to mate to be able to continue the population of hollows. They release a scent, like Shinji said, that pushes the alphas into rut. Once the beta senses their alpha is in rut, they will try **anything** to have their alpha mate with them." the entire time Hiyori spoke her gaze never once left Shinji, her voice weird as if she were distracted and wasn't trying to explain very well.

"Betas are typically stronger in Hueco Mundo, that is why there is hardly no mating that goes on there. If the beta doesn't feel safe, and that their alpha can't protect them they either kill the alpha or never chose a mate. Only when the alpha is superiorly stronger than the beta, will the beta imprint on that alpha. Betas are also very emotional when they go into heat..."

Hiyori fell silent, her sentence fading, staring intensely at Shinji still.

"So that is why Kensei attacked me the second I walked through the door? To protect his mate?"

"Yes, when an alpha feels another strong alpha coming near, they immediately go to defend their mate. Sometimes it is to protect or other times it is to prove to the beta that they are still able to protect them in a show of dominance. Kensei was only the first one to react, if it weren't him it would have been Love or I." Shinji responded

"Usually, the alphas aren't pushed into rut unless they have chosen a mate. So why is it that Ichigo-kun is being pushed into it?" Hachigen asked speaking for the first time since Ichigo arrived.

Everyone in the room looked thoughtful for a second then all their gazes landed on Ichigo.

"Ichigo, have you chosen a mate?"

"I didn't even know how this all worked until you all just explained it. How would I have chosen a mate?"

"It is a unconscious decision, you don't chose your mate, the beta choses you. Once they imprint, the alpha can either unconsciously reject their imprint and ignore the beta completely or they will accept them as their mate." Shinji explained to a very now confused looking Ichigo.

"Ichigo are you dating anyone or having any dreams or any fantasies of a certain person lately? Anything that could tell you who your mate is? Because it is obvious you have one."

"No." Ichigo lied smoothly for the first time in his life, still acting confused.

"Well then we might have a slight problem. Ichigo just stay confined in your room as much as possible betas go into full heat in three days, it looks like it will be on schedule this time and we don't need you raping somebody."

"Yeah, alright. Thanks guys." Ichigo waved over his shoulder as he walked out of the Visords home.

**Ichiiiiii!** Shiro called in a sing-song voice.

_What Shiro?_ Ichigo asked clearly irritated.

**Ya were actually able ta pull one over on 'em. They believed ya completely, I even checked.**

_Well that's a relief._

**Yea ya wouldn't wan' 'em ta know that ya have pervy dreams of fucking Byakuya Kuchiki inta tha groun'.**

_Shiro!_

**Whaaat?** the inner demon asked innocently.

** Ya know who Byakuya is ta ya now King, and ya just have to follow exactly what your dreams showed ya and that fever of yours will go 'way.**

_Shut up, stop talking nonsense Shiro._

**Suit yourself Ichi, but when ya break don't say I didn't warn ya. 'Nd be sure ta thank me.** Shrio said with a cackle and left Ichigo with his own thought(of Byakuya and mating) for the rest of the day.

Chapt 7 1/2-

"They're at it again." Someone in the room stated.

"Well, ever since Ulqui got better, they've been at it."

"I think you mean, ever since he could move on his own. Pinkie told him not to but does he listen? Nope." A lazy voice called out.

"Well they could be quieter about it." the little girl grumbled.

"How would ya feel if your mate almos' died and ya got 'em back? Ya would be fucking like hamsters too." Gin told her. She looked away with a slight blush over her cheeks.

"Tha's what I thought." He said smugly.

Just then a pleasured scream reverberated through the air, and everyone heard who's it was.

"Heh, I knew Ulqui wouldn't bottom." The mantis laughed out, this being the first time they could actually tell whose voice it was.

The rest of the group tried hiding their embarrassment, even though they were old, sex had always been a private matter in Hueco Mundo.

* * *

AN: Wow three chapters in lik, what, three days? Welp, whatever, I like giving you guys new updates because of all THE WONDERFUL, AMAZING AND MAKE-MY-DAY REVIEWS, I get from them. So thank you to all who do review, I luuuuuuuv you guys! 3

And XxYoukai-KaitouxX, yes love your reviews count!

Ummm, so the dream... in the beginning of this chapter... was like... yeaaaaaaaah. Hope you guys enjoyed that. So I think in like chapter 9, is where you guys want to get. Because, welp you're just going to have to wait and see c: Buuut like always if there is 12 reviews for this chapter I will update early, if there is 24 I will post 2 chapters and so forth in increments of 12.

This chapter was kinda boring and im sorry, but I had to explain the whole mating thing, so I hope I did a good job of that. If not, let me know and Ill clear it up. And not a lot happened in the half chapter, it was just kind of light and fun. So that concludes my ranting for now. Hope to hear from you all and hopefully get another chapter up sooner than next Friday.

With Craziness,

Akrximay


	8. Let me,

*Warning, Bya is really OOC in these next few chapters. SORRY!*

Chapter 8-

_Why in the world was I bottom?_ Byakuya wondered as he was working on his stack of paper work.

_All these nights I've had dreams of him I've been top, but this morning, I was the bottom._

**_Because I don't think that was your dream master._**

_Senbonzakura don't be ridiculous, of course it was my dream. _He scoffed.

**_But why would you _****_think__ so when in all your dreams the both of you are silent? This dream was different not only because of this difference but I felt an intrusion in your mind._**

_Stop speaking nonsense Senbonzakura, just let me finish this paper work._

**_Very well master, but think of what I've said._**

Byakuya leaned back in his chair, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. It's been two weeks since Ichigo has been under his watch and his...love for the teen only grows. Urahara and Kurostuchi have been working non stop to trying to make this device, but they suspect something is interfering. Everytime they think they have completed it and test it on Ichigo the device shatters into pieces that would almost put Senbonzakura to shame. The scientist both muttering about reiatsu fluctuations and 'the device not able to synchronize', they think someone (Shiro), was disrupting the flow.

"I think you've taken a liking to me Byakuya. You didn't even notice I was here."

"Kurosaki, what makes you think I didn't know you were invading my space?"

"Because of that." Ichigo pointed at Byakuya's face.

"The second you knew I was here you put that ice-cold noble face on, but when you didn't know it was relaxed, and you actually had an expression on."

"You were slouching too, something you would **never** do if you knew someone was watching. You didn't immediately check to see if Senbonzakura was still hanging on your side. You didn't even flinch when my increased reiatsu got closer to your office, let alone when I was standing on your windowsill."

Byakuya was almost taken aback by the revelation that Ichigo has observed him close enough to notice the differences in his behavior.

"Kurosaki what are you doing here?"

"I'm yours aren't I?" At that statement Byakuya's heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched his mind taking it in the complete wrong notion. Ichigo was watching his reaction from the window, gauging how the statement effected him.

**See I told ya Ichi! Bya-chan here has imprinted on you! **Shiro's excited voice rang through Ichigo's mind. Happy that his little plan worked.

_Shiro don't be ridiculous, he was probably just shocked at how I said it._

**Alright then, ya said that ta test 'im. So keep going.**

_Why do I even listen to you?_

"What's wrong Byakuya? You look different."

Byakuya, who was aroused from just looking at the teen, now had a serious problem. A result of Ichigo's words and the way he sauntered over towards Byakuya as if he was a predator and Byakuya his prey.

"I am fine Kurosaki." It came out slightly breathless and quiet where he had wanted it to be his usual biting, uncaring voice.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo now stood to the side of his chair and leaned over Byakuya placing the back of a hand on his forehead and leaned in close to his chest.

Byakuya's heart was pounding in his chest, the gentle touch of Ichigo's hand on his skin, and his head laying against Byakuya's heaving chest only making the situation worse. He tried scooting away from the young warrior, only to be firmly held in place be the teen's arm wrapping around to trap him in his chair.

"You don't sound alright Byakuya, maybe I should get you to the 4th squad to have them look at you."

Ichigo's hollow senses were starting to sharpen, he could smell Byakuya's arousal; he was letting off a scent he had never smelled before. It was provocative. He could feel the muscles of Byakuya's chest under his ear tighten and he could hear the man's heart racing, his breath becoming labored.

"Kurosaki... release me."

"Ichigo, call me Ichigo." He breathed into the noble's ear, causing him to shiver.

"But-"

"No, you're mine now" Ichigo growled out. He flashed stepped so quickly Byakuya couldn't even see him and locked the door to Byakuya's office. Returning to Byakuya and pulled him out of his chair, laying him across his desk.

Papers scattered on the floor, Ichigo pinning Byakuya to the desk; the noble in shock.

"Kurosaki, let go." Byakuya finally managed to regain his senses and his icy voice.

"No,"

"Do not make me force yo-" Byakuya was cut off when gentle lips captured his, effectively silencing him. Byakuya struggled, but it lessened when a strong arm coiled around his waist. He tried pushing against the muscled chest above him, earning an animalistic growl from Ichigo that made Byakuya's cock jump.

He gave in, he let the teen kiss him and began kissing back. Ichigo growled his satisfaction and deepened the kiss, licking at Byakuya's lower lip, asking for entrance. Byakuya stubbornly refused to open his mouth even when Ichigo nipped at his lip.

Ichigo ran a hand down Byakuya's side and grabbed the nobles straining erection, causing said noble to gasp into the kiss. Ichigo thrust his tongue into that warm cavern and explored. When Byakuya's tongue hesitantly licked at Ichigo's, both gave an approving moan.

Ichigo finally pulled away slightly to breath.

"Ichigo," Byakuya panted out.

"I knew it."

"Ichigo, I... care you. I have for so long and shouldn't... I'm s-sorry." Byakuya turned his head away from the teen at the admission and apology that were so uncharacteristic of him. He could feel the sting of tears begin in his eyes, but they refused to do more than pool; he realized he hasn't felt so emotional since Hisana's death. Ichigo kissed at the corner of his eyes.

"Why are you sorry? You shouldn't be sorry for affection." he asked confused.

"Because I shouldn't. Shouldn't care for anyone except my pride anymore! And by Kami, should the elders discover this!"

"Byakuya, let me."

"L-let you?" Byakuya was confused by the statement.

"Let me love you to no ends. I will love you like no one ever could, for the rest of our lives."

"N-no, please not again... Ichigo please don't say that." Byakuya was shaking his head in denial, his hand clenched in Ichigo's shihakusho. Kami he was acting like an immature brat that didn't know how to handle his emotions. So unlike himself, almost to the point that it was painful.

"I will, I wont leave. Bya please let me love you. Let me show you how much I already do love you."

"No. You don't love me! You never acknowledged me, EVER! Why should I believe you?" Byakuya shoved Ichigo roughly, managing to have Ichigo only straddling his hips.

"I have not been able to stop thinking about you for the last couple weeks. Before I had my powers again, those who I wondered about in Soul Society. The wondering always started with you. Is he still the same? Did he change? What has happened since the last time I was able to see him?"

And the strange part was that it was true. The words had just spilled from Ichigo's lips but as he said them he realized it was true. He had always wondered what was of Byakuya Kuchiki. Even in his sub-conscience.

"Byakuya, I realized I have always loved you, even if I didn't know it before now. You are mine now."

"You will leave. Just like she did! She said she loved me, but when she was dying she told me it was never true, you'll just do the same."

Ichigo gazed down at Byakuya with fiery amber eyes, something Byakuya's never seen directed at him flickering in them, but still he refused to give in. Ichigo reached for Byakuya's wrist and raised both their hands to where Ichigo's heart rest.

He placed Byakuya's hand right above his heart, placing his own over it and opened his mind. He thought of all the things he loves about Byakuya; his strength, his pride, his courage, the will to protect, the heart Ichigo wants to uncover.

Warmth spread down Byakuya's arm. He could literally feel Ichigo's love for him, he could feel Ichigo's heart beating under his hand, but he was beginning to panic.

Steel gray met fire amber and they were both lost to each other. Byakuya slowly shook his head, not knowing why the motion felt so wrong. Why it felt like his heart was being ripped into two. He wanted to love again, he wanted to be loved and he felt safe within those strong arms of Ichigo's that wrapped around him, be his fear was too great.

"Be mine Byakuya, be mine for eternity." Ichigo whispered to Byakuya, the noble had tears in his eyes and spilling down his face now, the dam holding his feelings for over fifty years, the tears he had not shed in fifty years, finally breaking under this man. He knew, he loved this man and wanted to be with him, but he couldn't allow it. His wish had come true, but he left it behind in his fear.

* * *

AN: Okkay sooooo I updated early because someone...(*cough* My story stalker, tderwes24 *cough*) Wanted another early chapter and there were 12 reviews for chapters 5&6. (Though I already posted 7) I will be nice since that was a weird update and I didn't specify how to review and wat counts and wat doesn't. In the future I will prevent a bending of the rules for double chapters *points finger accusingly* PS I still will be updating Friday.

Buuuuut anyway, yeah thank her. So this chapter, was a little short and Im sorry. But I hope what happened in it will make up for that. Soooo, please let me know wat you guys thought. PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEAASSEEEEEEEEEEE! Sorry for any mistakes. The same # of reviews required for an early update and thank you to all of you lovely people who do review! Lots of love to you guys!

I only have one day and a fourth left of school! Then Ill be on fanfiction, almost 24/7 lol. So if anyone wants to PM me, Im kool wid that, XD

With Craziness,

Akrximay


	9. Only for an eternity

Chapter 9-

He left. Byakuya shunpo'ed from the room using the open window of his office. Tears running down his face as he could feel his own despair. It was so unlike the noble, even he did not know he could still shed tears.

**_Master, what are you doing? This is not what you want._**

"I can't do it again Senbonzakura. You know! You know I may act as though I have no heart, but in truth it is so fragile. It can break so easily and I hide that fact behind my mask, but can't let him be able to break the small fragments I have managed to hold onto."

**_Master, please reconsider._**

Byakuya was already far from Seireitei. He could not stand the shame that would come with someone stumbling upon him in this state. And he could also not stand to be anywhere near Ichigo at the moment, so he left.

Shunpo after shunpo, not knowing how long he ran or how far his cowardice took him. He was tired, and the sun that had been in the middle of the sky when he left was now just barely above the horizon.

He stopped when he stumbled on a patch of land that was decaying. Damn. These were near the lower districts of Rukon. But he now had a place to stay; knew there were caves here Yoruichi and he found in their younger days and he headed in that direction.

Once situated in the cave with a small fire, created by kido, in front of him to settle for the night, Byakuya's tears continued. His body shifting with suppressed hiccups, the tears he hadn't shed for his late wife, falling. His tears of pain and fear over the years, falling. Tears he wanted to shed for Rukia when his sister would be executed, and then the ones of relief that she wasnt, falling. And finally the ones of Ichigo, the uncertainty, falling.

"Dammit! I am not this weak! Why, is it all I can do is cry!" He choked out, whipping at the slow, fat tears furiously. They ceased, or so he thought, but a quick look at the ground again and the feeling of his soaked face told him otherwise.

"Damn you Ichigo! You had to bring this back into my world, this weakness I have not felt in my entire life. My weak, fragile heart I thought I locked away."

**_Master,_** Senbonzakura's voice came out questioning.

"Look how he has me! Crying, swearing and acting like a child! I have decided Senbonzakura. I will cry out all these tears and face Ichigo tomorrow."

**_And of the clan?_**

"I have gone against their wishes before. Why can I not do it again? And I never said they would disapprove of the decision."

**_Then you are going to refuse him? Refuse your heart?_**

"Well, I never exactly said that..." Byakuya said sheepishly.

**_Master, Shiro thought me a term that I believe suits you well._**

"What is it?" Byakuya was returned. His voice strong again and his tears had stopped, he was going to choose what he wanted and be damned with the consequences.

**_Bipolar_**

"..."

*_(*)_*

"Byakuya!" Ichigo called as he gave chase to Byakuya. But without his bankai Byakuya had the superior speed, and he was gone in seconds.

"Damn!"

**"Ichi, chill." **Shiro said from beside Ichigo, materializing next to his 'King'.

"Shiro, how the hell am I going to 'chill' when Byakuya just ran away? Kami, I havent ever seen him like that."

**"That's how he used to be. He is childish on the inside Ichi, but he knows what he wants. Dont worry he'll be back."**

"Shrio, you aren't helping."

**"Fine go worry your head off then."**

That was exactly what Ichigo did, he couldn't even stay still. He was found wandering around all of Seireitei; but that wasnt odd. What was odd to all who saw him, was that Kuchiki-Taicho wasnt with him.

And it had been days now, since Ichigo had seen the sixth division captain. And he was completely overtaken by fear and unsettlement.

Anytime someone was too close to ask questions he would push them away with reiatsu. Byakuya was Ichigo's and it urked the teen how the noble pushed him away, not to mention how deeply it hurt him; and at the moment he just couldn't deal with people.

_Damn, Byakuya. Why the hell did he leave? I know he felt it, I know he felt that everything I said is true, even though I didn't know it. It's still true! He is mine!_

Ichigo growled his displeasure, he did not like the fact that Byakuya had stayed away from him all this time. He was worried and had searched for the man, because he knew he had returned to Seireitei the day after he left. It was as if he hadn't left to everyone else, but Ichigo knew better and he also knew he was avoiding him.

"AHHHH! Dammit!" Ichigo finally screamed out his frustration. He just couldn't find the noble where ever he looked and no one seemed to know where he was at any specific moment. There had been no captains meetings so there was no way to corner him there, and though he stayed at the house he hadn't even caught the vaguest scent of Byakuya.

"Ichigo," a voice called him and he whirled instantly. Seeing silk black hair, and steel-gray eyes relieved Ichigo immediately. Then as soon as he knew he was there he vanished, only to be on the roof to Ichigo's left. And Ichigo, of course, gave chase, knowing quickly where this was going.

taunting. That is what the noble was doing to Ichigo; he would let him get close then shunpo out-of-the-way quickly. Weaving and turning in the air so quickly it was now Ichigo who could barely see.

Then an abrupt stop. They were surrounded by nothing, no houses, or trees, no animals; nothing. By _No one,_ Ichigo realized.

"Byakuya, listen I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that." Ichigo started not quiet knowing how to put into words how he felt. He always had a problem with that. _Have to fix that soon._

"Kurosaki, are you serious? Are you telling me that a young teenage, HUMAN, boy wants to be with a century old relic like myself. A stuck up, emotionless, noble clan head with many burdens and responsibilities, rules and restrictions like myself?" Byakuya's expression was dead serious, no room for comic relief in this situation.

"You mean a hurt, scared, caring person who has honor and integrity; a person who will stick to a promise he makes because he doesn't put his trust in just anyone? A person who was crying for an insensitive jerk like me a few days ago?"

"No,"

The answer rung out loud and clear, hanging in the air between the two. Both staring at each other with equal stubbornness and fire; not backing down to the others words.

**King, just answer what he asked, please? **Shiro quietly whimpered. Like he didn't want to speak any louder in fear of being heard by the noble. And Ichigo had a tugging urge to listen to Shiro, if not this once.

"Yes. A century of smarts and charms that were hidden from everyone, a stuck up noble clan head that has so much responsibilities, rules and restrictions that he seems emotionless. That is who I want. I want the good and bad of Byakuya. Not Kuchiki-Taicho, or Kuchiki-sama or -dono. Just Byakuya and all his sides."

Like Ichigo had accepted earlier, he wasnt very good with expressing his feeling with words, but he had always been good with the truth. And the words seemed to have Byakuya struggling to keep his emotions in check.

He hadn't been emotional for the few days he had been avoiding Ichigo( He just couldn't muster up the courage to face him the day he had returned), but it seemed that the boy just brought out all of Byakuya's underlying feelings.

"Then, yes."

"Wha-?"

"Yes, Ichigo. I'll be your's, but only be your's for eternity." The noble spoke with a slight blush on his pale face and he looked embarrassed, with his gaze downcast.

Within a second of that being said he was wrapped in strong arms again. His face buried in the crook of Ichigo's neck as he was held there. He inhaled Ichigo's scent and loved every second of being held there.

He was been determined to not get emotional during the entire thing but he couldn't help feeling safe, protected and loved in Ichigo's arms. A single tear of joy escaped, being too stubborn to be pushed down.

Ichigo pulled back a bit and tilted the noble's face up to look at his own. He gave him a soft smile, all his emotions clear on his face as he leaned in and captured those soft lips.

The kiss was slow, sweet and soft; just a simple movement over the other's lips as they poured their love into it. An arm slipped down to Byakuya's waist and held him close as a hand found its way to the back of Byakuya's neck leaning him up to pour more passion into the embrace.

Thin, long fingers wound themselves into the slightly long orange locks. They were long enough to have the normal spikes drooping, and his bangs almost reach Ichigo's eyes. And Ichigo loved how Byakuya pulled slightly on his hair to have him closer to his body, and how he moaned for Ichigo.

"Byakuya, hold on."

"W-what? I knew it, you are regr-" Byakuya started pulling away. Ichigo held fast and pulled the noble back flush against him. Byakuya could now feel Ichigo's, Ahem, and a blush crept over his features.

"No, I just need you to hear something before we continue. Because if we continue like this, I will jump your bones and I think we will have a problem."

Chapter 9 1/2:

Well, now there was a predicament within the group. Not only was it the feline and his partner, but all their... activities, have led to another pairing.

Their rescuer and their tall, dark tanned, blonde were involved with each other now.

"So, does that mean that they are fuc-" The little girl was cut off when a hand covered her mouth. She turned and saw her lazy other half was the one who had done it. His hand had moved at a speed that she only saw during battle.

"Yes, they are, and that means they are mates. So don't bother your tias if they are together behind closed doors." The lazy man told his half.

"If they keep it up we're gonna have 'lil tiburones, gamuzas, murcielagos, and panteras runnin 'round." The fox-like man spoke to the remaining 4 people in the group seeing as the other 4 were... busy at the moment.

"Well, I think they would be cute!" the pink hair man said. He and the little girl began an engaging conversation about the topic.

"Ai, Lily nunca is going to change." her other half said shaking his head.

* * *

AN: Hi guys, sorry I didnt update friday, but it's because I was packing and dealing with my parents for my trip. But I am now situated in Puerto Rico and will be updating regularly and the next chapter will be this friday c:

Soo I was happy with this one, but you dont know how much it pained me how out of character Byakuya was, so I apologize. Just know it hurt me too.

Thank you to all those who reviewed and the people who pm me. You all make me feel bad that I dont update on time T-T Heheh so thank you again.

Tell me what you thought cuz in the next few chapters things get gooood. In the smutty way ;)


	10. Why is that the first?

AN: Hiiii! so here is that other chapter I promised! Thank you to all those who reviewed and pm-ed me, I got a good laugh out of some of them and they all made my day c:

I was notified my my review couter that chapter 8 did reviece 12 reviews before I posted chapter 9 so that means an extra chapter today! so be waiting for that update today. But i have figured out how I am going to do reviewing and double chapters.

1) If the chapter recieves 12 reviews within 5 days, I will post an extra chapter.

2)For double chapters a review for either chapter will be added to the total sum. So lets say for example I post chapters 10 and 11 today. If you review for 10, and someone else reviews for 11, that will add up to be two reviews and these type of chapter are also subjected to the 5 day rule.

Thank you for reading that and please enjoy this chapter there is some explaining of things and a little action for you all who have been waiting for a lil sumthin, sumthing ;)

**C****hapter 10-**

"Ichigo, why are we here?" Byakuya asked curiously. After they had agreed to be officially together, Ichigo had brought Byakuya to the house of the visords.

"Because if you want to be with me, for real, then you have to hear what they are going to tell you."

"Of course I want to be with you." Byakuya leaned against Ichigo, one of Ichi's arms wrapping around Bya; who was the shorter of the two by a couple of inches. Meaning by almost a full head.

"Then stay by my side and do not move, understand?" Byakuya's brow furrowed at the aggression in Ichigo's tone, but could tell it was not directed at him, but nodded all the same.

Ichigo stepped into the house, his arm tightening around Bya almost painfully. He blocked an attack from the side Byakuya was, the attack directed at the Taicho. A feral growl erupted from Ichigo, as he pulled Bya closer into his chest still.

Shinji stopped his attack immediately as the growl reached his ears. He took in the sight before him; the ice-cold captain of the 6th squad wrapped in Ichigo's arms, clutching to him tightly. Ichigo already in a defensive stance, ready to protect the Taicho.

"Ah, shit."

"Why is that always the first thing I hear when walking into this house?" Ichigo growled out.

"Because that is the usual reaction when you are involved in any situation." Shinji replyed and gestured for them to follow him. Ichi still held Byakuya close to his side even when they were seated. Well Ichi was seated, Bya was pulled into his lap and held close.

Byakuya tried moving from his lap and sit on the couch next to his...man, but a low growl from Ichigo quickly dispelled the thought. Instead Byakuya sighed and just snuggled against Ichigo's muscled chest, VERY discreetly. It was such an odd sensation to be affectionate, but it seemed to come easily enough, actually it seemed easier than it ever was. As though something was compelling him to be affectionate towards Ichigo.

"Well, this is a problem." Shinji said as he sat next to Kensei, and Love, away from Hiyori, Mashiro, Rojuro and Hachigen who sat behind Lisa.

"I need you to explain the mating thing to him, you all do it better than I could."

"Ichigo you know that its il-" Shinji stopped mid sentence when he caught the ice-cold glare and a wave of malice coming from Byakuya. Shinji didn't remove his gaze from Byakuya until he saw the noble slightly shake his head solemnly. All in the room caught the small act but Ichigo and all knew the consequences of it except for the young man.

"Shinji, just explain it to him. He needs to know."

"Alright. Byakuya are you sure you want to be with Ichigo, because once it happens there is no turning back."

Byakuya's usual mask fell back into place after a moment that he glanced at Ichigo with a warm look.

"I wouldn't be here if I weren't." With particular venom in his ice-cold voice.

"Very well then, for some reason you are emmiting the scent of a hollow or visord in heat."

"Heat?" the noble questioned after a long pause.

"Yes, there are two different personality types in hollows, Alphas and Betas. The alphas are the dominate in mated partners, they protect their betas to the death. The betas are typically the counterbalance to the alpha. For example Hiyori is my beta; she is a wild vicious little creature, while I tend...not to be." Shinji flinched when he heard a growl coming from Hiyori.

"In a good way love. Another example would be Kensei and Mashiro. Understand?"

Byakuya nodded, definitely seeing the differences between Ichigo and himself. Where Ichigo was a creature of impulse, he was trained to think before action; where Ichigo wore his heart of his sleeve, Byakuya didn't. This concept was easy for him to understand.

"Alright, well since I can definitely smell the... very strong beta scent from you. I think it is safe to assume you are the beta." Ichigo growled at the pause Shinji took in mid-sentence and Byakuya rolled his eyes in amusement, careful not to be seen.

"And Ichigo is most definitely your alpha. The problem I think Ichigo came here for us to explain is that betas are able to get pregnant."

Byakuya paused and looked thoughtful for a few seconds as he repeated the sentence again in his mind. _Betas are able to get pregnant._

"When a beta is in heat, the mating period or mating season for hollows and visords, the beta is able to get pregnant and bare a child. It doesn't matter if the beta is male or female all betas are able to conceive during heat."

"But I am neither hollow nor visord so it should not apply to me, correct?" Byakuya was starting to inwardly have a freak out session. The only reason he had not shown any signs of outward distress, such as his very bad habit to fidget, was because of Ichigo's arms still around his waist.

"That is where the 'Ah, shit' when you two entered comes into play. For some reason you too are going into heat like the other Betas here." Shinji motioned to the group behind Lisa.

"But that doesn't make any sense, I am not a hollow or visord." Byakuya now starting to squirm around on Ichigo's lap, slightly, paranoia setting in.

"Kuchiki- Taicho, I believe this has something to do with Ichigo."

"With me?"

"Yes, you are not a visord anymore, you are much more. A being that completely merged with his hollow, with both complete control of both Shinigami and hollow powers. I believe you are the being Aizen was trying to achieve to be through the hogyoku."

The hypothesis left the room in deathly silence; Ichigo tensed underneath Byakuya. In an attempt to calm his alpha, Byakuya turned closer to face Ichigo more and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Byakuya didn't even think anything of the action, he just did it as if it were natural. Ichigo relaxed and rubbed his hand up and down Byakuya's back in a soothing manner.

"So how would that have me going into 'heat'?"

"Well, since he completely merged with Shiro, as he is known, his reiatsu is now a mix between pure hollow and shinigami. So when you unconsciously imprinted on him, that is when a beta choses a mate, his hollow side acknowledged it and accepted it creating a bond between the two of you. Through this bond and constant exposure to Ichigo's reiatsu, it pulled on Byakuya's instincts and gave him hollow aspects, in this case, being a beta." Shinji concluded his theory.

"So you are saying that I am like a visord during the mating season?"

"Yes, exactly. You are still full shinigami, but during this time- that is if you dont want to get pregnant- I must advise staying here with Lisa."

"I cannot, I have my duties as a captain. I have a clan to lead, I cannot just drop everything and stay here for who knows how long."

"Two weeks. That is how long betas are in heat for and in two days you all will be going into it."

"Byakuya," Ichigo stopped rubbing his back, much to Byakuya's displeasure, but the tone and the gesture were enough to give the teen what he wanted. Byakuya looked up at Ichigo's face.

"We can talk more about this when we're alone, but I dont think you're ready. Even more a child changes our lives forever, so this might be the best option until we can talk about this."

"Ichigo I cannot jus-"

"Then have them stay at your house and I can stay here in the pack house, but Byakuya if I am near you I wont hold back. That is the decision, and it's for the best right now." Byakuya was going to try to argue again but the look on Ichigo's face was just like anything else that he has decided. A face with determination stoned into the beautiful features.

"Shinji, do you think it'll be alright if the betas and Lisa stay at Byakuya's house for the two weeks and the alphas could stay here and watch me?"

"Ichigo, I know you can feel how important mates are to each other."

"Lisa will be there, and like you explained the betas are strong. If anything happens, which I don't think anything will, they can hold their own until we get there."

Shinji is the pack alpha of the visords, so the final decision will come from him, but it will take alot of convincing. His hollow side knew that Ichigo was an alpha and he need to have him submit, if not there could be problems later on. Shinji tried increasing his reiatsu to have Ichigo submit, but Ichigo only raised his accordingly, still watching Shiji for an answer.

Shinji didn't think the boy knew he was challenging him, his reiatsu adjusting itself on its own. And that's when Shinji knew Ichigo was not a submissive alpha but a pack alpha also.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine Ichigo, but Hachigen will go with them."

"That's fine. Let us go back to the house and set everything up and we'll be back." and with that both Ichigo and Shinji stood, Byakuya in Ichigo's grip, feet almost off the ground.

"Fine we'll wait for you two.' then Byakuya and Ichigo left.

"Shinji?" Hiyori was the one to speak first.

"I think our little Ichi grew up while we weren't looking."

*_(*)_*

"Byakuya, you understand right?" Ichigo asked while they were sitting in the garden of Byakuya's manor, relaxing before they would have to part.

"Yes I think so. If I don't understand anything I can ask the other betas, I guess."

"This is the first time I think I've heard you nervous to be around other people."

"Well, I've never been near the visords, and now I've been thrown into their world. I just think I need some time to adjust."

"I get it, it was like that the first two hours after I saved Rukia. But after that I had a blast, I'm sure you will too." Ichigo gave Byakuya a bright smile and Byakuya couldn't help but give a small one in return.

"Ichigo, I think I'm... no never mind."

"No tell me whats wrong?"

"Well, do you think we could keep our relationship quiet for now? Until I can get used to all these changes and ease my clan into the idea?" Byakuya was hesitant, almost not wanting to ask for fear of the response.

"Of course, anything you need to be happy. I don't like the idea, but if that's what you need, time, then I can give it. But you need to know that you are mine."

To emphasize his point, Ichigo pressed his lips to Byakuya's gently at first. The, at first, gentle kiss ended up being a hot make out session which ended in Byakuya sitting in Ichigo's lap, Shihakusho top open and Ichigo pulling away.

"We need to go find Shinji, now." Ichigo tried moving Byakuya from his lap, panting, but Bya was having none of it. Byakuya ground his hips against Ichigo's, erections rubbing tantalizingly against each other. Both men groaned and Ichigo almost lost his control at the look of pleasure on Byakuya's face.

"No, Byakuya. Hiyori told me betas in heat will do anything to try to get their alphas to have sex with them."

Byakuya was definitely feeling the effects of being in 'heat', and he now understood the titling of the time period. His body was rising in temperature quickly and his skin was left burning. His lower bits, both of them, were tingling uncomfortably and he knew the only thing that will ease the sensation would be release. And that is exactly what he wanted, hot sex to get his release. To feel his alpha moving over him and inside him, the imagining of sensations enough to make him wild with desire. And just about now, he had to agree with what Ichigo told him, he would try anything to get Ichigo to have sex with him.

"Mmm, I don't really care." Byakuya was leaving kisses along Ichigo's jaw line, nibbling on his ear and moving down his neck to its crook. He sucked lightly there and Ichigo moaned, and suddenly flipped their bodies to have Byakuya pinned on the floor.

"Please, I promise to give you what you need and more after this heat, but I know you don't want a child now." Byakuya hushed Ichigo with his lips, his warm tongue making its way into that delicious warmth that was Ichigo's mouth.

I mean come on, over fifty years of not doing anything at ALL, weighed on a person. And with the added sensation of a tingle in the pit of Byakuya's stomach and an urge, he wanted Ichigo even more. And he didn't know that was quiet possible, seeing as at just the mention of his name would have the noble running to the bathroom.

Ichigo suddenly stood, leaving Byakuya on the floor, both of them panting with need and want.

"Ichigo, please." Byakuya tried one last time to get Ichigo to comply, but Ichigo stood firm, his stubborn expression taking over his face.

"Lets go find Shinji." He pulled Byakuya from the floor to stand arms length away, fixing his clothes to hide their activities.


	11. Task completed

Chapter 11-

...(Time skip)

"Come on Ichigo it's only two more days!" Shinji yelled as he, Kensei and Love were holding Ichigo down on the floor.

"BUT I CAN FUCKING SMELL HIM FROM HERE!" Ichigo roared beneath the other three alphas.

"Damn, the fact that he got stronger doesn't help our case Shinji!" Kensei ground out while struggling to hold Ichigo's arms.

"Love, knock him the hell out or we wont last or neither will Byakuya!" Shinji ordered Love, and he managed to successfully knock Ichigo unconscious.

"Holy shit." Kensei exclaimed panting and slumping on the floor next to Ichigo's limp form.

"Were we this bad?" Love asked.

"I don't know, but I do remember wanting to rip you two to shreads." Shinji told them.

"Well its a good thing Hachi is unmated, and Lisa wasnt attracted to the girls because if they weren't I think there would be mini us running around by now." Kensei said.

"Damn this boy, he is a horn dog." Shinji gave Ichigo a kick in the foot.

"Well I guess he will be very happy after the heat. I know I do after these hellish two weeks." Kensei gave a wolfish grin, one rarely seen.

Just as Shinji was about to respond a hell butterfly flew in and landed on his finger. He listened to the message and gave a face-plam and groan.

"What is it?"

"Sou-Taicho has ordered a captains and lieutenants meeting along with Ichigo. Kisuke says he has finished the device."

*At Kuchiki Manor*

"Hiyori, come along there is an emergency meeting. Urahara says he has finished the suppressant."

"Damn... Bya-chan you will have to allow me to stand by you in the meeting."

"How many times have I told you to watch your mouth and not to call me that? It is Kuchiki-Taicho or at the very least Byakuya-sama."

"Yeah, yeah. Did you hear what I told you?"

"Why must you stand next to me in this meeting Hiyori- fuka-Taicho?"

"Please lets not go back to the Fuka-taicho honorific BS."

"Very well, Hiyori."

"Because Ichigo will try to fuck you into the ground in front of everyone if I'm not." She snickered at the slight blush that crept along the bridge of Byakuya's nose.

"Very well." He said on a huff of air, trying to play off his embarrassment.

"And it severs as a double service, Shinji might try something still so if you're there I wont be in any danger then either." Byakuya just gave a nod.

"Why don't you tell him it's illegal to have a relationship with a living soul?" the question caught Byakuya so off guard he actually stumbled, before regaining his balance.

"What good will it do? One he would either want to cut off the relationship until his soul passes to the soul society, and I cannot wait that long. Or we would be caught eventually by someone while we're together. So why not enjoy the time we have together while we can have it?"

"But don't you think it would be better to wait then to be executed for breaking a law?"

"Hiyori, do you know how Ichigo and I met?" He asked as they walked to the meeting hall.

"No."

"It was when I and Renji, my lieutenant at the time, went to the world of the living to capture Rukia when she transferred her power to Ichigo. I had been ready to kill my own sister for the sake of the law, when all she did was help a human boy, with this much potential, protect his family." Byakuya gestured around them, indicating he was referring to the soul society when he mentioned Ichigo's potential.

"Rukia was going to be executed for breaking that law, and Ichigo and his friends invaded the Seireitei to save Rukia from the very people she called brother and allies. I stood in Ichigo's way many times to try to stop him, and yet every time he either was able to escape or beat me."

"So..."

"What I'm saying is Ichigo would challenge the Soul society again if he knew that it was a crime punishable by death. In this time of relative peace, I would rather keep it hidden from him and quietly take care of the consequences later."

"Baka, you know he would go to hell and back for anyone he cares for. He's done it before!"

"I know, but I am hoping with the pull of my status as a noble and a captain I can be let off with exile."

"You really are a baka." Hiyori huffed out.

"Just you keep this quiet, this is just between us."

"Yeah, yeah."

They had finally made it to the meeting hall, almost one of the last ones, due to the slow pace they took to finish their conversation. Hiyori followed Byakuya to his spot in line, to stand just behind him, but just in front of Momo Hinamori. This got several odd glances and even Sou-Taicho opened his eyes to have a better look.

Shinji and Ichigo were the last ones to walk into the hall, Ichigo stiff and Shinji tense. Ichigo followed Shinji and stood next to him in the line up of captains, lieutenants and Kisuke Urahara. This only intensified the odd glances everyone gave both groups, but no one said a word.

"Very well, we will get right to the chase in this matter. Kisuke Urahara, and Kurosutchi-Taicho, what do you have for us?"

"Well we managed to finish the device needed by Kurosaki-kun here." Kisuke started, pulling out from his pocket an object wrapped in a white cloth. He unwrapped the cloth and there in his hand sat a black, squared chain linked bracelet.

"The device was actually completed a week ago, but we decided to make a few modifications to it."

"Such as?"

"Well, for starters only a full shinigami or Ichigo himself will be able to take it off and put it on. This is for the safety of Kurakara town itself and its inhabitants. I mean what were to happen if one of his friends suddenly wanted to take a closer look at the bracelet and took it off of Ichigo-kun? We would have a real problem on our hands."

"Then there is the part where Kurosaki can control his reiatsu completely depending on how much control he has over it now and how much the bracelet consumes."

"So for example he were being targeted, he could change how much of his reiatsu the suppressant consumes and then use the control he has to hide the remaining part of his reiatsu."

"Will this device actually work?" Renji asked the two scientist.

"Well if it doesn't break the second it comes in contact with Kurosaki-kun, then yes."

Kisuke look at Ichigo expectantly, waiting for him to move closer to test/demonstrate. After a few seconds of the room being quiet and still Shinji spoke up.

"Well old friend aren't you going to come here and show us?"

Kisuke saw the look in Shinji's eyes and understood, Ichigo will not be moving from his side.

"Ah, yes sorry I do tend to do that at times." Kisuke covered his face with his ever-present fan and walked towards the two men. He indicated for Ichigo to give him his wrist, which he did. Kisuke then pour an amount of energy into the device and at two links it came apart from the ends. Then he wrapped it around Ichigo's wrist and again poured some amount of reiatsu into the device and the two ends joined again.

He backed away and watched Ichigo, his wrist and the device for a moment before the level of reiatsu emanating from Ichigo dropped immensely.

"Well then I think we have our answer." Kisuke smiled behind his fan.

"Well Kurosaki- kun I think it would be time for us to take our leave, Sou-Taicho?" Kisuke looked over to Yamamoto, who seemed pleased with the results.

"Very well, thank you for your assistance Kisuke. Ichigo as always it was a pleasure to have you here." Sou-Taicho announced, indicating that the two men could leave.

"Um, thanks Mayuri, uh next time iI could let you... run some... **safe** tests." Ichigo awkwardly told Mayuri and saw everyone else in the room cringe at his words of insanity.

"I will hold you to that Ichigo Kurosaki." Mayuri said with an excited glint in his eyes and tone to his voice.

"Okay, then. Kenpachi tell Ikakku and Yumi that I'll be seeing them later."

"If you let the crazy over there experiment on you then, I want a battle. I left you alone the whole time cuz Taicho here ordered me to leave ya alone."

"Yeah sure Kenpachi." again everyone in the room cringed at his words, was the boy on a death wish?

"Yo Midget, Pineapple, Snaggle tooth come 'er"

"I am not a damn pineapple." Renji mumbled walking over to where Ichigo stood in front on the now open senkimon.

"You are complaining? At least he didn't call you a midget."

"Im happy for you two." Ichigo smiled warmly at them causing Rukia to blush and Renji to have a shit eating grin on his face, that resembled a lot a deceased certain blue haired espada.

"Thanks Ichi,"

"Thank you Ichigo." they both replied each giving a quick hug before returning to their spots.

"Hey Snaggle tooth," Ichigo picked Hiyori up by the collar, holding her up to his eye level.

"You take care of them you here?" Though his words said one thing, the look he gave he held his real meaning. Take care and watch over Byakuya.

"Yeah, yeah Dumb ass just put me the hell down!" She squirmed and planted a good kick to Ichigo's stomach and he dropped her on her ass. But not before he slipped a note down her shihakshou unnoticed.

"See ya old man, and thanks." and with that Ichigo disappeared into the Dangai on his way back to the human world.

"Well Kuchiki-Taicho you, as I assume you guess, are relived of your duty of over seeing Ichigo."

Byakuya bowed and the meeting was dismissed, and Byakuya made his way back to his manor with Hiyori and Shinji on his tail. Fuming mad, and hurt.

Byakuya was hurt, he was really despairing about Ichigo's departure. He felt as though a part of him had left him and out of his reach. His stoic mask back in place, concealing the pain his heart was feeling at not even receiving a glance from his lover.

That was also the fact that had him angry. The boy could have at least given the slightest glance. And if not that he could have scanned the room to look at him as well.

"Byakuya, stop." He paid Hiyori no mind and continued at brisk pace back to his house.

"Kuchiki-Taicho," it was Shinji this time that spoke out, and again Byakuya didnt falter. Only when a hand suddenly grabbed at his elbow and pulled him back, and to a stop was he listening.

Hiyori was standing there with her hand still firmly on his elbow, holding him down to her height.

"Hiyori, release me." the icy tone, he hadn't used on any one of the visords since Ichigo and him were together, rung out between them.

"Baka!" Hiyori suddenly smacked him in the middle of the forehead with a letter.

"This is for you. Idiot." Hiyori let go of Byakuya and he took the letter from her grip.

"He slipped that into my Shihakshou when he picked me up back there. Come on Shinji." And with that they continued on their way to Byakuya's manor to collect the betas and their items.

"Dont worry we know our way, read that damn letter before the entire Seireitei suffers." Shinji threw over his shoulder and continued on, at a safe distance from Hiyori, to Byakuya's house.

Byakuya stood there for a moment just staring at the letter in his hand that had his name written on the front in surprisingly beautiful hand writing. Then he flashed stepped to his favorite place in the Seireitei besides his garden. The broken stand on Sokyoku Hill.

Chapter 11 1/2:

"How the hell did we ever get involved in this?" The, now in release form, mantis shouted over his shoulder.

"I don' kno' dammit!" The, in bankai, shinigami yelled back over him.

"Stop complaining you two and focus! They asked us to incapacitate them when the time came, so we are doing it!" The scientist was engaged with their feisty shark along with the other half of the wolf, Fornicaras in full effect.

"Well, why the hell does the damn kitty cat have to be so fucking horny **AND** strong?!" the six armed man yelled back, dodging a sharp clawed swip to the face.

"I kno' you aren't complainin'! Do ya see this! The fucker is flyin' too damn fast!"

"Luck of the draw amigo." The, not so lazy now, voice of the Coyote calling over to the shinigami.

"You just so happened to entretenar our lovely murcielago."

"Starrk! Watch out!" his other half called to him.

He turned back around and barely dodged their rescuer's cero.

"Dios mío! Por favor watch where you aim those niña!"

"Well at least I don't have to fight **her** again." the mantis mumbled to himself as he glanced at Starrk and the sea green haired teenager he was fighting.

* * *

AN: Soooo there is that chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Ummm, remember 12 reviews(following the rules in chapter 10) will result in another chapter.

Please forgive any mistakes. I finished editing it but as I was about to save the internet kicked me off and all the corrections and additions were lost.

I know the two are out of character and I apologize for those who like to keep them in character, but this is how I percieve Ichigo and Byakuya in this situation.

So the next chapter is where Ichi goes back home and confronts the family. c:

Please review! I might give shout outs if they make me laugh enough, like chapter 9's :D


	12. Finally after 8 months

Chapter 12-

_Byakuya,_

_I have a feeling I will have to leave soon and not be able to tell you this before I go. _

_I love you._

_I know we have been apart the last two weeks of my stay but this might have been for the best, because I almost broke away from Shinji, Kensei and Love to reach you more then a handful of times. You are on my mind constantly and not just because you were in heat. I was thinking of how beautiful you are when you asleep and how determined you look whenever you are doing something awake._

_I think of how perfect you feel in my arms and how calming your breathing is when you nap on me. I can smell your scent even when we are apart, a mix of chrerry blossoms and spring rain._

_I'll miss you when we are apart but knowing you are mine, makes anything bareable. I hope to see you soon, love._

_ Ichigo. _

*_(*)_*

_Oh god that was so damn chessy!_

**Yea, it really was Ichi**

_You dont have to confirm it dammit._

**Why irratate ya more than ya are?**

_You already did, Shiro._

**Well tha can hardely be my fault.**

**_What amuses me is the fact that he is more preoccupyed with the letter he left his mate, than what his family will say when he reaches home._**

Shrio cackled at that and Zangetsu let out a chuckle when he heard Ichigo swear and face palm himself.

_Crap I forgot about that!_

**Now ya're gonna hafta explain why ya've been gone for months and why ya suddenly have spiratual pressure.**

**_Not only that, but he will have to suffer through whatever punishment his father will give him for making them worry._**

_Damn you guys really dont help._

**That's what we're 'ere for Ichi, well good luck with your furious sisters and lunatic dad!**

**_Yes, farewell._**

And with that they were both tucked back safely in Ichigo's inner world. And to make matters worse they left Ichigo just as he was turning the corner to his street. He sighed as he stopped in front of his front door.

"Open the damn door Ichi-nii." he heard Karin's voice ring out from inside the house. He gave a small smile and pulled open the door ready to be tackled, maimed and the like by his family, aka his dad.

"Nii-san!" Yuzu cried as she ran over to Ichigo and they both tumbled to the floor. Well, there is the tackled part, he just didnt think it would have been Yuzu.

"I thought something horrible happened to you! You left that day. Then Byakuya-san came looking for you and I thought... I thought." He raised an eyebrow at that. Byakuya came to his house looking for him? It must have been the day they found each other in the warehouse distrect, well it might have explained his odd behavior that day.

"Shhh, Yuzu I'm sorry I didnt mean to scare you. I'm home now and I dont think I'll be disappearing anytime soon." He told her sitting up and smoothing out her hair as she clung to his shirt, calming her down. He rocked her back and forth for a bit as though she was still a little girl, until her tears stopped flowing and her breath evened out some.

"I'm glad your home." she sniffled out.

"Me too." he gave her a smile and stood, helping her up on the way. He turned around to say hi to Karin only to be met with a punch to the shoulder. And for how much smaller Karin is than him, her punches hurt even more than a slash from Kenpachi's sword.

"Ow, Karin. Shit that hurt."

"You idiot! Do you know how worried Yuzu was? And how much crap I had to hear from Goat face? Dammit Ichi-nii when are you going to learn that you can finally tell them where in the hell it is you're going!" She yelled angrly and if it had been anyone besides Karin he would have thought she was pissed off to high heavens. But the shine to her eyes gave away her relief and worry.

He walked up to her and gave her a big hug, which she stiffened under only to cling to him like Yuzu had. He layed his head in the crook of her neck as she held him tightly as he felt a few wet spots spread on the shoulder of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, it was something I had to do." he held her there for a while until she pushed him away. She whipped quickly at her face until she was content that no tears lerked then she looked up to stared Ichigo in the eyes. Brilliant amber colliding with ebony black; the tenderness shone in both sets of eyes, one that is only shown to those deserving of it.

"Go see Goat face, he turned serious when you left. I suspect that's how he always was, that goofy act was too damn silly for a ex-Taicho."

"Yeah, where is he?"

"The river, you know where."

"Thanks Karin, Yuzu. I'll bring Goat face with me to be back for dinner."

"Alright it'll be ready when you get back." Yuzu called as Ichigo walked right back out of the door.

As he walked he thought about his situation now and what his family would think about everything. Would they accept them, Byakuya and him, easily? Or will they reject them horribly just because they were two men and were together? Well he couldn't very well turn back now, not that he would even think about it. But he hoped his family accepted them, it would mean a lot to him. But he suspected the girls would accept it easily and if that is all he could get, well, two out of three is better than nothing.

And another thing is, how will they keep up this relationship? And how long will Byakuya want to keep it secre? Hopefully not long, he cant imagine trying to keep the situation between the two of them 'business as usual' in public for long. He wondered if he should consult with Byakuya about the situation with Gin, since he hasnt really thought much about the poor guy. He was asking for forgivness and help, not like Ichigo knew how to help him, but maybe Byakuya could help come up with something.

Ichigo was pulled back from his thoughts when he heard the low rush of the river beside him. He leveled his gaze to the ground to see a figure in the distance near the rivers edge. When he finally reached Isshin he was sitting on the edge of the high river bank, one leg hanging over the side and one bent at the knee with an arm hung over it. He was smoking, something he only did when they visited Misaki's grave. He sat next to his father and mimicked his stance only he was leaning back on the heels of his hands.

"Hey old man." The young man said as he looked out into the clear water of the river. The same water he knew could look so ugly when fate was feeling cruel.

"Ichigo," His dad said, moving to rake his gaze over his son he hasnt seen in what felt like ages. He looked well enough.

"How long have you been gone now?"

"7 almost 8 months." came the quiet answer. Now that he said it out loud, Ichigo realized how ridiouclously long a time that is to not hear from a person when they just up and disappear one day.

"And you didn't think to even say a little something to your old man? Do you know how worried the girls were?" He asked again with a slightly hurt expression. Isshin knew he was eccentric and that he pushed Ichigo to his limits, illecting his temper many times. But he didnt think he deserved not knowing if his son was alive or not.

"Funny Karin said the same about you." Ichigo replied, trying to rien in his guilt.

"Hell Ichigo, I know it's you we are talking about, but even 7 months with no word is a little much."

"I know I'm sorry. I had an unexpected problem after I regained my powers."

They were both now staring at each other now, a hurt and worried look spread across Isshin's face and a siencirely sorry and regretful expression on his son's. Dark ebony eyes again clashed with bright amber, and it was then Ichigo realized how much Karin resembled their father. Ichigo felt horrible that he put his family through this much pain, he just didnt realize this would have been the reaction when he decieded that day to leave and train to regain his poweres.

"I'm sorry goat-face, I didnt mean to make you guys worry this much." he said looking away from his father and instead refocousing his gaze at the running water.

"Im guessing it has to do with that bracelet?" Isshin changed the subject, letting Ichigo know his apology was accepted without having to extend the moment.

"Mmhm. Old man, how long have you been smoking since I left?" he answered, and asked as his curiosity tugged at him.

Isshin let out a sigh and took another drag of his cigarrete.

"3 months now."

"Well, you dont need to anymore."

"A few more months and you would have missed the trip."

Ichigo didnt need to ask what trip he was talking about, it was the one day(usually) that his dad would smoke. Ichigo knew he worried his father deeply if he had pushed him into smoking.

"Yeah, I know."

"Karin and Yuzu would have been devistated."

"Yeah, I know." they were both staring out into the river, when his dad suddenly stood up putting out his cigarrete.

"Come on Ichigo, let's go home. It's time for dinner right around now."

"Yeah, you're right."

They were half way to the house when Ichigo finally spoke up again. His arms raised and his hand planted to the back of his neck.

"You know dad, I think we all like this calm side of you. Karin figured out that it was an act, and Yuzu isn't a kid anymore. I think it was time."

"You think so?" Isshin asked, turning to look at Ichigo who was nodding at him.

"Yeah, Yuzu would have started to get annoyed with it at some point or another." He said with a grin beginning to form.

"Yeah, yeah." Isshin shook his head in amuesment, a grin pulling at his lips also.

_Well at least I got my family situated._

**Yeah but I wonder how heart broken Bya-chan is right now.**

_Shiro I am going to kill you!_

Shrio just laughed maniaclly, unable to hold his old behavior from leaking out of his control.

_Byakuya,_

Ichigo thought fleetingly, he looked to the sky as he walked as if the vastness of the darkening blue well would give him all the answers he needs.

* * *

AN: Well, I only got 10 reviews but my good friend, tderwes24 has been needing a pick-me-up. And she guessed my age correctly, so here is your chapter love. Im sorry it is a bit slow, but I lengthened it by 800 words so it wasnt so short. I hope you like my take on Isshin and the twins, those two will be involved later in the story. ;)

I love you darling, I hope this make you feel a bit better c:

Review pleaseee, you know the 12 reviews deal by now. Thanks to all those who reviewed btw, they made me smile.


	13. That's perfect!

Chapter 13-

Watching Byakuya pace around the room in moments when Hiyori got him alone was starting to hurt her brain.

Hiyori kept her promise to Ichigo, she would watch the younger shinigami while he didn't know. At night she would check on him in his sleep, but most of the time she would have to force him to sleep using shinten, a tranquilizer. She was now skilled in the art the humans called 'blow darts' though there were no darts involved. She made sure to make him eat while he was in her presence, because his diet was lacking since Ichigo left.

She also made sure to drag him away, with the other Betas, from his work and to relax at times, knowing he drowned himself in paper work. They had gone to a few spas and natural springs in the area, though the nicest was swallowed by 'The Emptiness', as it was now known as by the locals and lower shinigamis. But Hiyori couldn't help Byakuya's loneliness and despair. Though one wouldn't be able to tell unless you knew him well, but Hiyori has known him since he was just a kid, 100 something years ago. She wouldn't let anyone know, but the youngster from back then had always had a soft spot in her heart, and even back then she made it her duty to make sure he was mostly unharmed, well she did until the 'Incident' happened and she was forced to leave. So Ichigo's request, was really no bother at all; she would have done all this on her own accord.

But in times when she made sure that he had eaten, sleep enough, and had gotten him away from his work, she could do no more for him when he began to pace. And it was a regular occurence, after their usual meal, and get away Byakuya would begin to pace as he would whenever and wherever he was- when they were alone of course.

"Byakuya, you are making me dizzy please, sit down." Hiyori spoke respectfully, from Shinji's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist, in a hopeful attempt to coax the captain to sit down without a fuss. This tactic worked occasionally, and today was one such occurence. Byakuya sat down elegantly and gracefully but with a huff of air and a cross of his arms over his chest. Hiyori knew that she had to ask Byakuya just what was wrong with him, not for her sake but for him to get it off his chest.

"Byakuya, what's wrong? Even though I have an idea."

"Ichigo hasn't been to see me since he left with the bracelet Mayuri and Kisuke made for him, months ago." He said sullenly.

"But at least he sends you plenty of letters. It lets you know he is thinking of you, right?" Lisa asked him. The rest of the Visords were sitting just a few feet away from the pair. It was a regular occurence, for Byakuya to be seen with the Visords now days.

"Well yes, but by Kami has it felt like an eternity since I've seen him!" Byakuya said with a pout and a silly stomp of his foot; his childish side that the Visords have gotten to know since Ichigo brought him to them, was showing itself.

Byakya had grown comfortable and lax with the Visords, after he realized that they really didn't care for what he did. It was a breath of fresh air for him, since his whole life has been centered around what others thought; he realized that the Visords were very much like Ichigo in a sense. Proud, yet they didn't judge anyone for how they were, just on their loyalty and sense of justice. They saw the things that mattered.

"Well, why does he have to be the one to come here?" Mashiro asked him.

"Yes, why don't you go to the World of the Living to visit him there?" Rojuro commented.

"Well, because-" Byakuya struggled to come up with an idea.

"What would be my cover? It isn't as if I could just say I was going to visit him. That would raise suspicion."

"Just say your going on vacation." Shinji said, his finger digging in his nose in that highly disgusting habit of his.

"Vacation?"

"Yeah, like a break from work. Honestly you have an infatuation with paper work, Byakuya." Kensei said with his eyes closed as he lounged on the couch.

"It would be a nice get away, and with as hard as you work, I'm sure they will grant you permission immediately." Hachigen told Byakuya.

Bya sat there with a thoughtful look on his face, as if he were considering his options.

"Didn't Isshin offer his spare room to any shinigami in need of a place to stay? Everyone knows that Kisuke is a weird one so they would understand if you were to stay at Ichigo's" Love told him.

"Love you're a genius." Rojuro excalimed, or as possible for Rojuro to exclaim while he was reading a manga.

Byakuya's face lit up as if the sun, moon and all the stars decided to converge in one spot. The shine in his steel-gray eyes making them light up so much Hiyori swore they looked silver.

"I don't know, what if I'm not wanted there?"

"Baka, your words and your expression don't match." Hiyori called to him trying to sound annoyed even as a slight smirk was pulling at her lips.

"Byakuya, go. It'll be good for you two to see each other and you really do need a break from work."

"I believe I have a better idea."

"Huh?"

"Why not make them force me to take vacation time? That would be perfect! Thank you all, Hiyori please don't bother coming around for the next two weeks alright?"

"Okay."

Then the childish noble left the house and was on his way back to his office, and for once he was looking forward to doing so much paperwork.

*_(*)_*

"Kuchiki-Taicho, please give me some of the paper work to do, you will get ill at this rate." Momo, his lieutenant, practically begged him.

"Hinamori Fuka-Taicho, I move through the paper work much more swiftly. I also have nothing left to do after work so I have plenty of time. Now if you will bring me another stack; if there is no more of mine then bring me what you have not finished."

"But Kuchiki-Taicho-"

"Hinamori, that would be an order." Byakuya said impassive as ever.

"Hai Taicho," she said solemnly as she walked from the room to carry out his orders.

_Thank you Hinamori for your concern but that is exactly my goal._

Byakuya continued at that rate for two weeks straight. Only sleeping for a few hours a week, not eating much food to the point of starvation and completing endless paper work and occasionally read a thick leather-bound book.(AN: That book is important pay attention to it!) But he was now ahead on all his paper work, everything besides reports and those Hinamori had clearance to sign and she had gotten to them first, for the next couple weeks.

He was now in a captain's meeting discussing matters of the ninth squad Taicho vacancy, the head captain needed all of the Taicho's consent for the next Taicho to be chosen. Just as he was going to cast the voting, Byakuya swayed on his feet, darkness crawling into his vision as a strong wave of dizziness hit him and he collapsed to the floor. It was probably because of his weakened condition already, plus all the high reitsu in the room that caused his collapse.

"Byakuya!" Renji's voice called out just as Bya had hit the floor. Renji was at his comrade's side immediately, kneeling while gently turning Byakuya over after receiving consent from Unohanna.

"Kuchiki- Taicho, can you hear me?" Unohanna was kneeling next to Renji and was holding his face gently in her hand, inspecting it on both sides.

"Kuchiki-Taicho?" Unohanna was waiting for a few more seconds for an answer. Byakuya grunted to let her know that he could hear her.

"Sou-Taicho, I must cut this meeting short. Kuchiki-Tachio will not be able to continue and I cannot carry him to the Forth myself without risking injuring him more."

"Very well Restu, focus on Byakuya."

"Shunsui-kun could you please call for a team from my division?"

"Of course" then he was gone, flash stepping to the Forth personally.

"Byakuya, please follow my finger." Retsu moved her finger from side to side and Byakuya followed twice before darkness consumed him.

The next time Byakuya opened his eyes he was in a hospital room.

"Ah Kuchiki-Tachio, you're awake. You gave us all a scare." Restu Unohanna told him in her soft tones as she neared his bedside.

"Call me Byakuya, please Retsu, you care for me too much to not call me by my given name."

"Very well Byakuya-san, when was the last time you took off work?"

"Quiet a few years." he answered truthfully. The last time he took off work willingly had been the week right after his late wife passed away. Besides that instance, and the moments in time where he had to be forced into bed rest for injuries, it had been over 40 years that he has had a break.

"Well, now is the time for a vacation."

"But Retsu I still have paper work to finish." He said, trying to sit up. Might as well pour on a bit more the unwilling partner for a vacation act, a bit of reverse psychology never hurt anyone.

"I spoke to Hinamori fuka-taicho and according to her you have finished 6 weeks worth of paper work for your division. The stress combined with the lack of sleep, poor diet and exposure to high spiritual energies was the cause of your collapse. I have already informed Sou-taicho of this and he has ordered you to the Living World to relax and take a break from work for the next 6 weeks. Sorry Byakuya-san but you will be on your regular paper work regimen when you return." She gave him a warm smile and opened the window up for him.

"You are able to leave anytime today, just be sure to inform Sou-taicho before your departure. Leave whenever you feel ready, and have a good trip Byakuya-san." and with that she swept from the room.

**_Looks as if you got your wish master_**

_Oh no Senbonzakura, I got even better. I received 6 weeks, that is far more than I expected._

**_Well then I recommend to use and cherish them well._**

_Yes, but first I will need to tell the Visords how long I will be gone. I know Ichigo told them to watch over me._

"Hiyori," Byakuya called as he walked into the pack house of the Visords.

"Oh look who decided to turn up. I heard from Shinji you passed out in the middle of a captains meeting."

"Yes, Sou-Taicho ordered me to go to the World of the Living on vacation for 6 weeks."

"6, why so long?"

"Because that is how much of my paper work I managed to complete before I collapsed."

She whistled low and long.

"You pack 6 weeks of paper work into two weeks? Byakuya I believe Kensei now, you do have an infatuation with paper work."

"No I merely have one infatuation; I just came to inform you so you do not go looking for me."

"Yeah alright. Tell Ichi we say hi."

"Very well. Bye Hiyori, tell everyone I said so also."

*_(*)_*

"Sou-taicho, I will be leaving now." Byakuya informed Sou-taicho with slight displeasure being able to be heard in his voice.

"Byakuya, you really do work too hard, enjoy your vacation." Sou-Taicho gave him a pointed look.

"Yes Sou-Taichio, thank you." Byakuya replied with a defeated sigh.

"Will you be staying with Kisuke Urahara?"

Byakuya threw Yamamoto a slightly panicked look, knowing that the reason for the look was Yoruichi Shihoin.

"Very well, in an absolute emergency we will seek you out in the Kurosaki residence."

"Hai Sou-taicho."

"Safe travels." Byakuya took this as his dismissal and left the room, picking up the bag of necessities he packed and started heading to the Senkimon at top shunpo, even if Unohanna told him not to strain himself. He arrived in the World of the Living within 15 minutes, seeing as his shunpo was only bested by Yoruichi, Sou-Taicho, Shunsui and Juushiro.

_Ichigo_

**Chapter 13 1/2:**

Nel had just returned from her regular check ups on Ichigo in the World of the Living, but she seemed unpleasant.

"What's the matter, mi amor?" Her blond mate asked her, wrapping her arms around Nel's waist.

"It's Istygo again. He is still depressed."

"Dont worry mi amor, everyone gets like that sometimes. I know premero gets that way and his little other half as well."

"I know, this just seems different."

"Well, lets leave him to his own devices for a few weeks and when we check on him again, if he is still like that, we will let ourselves be known, yes?"

Nel tilted her head in thought. Maybe it was her presence in the World of the Living that had Ichigo so depressed.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan. And plus it gives us some more time together." Nel smiled, knowingly at her taller uke. Kami how she hated the teenage body she had now.

"That sounds very pleasant mi amor." she answered her seme with an equally knowing smile.

All the others in the room rolled their eyes. Mister kitty made gagging motions while Mantis and Gin laughed.

* * *

AN: So here is the next chapter c: It was pressed for time because I was at the beach all week and had only today to edit and post this. So even though we didn't get it done on time, I would like to thank my new beta, XxYoukai-KaitouxX ,for her efforts to edit this chapter on time. We'll get it next week sweetie, thank you!

This next chapter is going to be the reunion, I think. I have to go read it again, but im pretty sure they see each other. And that will be posted later tonight because of my darling friend, tderwes24. So make sure to give her a thanks and congrats c:

I would also like to thank all my reviewers. All my guest reviewrs thank you and Im sorry I couldn't get you on this list because some don't leave names, but know I love you guys too! c:

ctofi1 (ps. I hope I really get what you try to tell me, but Google Translate can only do so much but I do try my best! Promise!)

MinaBlueGlass

Captian Franu

Shenigmatic

Yonaka Kyoki

Voltaire Rousseau

AngelaMaeAmatuzio

igotmoneymoney

Castiel4life

Scarlotte O'Hara

TokenAsian

Kiyomi di Vongola

mononie

Dark Immortal Faerie

Foxluna

brina-soulLover

Aria6

Ivy Jane Backer

BlueRabbit24

Mayuzu

Chiyo-19

La terrible La

MadaMag


	14. Not dreaming

'

Chapter 14-

_Byakuya,_

_My thoughts have been filled only with you. I can't focus at work or even while I'm eating, or walking or anything at all. You have consumed my mind in every aspect._

_The little I do manage to pay attention and get done is so boring I want to drag my nails across a chalk board. Life here is so boring and tedious, the only entertainment is when Karin, Yuzu or old Goat face spar with me._

_I wish I could be at your side now, but sadly it isn't possible right now. I miss you so much._

_I love you,_

_Ichigo_

He read the letter that was open on Ichigo's desk. Byakuya arrived in the world of the living when Ichigo had decided to pick up his little sisters from school. Isshin allowed him to take up residence in the guest room for his visit, but he had a sneaking suspicion he would spend more time in Ichigo's bed then the guest room.

He decided to surprise Ichigo and wait for him here in his room, when he saw the letter written in neat beautiful hand writing on the desk. Byakuya took the letter to the bed and read it again as he lay there taking in Ichigo's scent. Like autumn leaves with a hint of smokiness. But soon the sleep deprivation got the better of him and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

*_(*)_*

Ichigo walked into his room after dinner and had to stop and rub his eyes at the sight he saw before him, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His partner Byakuya Kuchiki was sleeping in his bed, with the letter Ichigo had written for him laying next to him.

His customized captain's haori flared around him, his silky hair falling on Ichigo's pillow and his silk scarf that he only wears when he is around his mansion secured around his neck. Ichigo walked into the room and locked the door as he closed it quietly.

He stepped closer and sat on the edge of the bed, his hand moving to caress Byakuya's cheek. His fingers ghosted over the perfect skin and the simple touch send his nerves on edge.

Byakuya stirred in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open, his hand covering Ichigo's and pressing it against his face.

"Byakuya,"

"Ichigo, I missed you too." Bya said, now sitting up in the bed and nuzzling Ichigo's hand after giving the letter a glance. Ichi pulled Byakuya into an embrace and they held each other there for a while.

"What are you doing here? I mean I'm not complaining but you wont get in any trouble will you?"

"No, Sou-Taicho ordered me to rest, he sent me to the World of the Living and with a little acting skills I had him send me specifically to your house." he explained with a small mischievous smirk pulling at his lips as he gave Ichigo a knowing look.

"Kami how I missed you." then Ichigo locked lips with Byakuya. Always a gentle kiss at first, their lips moving slowly against each others before pulling away.

Ichigo pulled Byakuya to be pressed against him again as he laid on the bed with his partner. Ichigo ran his hand up and down Bya's back in a soothing way as they lay there together, catching up after all these months. Their voices soft, not wanting to break the atmosphere they created after being apart for so long.

"So why did the old man order you to rest?"

"Oh, well. He said I was working too hard. Something along those lines." Byakuya answered apprehensively.

Ichigo paused the motion of his hand to look at Byakuya with a bit of concern. The look on the noble's face meant he was hiding something and Ichigo didn't like that he was being lied to.

"Why are you lying to me? There isn't a reason for that."

"No, I'm not lying. I just know that you would... be upset if I told you why he sent me here." He responded and turned his head away. He was acting cutely despite what they were discussing and the barely noticeable blush running across his nose was and indication the there was something more to the situation.

"Well, as long as it didn't involve another man, I think I'll be fine with it."

"*sigh* I purposely made myself ill doing 6 weeks worth of paper work, so I could be forced into coming to the World of the Living so I could see you." Byakuya just spilled. Might as well just get it over with, and he did say as long as it didn't involve another man he wouldn't get upset.

Ichigo stopped all his movement, pulled away from Byakuya and began to inspect him over thoroughly. The noble looked a bit thinner than when he last saw him, and his eyes looked a bit sunken in from lack of sleep. But besides that he looked well, so Ichigo decided to let it pass since Byakuya was here with him now. But what he didn't realize was the way he ran his hands over the lovely body beneath him to inspect it had unexpected reactions.

Byakuya kept quiet while Ichigo inspected his body for any illness, but the battled roughened, yet gentle, hands running over his legs and across his flat stomach, to press against his chest and glide back down his sides were driving him crazy with desire. The feelings he felt during the heat were returning to him, though he knew the heat wasn't upon him; just the feelings of his desire during the time.

Ichigo's intense gaze wasn't helping in the least either, if anything, it was making Byakuya all the hotter under the collar. His heart rate picked up and he found himself to be panting lightly.

"I do believe you... said something along the lines of- 'I promise, to give you what you need... and more after this heat'." Byakuya's voice was low and he had to pause to catch his breath, his eyes filled with lust.

Ichigo looked away from Byakuya's body, finally accepting that he was healthy, and his fire amber gaze bored into Bya's now, gun-metal grey eyes. He took in Byakuya's appearance, the bright blush, panting breath, lust filled eyes, and slight shifting of his legs and concluded that he would definitely have to help him with his arousal. He just looked good enough to eat.

"I do think I said something like that, so do you want me to finish what I started?" Ichigo asked, gently moving Byakuya to lay underneath him.

"No, I want you to keep your promise... and give me more than what I need." At the response Ichigo growled, satisfied with his lovers answer. He straddled Byakuya's hips and crashed his lips against Bya's.

Ichigo's hollow instincts took over, completely dominating over the kiss. Tongues twined together in a sensual dance, hands moved over clothed bodies. Byakuya's hands rested on Ichigo's strong muscled chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. Ichigo had Byakuya's shihakusho top off in record time, while Byakuya struggled with the jeans Ichigo had on.

Ichigo pulled away and sat on Byakuya's thighs, jeans unbuttoned while he shook his head.

"Tonight is about you, Bya. Just enjoy."

He leaned forward, to suckle on Byakuya's throat, pulling a small moan from him. Moving his hands down Byakuya's body he explored the naked torso with his hands. His fingers lightly grazing the pale skin beneath them while he continued to give kisses to Byakuya and his silky smooth neck. He decided when he left Byakuya's lips swollen from all their kissing he would move on. He started slowly moving down the noble's toned body, leaving kisses, and love bites across his perfect, unblemished skin and only stopped when he reached the hakama. Byakuya watched as Ichigo slowly untied the uniform pants and slid them down his legs, hands caressing the sensitive skin as he slid the material off his body to land on the floor. He was now naked laying under Ichigo's half clothed body, and he was not liking that fact.

"Ichigo, take them off." it barely came out as a whisper, his voice slurred with need and passion.

"Wait, Bya, all in due time." Ichigo looked at the straining erection in front of him and curious of its taste, he gave it a long lick.

"Nghhhh," Ichigo's curious eyes locked onto Byakuya's as he took the noble all the way into his mouth, and- not that Byakuya was bragging- but that was a challenge seeing as he was on the large side.

Ichigo reveled in the taste of Byakuya, that was addicting to his senses and purely intoxicated him. Even without experience Ichigo was provided what he needed to know by his hollow instincts, in order to give his soon-to-be mate, pleasure.

He ran his tongue on the underside of Byakuya's cock, bobbing his head moving at a slow pace while making sure to lavish attention to the sensitive organ with his tongue. Byakuya squirmed under his ministrations, pleasure written on his face, or so Ichigo hoped. He ran a hand over Byakuya's thigh while he held the bucking hips down with a strong grip of the other hand.

Byakuya had never felt this way before. Even when he was with Hisana, a women he thought he loved, had he ever felt like this. She had never pleasured him, it was always he that did the work and yet it was never enough for him. He had wanted to feel some pleasure in the act, and at one point he thought he had. But now, with Ichigo, it was like his eyes opened to a new world and they had not even started.

_Is this what loving a person does to one?_

Another moan escaped Byakuya's lips, they were unintentional. Grunting and panting were also among the noises he was making, yet he never knew he could make them until just then. He had thought he was a silent lover, not even making a noise or heavy breath with his late wife.

_No Ichigo is much better._

When Ichigo swallowed around Byakuya, his throat constricting. The velvety walls closing around Byakuya ceased all thought.

Ichigo pulled away from Byakuya sensing he was nearing his completion, to Byakuya's displeasure- to which he voiced with a growl.

Ichigo stood and slowly pulled his pants and underwear off, making a show for Byakuya. His eyes never leaving Byakuya's face as his lover took in his body. Lust clouding the darkened steel-gray and finally Ichigo lay back down, draping over Byakuya.

Ichigo was big, even bigger than Byakuya's own large size and girth. But he wasn't scared of the pain that will occur, only the love and lust flowing into his mind. He loved this man and would take any pain necessary.

He captured the captain's lips again, then moving down his neck to the collar-bone, lifting three fingers to his lover's lips. Ichigo's tongue flickered over Byakuya's nipple, his pale body arching up to try to receive more contact from the naturally skilled appendage.

Ichigo's fingers pressing a bit firmer on Byakuya's lips and he finally understood, sucking the fingers into his mouth. He ran his tongue over and between the fingers coating them as much as possible, knowing what they would be doing.

Ichigo moaned when he felt Byakuya's silky tongue on his fingers. He lifted his head watching his lover coat his fingers, eyes closed, taking pleasure from sucking on Ichigo, even if it was just his fingers. The flush that was in place over the bridge of his nose, clearly showing against his pale flesh.

Ichigo pulled his fingers away from Byakuya and replaced them with his mouth, a satisfied moan coming from Byakuya. While he was distracted, Ichigo lowered his hand to Byakuya's entrance.

He opened his eyes to catch his lover expression when he pushed a finger, slowly, into the virgin hole. Byakuya gasped in surprise at the intrusion, wincing at the foreign feeling.

Ichigo watching Byakuya, saw the discomfort and wrapped his free hand around Byakuya and began to pump as he continued to kiss him.

At the feeling of Ichigo's hand around his cock and his continued kissing, Byakuya ignored the uncomfortable feeling. A hand finding its way into orange locks and the other scratching down his muscled shoulder with short nails.

Another finger was added and began scissoring, stretching Byakuya while they moved in and out. Another moan was dragged from him and it only helped to arouse Ichigo even more, spurring him on to add a third finger.

When Byakuya was thrusting back on his fingers, Ichigo took it a the sign that he was ready and pulled them out. He positioned himself between Byakuya's legs, one of the long muscled legs hooking itself on Ichigo's hip and the other over his shoulder.

Ichigo stared at steel-gray asking silently for confirmation. His answer was a loving gaze and a warm nod of Byakuya's head. And with that Ichigo leaned down, giving Byakuya a warm, gentle kiss full of love and passion, slowly pushing into his lover's tight body. Ichigo caught the loud moan leaving Byakuya with his own mouth pressed against his.

Ichigo sunk in oh-so-slowly, and Byakuya was thankful to his lover. He felt a burning sensation as Ichigo pushed in further. Finally sheathed fully, Ichigo stilled and waited for him to adjust to being fill. Panting filled the air between the two when Byakuya spoke.

"Ichigo, for the love of kami, move."

Ichigo obliged his lover and gave a shallow thrust, Byakuya moaning loudly and Ichigo groaning.

"Oh kami, Byakuya you're so... tight."

"Ichigo please- just hurry and... make love to me." Byakuya said, looking up into Ichigo's eyes, steely gray now molten with passion. Ichigo, now painfully aroused-even inside of Byakuya's body-at hearing the word 'love' instead of 'fuck' or 'sex', couldn't control himself anymore and thrust deep into Byakuya, hitting the captain's sweet spot right away. Byakuya screamed in pleasure, throwing his head back on the pillow, his hand clenching Ichigo's hair.

Over and over again Ichigo plunged into that tight heat that was Byakuya. One of his hands found Byakuya's that scratched feebly on his shoulder and inter twined their fingers. He had sent a slow, deep pace that elected low moans from them both.

"Ichigo, faster...deeper, harder please." Ichigo squeezed on Bya's hand and did as his lover wanted, the little control on the urge to mindlessly pound into the body underneath him, gone.

Ichigo moved the two from the bed to the floor, his forearm doubled to stabilize him and serve as a pillow to Byakuya. He ground his knees into the wood floor and wrapped both of Byakuya's legs around his waist as he pounded harder, deeper, and faster into Byakuya, as to his instructions.

Byakuya's cries getting louder and more frequent, broken moans, whines, and whimpers; grunts and groans all escaping him. He wanted to wrap his hand around his neglected cock but Ichigo held one arm with the hand beneath Byakuya's head and the other high above them both on the floor.

"Ichigo, oh Ichi please. I need to... I need to c-"

Ichigo gazed at Byakuya underneath him. The moonlight from the window that, poured into the room, playing along Byakuya's skin giving him an unearthly appearance. He was a moaning mess and his face of pure pleasure, his captivating scent flooding Ichigo's senses. The pressure of the squeeze of their hands as one or both clenched at them trying to ground themselves to something.

And the way Byakuya tasted; by kami Ichigo just couldn't get enough of that taste. The one unique only to Byakuya as Ichigo kissed him.

Ichigo rammed into Byakuya harder and deeper, which he didn't think was quiet possible seeing as the floor under them groaned. Then with a few whispered word- in a sexy, husky voice- Byakuya screamed Ichigo's name and exploded his load between them, his muscles from head to toe tensing.

"Byakuya," Ichigo groaned as Byakuya tightened around his length and he released his seed into Byakuya. His face buried into the crook of Bya's neck and his eyes flashed gold. Ichi gave a few more thrusts riding out both of their orgasms and he leaned his weight on Byakuya underneath him for a moment.

"I love you too, Ichi." and with that Byakuya fell asleep with Ichigo still inside him. Ichigo gave a smile, still panting and waited for the violent urge he was feeling to pass, and settled Byakuya in his bed, pulling him to his side as Bya cuddled with Ichigo in his sleep instead of what he had wanted to do.

"I'll give you more of what you need tomorrow." and he followed his lover into sleep.

* * *

AN: Soo this is the longest chapter yet. Umm I want even expecting this to happen in this chapter and I wrote it. It was really rough so it took a bit more time than expected to edit it but here it is. I hope you all enjoyed that, I know a lot of you were waiting for it. I just hope it didn't seem rushed. Please let me know what you thought.

This chapter is dedicated to tderwes24 my lovely friend that deserves a shout out. She was even my 100th reviewer. So thank her. So next chapter I find pretty funny, lets just say you all find out what Ichi's 'violent urge' was. So please review and let me know what you think. Amd Im going to go pass out now since it's almost three in the morning! Love all!


	15. Marks

Chapter 15-

**"Ichigo..."**

Ichigo groaned in his sleep.

**"Ichigo..."** the voice was louder and more forceful, and still Ichigo only moved his head

**"ICHIGO!" **he felt something HEAVY land on his stomach. He jerked awake, sitting up suddenly; then he felt a slap to his face and he was fully awake then.

"Dammit Shiro that hurt!" Ichigo told the hollow that was sitting in his lap, rubbing his red cheek.

**"Well if ya would wake up the first time I wouldn't have ta do that now would I?"**

"Shiro, shut up."

**"Ichigo, why didn't you mark him?"**

"Shiro what the hell are you talking about?"

**"Don't play stupid Ichi, cuz no matter how much I call ya an idiot I kno ya ain't. Last night when you finally got your piece of ass, why the hell didn't ya mark him?"**

"You mean when I wanted to bite the shit out of his shoulder?"

**"Yea, that." **Shrio answered with a slight pout.

"Because Shrio, what if he isn't sure? I can't force him into that, it is for life isn't it?"

**"Yea Ichi, it is."**

"Then there's your answer."

Ichigo slid Shiro off his lap and stood, stretching. He was back in his crazy side ways inner world, Zangetsu standing at the edge of the building per usual.

"Hey old man Zangetsu."

**_"Ichigo."_** the spirit nodded at Ichigo then went right back to looking out at the inner world. New additions could be seen, such as a shore line and sea at the end of the city. The old spirit gazed out at the new formations, even though neither of the other two parts of his shared soul had noticed the beautiful sites.

**"Don't ya ignore me, dammit!"** Shiro aimed a flying fist at Ichigo, which the teen almost didn't dodge.

"Shiro," Ichigo sighed.

**"Dont 'Shiro *sigh, annoyed look*' me! I'm pissed! Ya should have marked him, if not Ichi you're gonna get hurt, I will end up goin outta control and I don't think you'll be able to stop me this time. And it wont even be intentional this time. Or if it aint me then it's gonna be ya!"**

"Shiro what are you talking about? The Visords make more sense then you do, right now. And that's saying something."

**"Ichigo, ya have picked your mate, and that mate chose ya. There aint no way around that, ya two are bonded for life. Ya felt your hollow instincts last night, right?"**

"Yeah..."

**"That's cuz ya are me and I am ya. If I need your power, that's mine to take. If ya need my power, it's yours to take! The longer ya wait to mark Byakuya, the harder the hollow instincts are going to fight and the worse your situation is gonna get."**

"Shiro, how will it get worse?"

**"Ichi, I have ta spell shit out for ya! Ya will start hurting anyone that even talks to Byakuya. That includes Karin and Yuzu, Goat face, Hat and clogs, Yoruichi, ME! Everyone will be seen as an enemy tryin ta take what's yours. I bet that even when ya wake up ya will be angry not seeing a mark on him."**

"Fine, I'll talk to him about it, alright?" Shiro sighed and began pacing in front of Ichigo. His arms flailing as he mumbled to himself and finally he stopped and ran a hand down his face.

**"Ichi, watch out, Okay? Bya-chan is starting ta show hollow characteristics. What Shinji said is true, tha more exposure ta your reiatsu is affecting 'im."**

"Shiro, how is he gonna handle that?" Ichigo's voice suddenly taking a panicked aspect to it.

**"Calm down, he wont be affected spiritually, basically he wont become a hollow or visord, or even a being like ya. He will still be a full shinigami."**

Ichigo sighed in relief, his brows, that had furrowed in worry, relaxing slightly.

**"Ichigo, ya know you are an Alpha, and I mean one like Shinji. Shinji has his mate and although it doesn't seem that was, she calms him. But she is marked; you could tell who was mated, yeah?"**

"Yes,"

**"Name them."**

"Shiro just tell me about Byakuya!"

**"Ichigo, name them."**

"Hiyori to Shinji, Rojuro to Love, and Mashiro to Kensei. Lisa was an Alpha I think, unmated and Hachigen was mated but I don't know to who."

**"Good, ya can tell. Even Hachigen. That was your instinct, it was telling you not to encroach into another Alpha's territory, but you have your mate, so you wouldn't need ta. But that is why it's important, without marking no one can tell Byakuya belongs to ya. It's for safety if nothing else."**

"Fine Shiro, please just tell me about Byakuya."

**"He will act just like a beta would act around his alpha. The alpha makes the final decision, if you were to say jump, Byakuya would ask how high... eventually. The reason for this is because the beta chose that alpha to be able to make best decision for the beta's safety. Remember ya did this during the mating season, when ya decided the betas would stay at Byakuya's mansion. This really applies to when the beta is pregnant but it is mostly always the case. He will also act as the alpha female."**

"Like a wolf pack?"

**"Kind of, there is the leader. Like Shinji, the there is their mate or alpha female, like Hiyori. If for some reason something would happen ta Shinji the rest of the pack would listen to Hiyori." **

"That make sense."

**"When dealing with ya or your pack, Byakuya would be acting on the hollow instincts that were awoken when the bond formed between ya two. That also applies ta anything ta do with his safety, I think that when he gets pregnant he will be running on hollow rules all the time."**

"So he isn't in danger or can get in trouble with the Gotei 13?"

Shiro looked at Zangetsu and the spirit shook his head.

**"No not that we can think of."**

"Alright, I'll talk with Byakuya about the marking." Then Ichigo started fading out, leaving his inner world.

**"Do ya think he is gonna be mad, that we lied to him?"**

**_"It is not our place to say anything, Senbonzakura made very clear what Byakuya wanted."_** Zangetsu replied, though with a worried look on his face.

**"If only people told him shit."**

He woke early the next morning, Byakuya in his arms. One of Byakuya's arms was laying on Ichigo's chest and a leg twined with his own. The other hand was tangled in Ichigo's hair, his head in the crook of Ichigo's neck.

Ichi smiled at seeing how Byakuya was sleeping and began running his hand through the silky hair. Some of the jet black locks slipped off Bya's shoulder exposing the perfect flesh, and at seeing it Ichigo was enraged.

There was nothing there to show Byakuya was his, nothing to tell others to back away from his mate. A low growl escaped Ichigo and his hand stopped moving, Shiro had been right, and now Ichigo had a very primal urge to bite into Bya's shoulder.

The vibrations caused by his growl woke Byakuya up. The normally deep sleeper waking immediately at hearing the displeased noise. He shot up, sitting in the bed and moved away from Ichigo all in one quick movement.

"I-ichigo?" He asked nervously after seeing the look on Ichigo's face. His eyes turned to a gold color; his body tense and the canines in his mouth now a very razor-sharp.

"Byakuya, come here." Byakuya slowly shook his head, but even with the denying shake moved slightly closer to Ichigo.

"I didn't mark you last night, thinking you might not want it, but I am going to mark you now."

"Why would you think I wouldn't want it?" Byakuya tried to distract Ichigo and actually get him to explain what he was talking about.

**"Ichigo's alpha instincts are starting to take control of his actions." **That raspy voice Byakuya hadn't heard since that captains meeting that Kisuke went to help with Ichigo's suppressant.

"What do you mean?"

**"It means our little Ichi here is about to bite the shit outta your shoulder unless ya can calm him down."**

"And how would you suggest I do that?"

**"I don't know, that's beta business, but I'll explain it quickly before Ichi regrets doing it to ya. It's taking all he can just to sit still there and stare at you. He didn't do this last night because he wasn't sure that you wanted it."**

"Why not? I told him I did."

**"No, ya told him ya wanted to be with him, not be his mate. LIFE LONG MATE! This is a life long thing and for ya two, seeing as Ichigo can still technically die and go to Soul Society, a very, very life long commitment. Ya understand, this isn't just marriage or love, this is a soul deep level. Ya will be bonded for the rest of your days."**

"Ichigo, Hiyori explained being mates with someone is. She also told me how hard it is from marking a mate. So the fact that you are holding yourself there is answer enough."

Byakuya moved and sat in Ichigo's lap, caressing his cheek and tipping his head to the side exposing his neck and shoulder. Ichigo looked into Byakuya's eyes one more time and saw no doubt, and looked down at the exposed flesh.

Ichigo flared plenty of his reiatsu and it enveloped Byakuya as Ichigo's canines punctured right in the crook of Byakuya's neck. At the sharp pain Byakuya couldn't help but to cry out, but then a surge of pleasure replaced the pain.

He could feel something entering his body, but what he didn't know -until he realized. Ichigo was pushing reiatsu into Byakuya, but this was pure hollow. It didn't spread but instead pooled at the puncture. When Ichigo pulled away the skin began to weave itself together, healing itself until only four white puncture wounds were left and three blood-red slashes starting thick at the puncture wounds just above his shoulder-blade and ending in thin strips meeting the two just above his collar-bone. Two more red strips running from the end of the eye socket bone, these thin, into his hair-line, these thick, also marking him as Ichigo's- but only Ichigo noticed these.

Byakuya was panting hard while he looked at Ichigo, holding his hand over the mark. Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's hand and slowly moved it aside and examining the mark. They were similar to the ones on Ichigo's hollow mask, and they really stood out on Byakuya's pale skin; blood-red against the lightest tan.

"Why...?"

"Shiro or Shinji didn't tell you?" Byakuya asked and watched Ichigo shake his head, never looking away from the mark; his head tilting to the side, feline like.

"When a beta is marked they keep the four puncture wounds from the canines and a mark unique to the hollow, visord or... you thatmarked them. All the mated Visords have one, they all aren't necessarily on the shoulder like mine but, they have them."

"Really?"

"Yes like Shinji's tongue ring he can't ever take it off, that's Hiyori's mark, Hiyori's longer tooth is Shinji's mark. Um, lets see the number 6 on Kensei actually stands for the six holes in Mashiro's mask but he just says it's his name to save time. Mashiro's entire back is covered in silver wind markings. Rose's is pretty unique it is actually invisible at first but to the touch or high alpha reiatsu it will flare bright red, Love has a predator bird burned into his skin. Hachigen's cross on his hair head is of his past mate."

Ichigo let Byakuya ramble on about the visords as he traced the three marks on his shoulder and took a look at the ones on his face, running his thumb over them.

"Is there something wrong with my face Ichigo?"

"Huh?"

"You continue to mess with that one spot and staring." Ichigo gave a smirk knowing Byakuya was going to freak out.

"Oh nothing, I was just looking at the rest of the mark." Ichigo tried stifling his laughs while he talked and surprisingly was able to stay quiet at the end of speaking.

"WHAT!?" Byakuya ran, naked, to the mirror that hung on the back of Ichigo's door. Byakuya was looking at his face and shoulder breathing a sigh of relief as he realized his hair hide the marks on his face.

"Oh hey! I didn't see the ones on your hips." There on both hips were three marks, each these lookingas though claws were holding onto Byakuya's hips but the grip slipped backwards and left marks that ripped open skin, the same blood-red as the other five marks.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Hey don't blame me, I didn't even know you would get those. You were the one that knew and still agreed." Ichigo said innocently. Shiro laughed manaiaclly, not being able to breath because he was laughing so much, Zangetsu also letting out a few chuckles.

"You're right, well at least you don't see the ones on my face." He sighed out. Ichigo finally let out a chuckle and stood from the bed to stand behind his mate. He put his hands right on the jagged looking claw marks and leaned into Byakuya's ear.

"I think they make you look sexy." he husked.

"Well why am I the only one with a mark if they are so sexy?" Byakuya pouted.

"Huh? Maybe it's just hidden."

"Hiyori said that it would be visable to the eye with a quick once over. The only ones with hidden marks is Rose, but thats part of the mark, and Shinji's which you can clearly see when he talks, and really when does Shinji ever shut up?"

"Ichi-nii! breakfast!" Karin called up just as Ichigo was about to answer.

"Shit I forgot about my sisters last night! They probably heard everything."

"Didnt your father say something about them staying at Urahra's the night to spend time with Uyruru and Jinta?"

"Hey that's true, when did you hear that?"

"He mentioned something about having to mention it to Yuzu after she gets back in the morning from Kisuke's house. He left grumbling on about it."

"Well then I think we both should shower and get to eating something."

"You're right, shall I shower first or you?"

"You go ahead, and Byakuya?" Ichigo called his name while he was pulling his haori on already dressed to walk out of the room. When Byakuya turned his lips were crashed against Ichigo is a deep kiss. Ichigo pulling Byakuya's hair at his nape caused the noble to tip his head back, deepening the kiss. Byakuya moaned and was about to wrap his arms around Ichigo when his lover pulled away.

"That's because I cant do it until tonight." Ichigo smirked.

"Ichigo you are such a tease!" Byakuya huffed and stormed from the room, making sure not to slam the door. Ichigo laughed and grabbed a pair of his sleeping pants, a large t-shirt and boxers ready for his shower.

Chapter 15 1/2:

Lilynette stopped abrublty in mid-sonido. She stared up at the sky, tilting her head to the side in confusion. Her other half landed next to her after doubling back and looked her over with a questioning gaze.

"Que paso?" he asked.

"Algo con Ichigo."

"Que?"

"I dont know, his reiatsu feels different."

"Lily you know it always does between the worlds." he counterred her.

"Pero, the reason we patrol here is because the link between the worlds is stronger here, therefore anything we feel is more likely related. It feels different."

"Lily it is most likely nada. No te preoccupes, he is fine."

"I guess," She returned her eyes to the sands in front of her. She knew she was the most perseptive of the group, so she didn't hold anything against them for dismissing her. She knew she was the only one who felt it.

"Vamos Lily." The shaggy brown haired man told her and took off again. Lily followed him, again patrolling the sands of Hueco Mundo with a strange feeling about Ichigo plaguing her.

* * *

AN: Soooo I think im going to raise the # of reviews needed for an extra chapter. So the new number is 16 reviews per the latest update within the 5 day limit.

So I thought this was the funny chapter, but I guess not. There was a lot more explaining than what I thought, but I guess that helps clear up things a bit more and was nessecary. Yay! Bya got his mark and freaked the hell out over them hehe.

Btw I was looking at the rest of the chapters word count and they increase, so that means longer chapters in the near future. Im also starting a count down, not that the story is close to over, but I always lik to kno how much more I have left of a story, so that will be effective immedeatly. **Chapters left: 21**

I also wanted to kno if you all would like more if the translations for the Spanish were next to the word/ sentence of Spanish, at the end in the authors note or if you all would like to translate them yourself. There have been a few words but the language will be showing up much more frequent very soon, so let me kno in a review pllllllease!

And to my reviewer that totally pegged what the urge was congrats! And thank you to all my reviewers again, and my little review counter to make sure im on top of the early updates. I love all you guys c:

**Translations:**

**Que paso=** What happened / What's wrong

**Algo con Ichigo= **Something with Ichigo

**Que=** What?

**Pero= **But...

**nada. No te preoccupies=** nothing. Don't worry

**Vamos Lily= **Let's go Lily


	16. Just our place

**Count down- 20 left**

Chapter 16-

Breakfast was interesting enough, if one could call it that.

***Flash back***

They both finished showering and moved down the stairs close together, holding hands. Byakuya decided it wasn't a bad idea to let everyone in the living world know about them, just that the shinigami couldn't find out because they would report it to his family and then everything would become a mess.

So when he sat down and faced Ichigo's family with a serious face and told them that he wasn't going anywhere for a while, well you can just imagine the family's reaction.

"Wait, Ichi-nii and Kuchiki-san are… together as i-in a relationship?" Yuzu asked very confused, looking between the both of them.

"Yuzu, you should have seen that coming. I saw it when Byakuya stopped by looking for Ichi a few months ago." Karin said sipping on her juice giving us a critical look.

That's when a sputtering from the left caught the attention of everyone, causing the group to look over. Isshin was pounding on his chest, trying to dislodge the liquid caught in his throat. Yuzu stood and helped him with a soothing hand to his back until he calmed and gazed at us seriously.

He had finally dropped his goofiness down a few notches and the house finally felt at ease and didn't feel like such a farce- well to Ichigo at least. Even though Karin seemed a bit more at ease within the house, while Yuzu just carried on as though nothing happened.

"Ichigo, are you sure about this it could get very… complicated." Isshin hesitated a bit as he gazed at Byakuya.

"Dad, even if I wasn't absolutely sure, like I am, there is no turning back now." he told him with a slight smirk, reaching over to squeeze the slender hand held in his own.

He turned a very intense look at Byakuya; they didn't say anything as they stared at each other. Ichigo was starting to get nervous with the stern expression on his dad's face, and apparently so were the twins if the way they constantly continued to shift was anything to go by.

Isshin seemed to be looking for something in Byakuya's face, and Bya just looked back waiting to see what the man's verdict would be. He slightly tilted his head in what appeared to be inquiry and the slight nod Byakuya gave in returned indicated they understood the silent conversation. Isshin seemed to be pleased with this because he gave a slight smile and small shake of his head, then turned to look back at me.

"If you're sure then, I accept Byakuya into the family. Just…treat each other well boys. Life can be too short sometimes." He said. And with that a light conversation picked up.

***End flash back***

The girls managed to convince Byakuya to spar with them and that is the reason they were now in the training room under Urahara's shop. The eccentric man at first gave the entire family, including Byakuya, a critical once over before a knowing smirk broke out along his face. The expression becoming smug as a slight breeze brushed Byakuya's hair aside, giving him the slightest glimpse of the blood-red mark on the side of Bya's face.

"Urahara-san, Kurosaki-san, I hope you don't mind if I correct the ladies."

"Byakuya-kun, it's Kisuke please. If you are to stay together with Ichigo you must call me by my given name."

"Also call me Isshin, none of this proper shhhh- business." He corrected himself quickly.

"Very well." Byakuya said with a nod and understanding tone.

"And to answer your question, no I do not mind. They have a great deal to learn." Kisuke answered for the both of them.

Word had spread immediately that Byakuya and Ichigo were together when Yuzu excitedly told Ururu and Yoruichi overheard. The women had rushed to them and embarrassed them constantly throughout the hour it took to explain everything the others needed to know. Kisuke helped explain some bits, seeing as he was the one who helped the Visords. Let's just say the both of them were sporting healthy blushes throughout the entire event.

"Ichigo come spar with your old man and Yoruichi." Isshin called to Ichigo as he watched Kisuke, Byakuya and his sisters in conversation.

"Yeah Ichi-berry come spar with your old trainer. Oh, oh, oh! I just had a thought! Are you going to let me train your kids, Ichi-berry, Bya-boo?!" The cat shifter said loud enough for everyone in the basement to hear, causing blushes to once again bloom across the couple's face. Byakuya began to chase the women around in indignity after she shunpo'ed over and began cooing and rubbing at his stomach. He was yelling at her; things like she was crazy and that he wasn't pregnant and even if he was he wouldn't let her anywhere near his kids. Or something along those lines, Needless to say, it was a big shocker and relief to see the noble acting that way.

Especially to those who knew him before and missed his old personality greatly.

With all the excitement throughout the time spent with everyone the day had gone by in a flash and they all ended up exhausted, not even bothering to cook dinner and just ordering out, and eating all together at the shop. After dinner everyone went their separate ways, except Byakuya who stayed behind at Kisuke's saying he had to work a few things out with the man. Though he said he wouldn't be that long, Ichigo couldn't help wanting to stay by his side all the time.

Ichigo got to his bed and lay there thinking about his lover, his mate, and the love of his forever. He was a bit disappointed that the entire day had been spent with family and they couldn't get any time alone, but he was glad that they all accepted Byakuya and Ichigo's relationship so easily. Not even a word of disapproval uttered all day, not one disapproving or disgusted glance all day long. It all seemed a bit too easy to Ichigo, but then again he shouldn't be surprised; this was his family and... second family he was talking about.

Kisuke had explained the mate thing to his family and how Byakuya would not be going anywhere until one of them dies, saving Ichigo the explanations. He was amazed at how well they took it actually, the girls immediately calling him nii-san.

Though Ichigo couldn't help but feel that something was a bit off. Nothing that involved him was that easy; but he brushed the feeling aside wanting to stay optimistic and not jinx things. Ichigo turned on his side with a sigh to face the window, when he saw his lover sitting on the tree limb outside his window watching him with a small smile spread across his perfect lips. Ichigo smiled brightly and opened the window, feeling the fresh night air rush past him and into the room while he gazed at his mate.

"Well hello there." he said a in a flirtatious way.

"Hi, it's a fine night out. Would you care to take a walk?" Byakuya said as the smile spread a bit more, morphing into a slight smirk.

"Sounds good to me" Ichigo changed into his shinigami form and hopped out of his room to the ground and gestured for Byakuya to lead him wherever it was he had in mind to go tonight. Byakuya was taking him somewhere but wouldn't tell where no matter how much Ichigo pestered him at first, before he finally gave up and just enjoyed the time with his mate. They talked and cuddled (though if you asked them, they would tell you it was manly hugging) while they walked, Byakuya telling him of his youth and the time he spent with the betas during heat.

Ichigo groaned at the mention of heat and told Byakuya how his was spent. Byakuya actually laughing, trembling with his amusement.

"You find that funny? I was soooo damn horny for you I could swear I started humping the couch seeing your face instead of it. On multiple occasions!"

Byakuya only laughed harder at Ichigo's annoyed tone as he continued to tell Byakuya about the many bruises Shinji, Kensei and Love sported after he left and how they received them.

"Well, I think there will be plenty of time to make up for your suffering." Byakuya pulled Ichigo to a stop in front of a building. Ichigo not taking note of where they were walking because he was staring down at Byakuya, was surprised to find himself in front of the warehouse that he used as training grounds.

"Byakuya, why are we here?" Ichigo walked into the building- Byakuya leading him- and was surprised yet again when he saw how the inside of the building was transformed. A large, expensive looking bed in the center of a room with the door wide open that he could see inside of from where he stood.

He walked to the room that was placed in a corner of the warehouse and walked in after Byakuya, he glanced around the new space seeing how different from the rest of the warehouse it was. The walls were no longer the steel of the building around them but remade and was like regular dry-wall. The window on the back wall having silk curtains with an elegant looking rope on the wall beside them, to be able to tie them.

The floor now had soft carpet which he could feel between his toes, since he had taken his shoes off upon entering the room. Candles lined the wooden dressers also new additions, giving the entire room a romantic feel not to mention the large bowl of strawberries.

He looked back to the bed and saw Byakuya laying there, only in his captain's haori. A blush covering the bridge of his nose while he was looking away, told Ichigo that it was embarrassing for him. He felt ridiculous for stripping and basically spreading his legs for Ichigo like some girl desperate for attention.

But what Ichigo saw was the sexiest thing in the world. Byakuya laying there for him, offering his body- that he was the only person alive to know what that body looked like turned him on...majorly.

"I-I had this room made by Kisuke and Tessai just earlier. They s-said that they will never tell anyone about this place. Soooo we can come here whenever we want to be alone... if you want." the last part of his statement barely a whisper. Byakuya cursed himself for stuttering, but it was terrifying having Ichigo stare at him like that and not say anything.

Ichigo slowly began to strip off his clothes, this time he would give Byakuya a proper show. He slowly shrugged his kosode of his shoulders letting the top fall to his waist to be held by the tie of his hakama's. Moving to grab a large strawberry from the bowl and holding it between his teeth, his chest exposed. He stalked to the edge of the bed like a predator eyeing its prey, the bulge in his pants looking almost as strained as Byakuya's.

Byakuya watched as Ichigo lightly tugged at the knot of his hakama's letting the fabric slide down his legs to pool on the floor as he sucked lightly on the strawberry, lewd sounds coming from the action made Byakuya's member twitch. The sight of Ichigo looking at him with pure unyielding desire that melted away all nervousness and doubt he had earlier. Now all he was focused on was figuring out how to get Ichigo's thick, long, delicious member inside him faster.

Byakuya wrapped his hand around his own weeping cock, a cry spilling from his lips at the light touch, needless to say Byakuya was sensitive. His head hit the pillow and his black as night silk locks cascaded around him. He thrust his hips into his hand while he pumped himself slowly, tightening and loosening his grip making sure to give a good show and give himself pleasure. He rocked back and forth on the bed, moans leaving his lips while he called out for Ichigo.

Ichigo shivered at the sight before him. Byakuya with his legs spread, hand pumping his cock while he thrust and rocked on the bed panting in need for him. Ichigo bit down on the strawberry in his mouth and he watched Byakuya.

"Ichi- Ichigo please..." and that's all that Byakuya needed to say. Ichigo crawled over him and leaned down kissing Byakuya rough with the strawberry still in place.

Byakuya enjoyed the need to eat the strawberry while kissing his own human strawberry. Ichigo pulled away, finishing the strawberry and watching Byakuya- who had stopped his ministrations.

"Why did you stop? Keep going or I won't keep going." Ichigo's voice dangerously low, but it had Byakuya shivering in want.

"Ichigo-" He pleaded with his lover, but when Ichigo sat up and moved away, Byakuya complied. He resumed his pumping- Ichigo moving to lay over him again- and the added sensation of Ichigo's body over his amplified Byakuya's pleasure.

Ichigo captured Byakuya's lips again, his tongue thrusting into his lover's mouth. Byakuya could taste the strawberry the two had just finished sharing, and pushed his tongue past Ichigo's lips trying to taste more. His hand had stopped moving once again, causing a growl to come from Ichigo as he moved back slightly threatening to pull away for a second time.

Byakuya sucked on Ichigo's tongue and instead of grabbing his own member again he grabbed Ichigo's. Moving his hand up and down slowly at an agonizing pace as he watched Ichigo struggling to hold up his body with his arms. Byakuya slid down the bed and stopped when he came face to flesh with the heated, throbbing organ in his hand. He gave a tentative lick at the slit that was dripping and licked his lips at the taste that he very much enjoyed. Eager to taste more he took Ichigo into his mouth all the way. That was when they both found out Byakuya didn't have a gag reflex. Ichigo groaned and thrust his hips, Byakuya not minding a bit.

He continued to thrust in and out while Byakuya swirled his tongue on the underside of Ichigo's cock. Byakuya was holding onto Ichigo's hips helping keep him up and steading him. Byakuya got an idea and swallowed around Ichigo and the strangled cry that came as a reply had Byakuya moaning. The vibrations earning moans and cries one after another and in return earning more from Byakuya and soon it became too much for Ichigo.

"Bya-kuya, I'm gonna... ah-Byakuya!" Ichigo came in Byakuya's mouth. Byakuya swallowed every last drop, sucking hard trying to milk more cum from Ichigo. Byakuya let Ichigo slid from his mouth and heard Ichigo give a growl and suddenly Byakuya was face down. Ichigo was holding one of Byakuya's hips and the other hand was pressing in between his shoulder blades, just enough pressure to keep him from getting up.

"Enough. I am going to make you cum until you won't be able to leave this bed for days." Ichigo practically growled into Byakuya's ear causing the noble to shiver.

"I don't know about that, I am very resilient." came the breathless reply.

"Then let me prove you wrong." Byakuya could hear the smirk in his mate's voice, and even feel it against the heated flesh of his neck.

Ichigo's fingers moved to Byakuya's length and he played with the head, coating his fingers with pre-cum. When he felt they were coated well he slid two fingers down Byakuya's back to toy with his sensitive entrance. A moan fell from those sweet, pale lips from the teasing touches, Byakuya almost pleading for Ichigo to hurry. His mate obliged him and a pleased whine came from Byakuya as the fingers were pushed into his tight ass; the two moving fingers grinding slowly into the sweet spot deep inside the noble's body.

Byakuya groaned at the sensation of the two fingers, unlike last night he had nothing to distract him from the sharp pain of being stretched but he didn't really care. He just wanted Ichigo inside him now. It was a primal heat consuming him and he felt like a drug addict waiting for the next fix.

"Ichigo, dammit just- just please get inside me. P-pound into m-me pleeeeeeease." Byakuya pleaded yet it seemed to come out as a growled command. Ichigo was surprised at hearing the noble swear, but it caused his now hard, again, erection to twitch. He pulled the three fingers; he had finally managed to squeeze into Byakuya, out and aligned himself with the tight heat. He leaned down and bit down on Byakuya's ear when he slammed into his body in one thrust.

"**Mine**." Ichigo said while Byakuya cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure at being so full. Ichigo placed kisses along Byakuya's jaw and neck, down to his shoulders and on the back of his neck; waiting for Byakuya to adjust to him.

When Byakuya ground himself further onto Ichigo, the younger lover thrust into the body under him. He grabbed Byakuya by both hip's and leaned back, kneeling behind him and pulling out before thrusting forward and pulling Byakuya back at the same time to have skin slap against skin.

"Ah!"

Ichigo kept a fast, hard and deep pace, ramming into Byakuya over and over again hitting his prostate dead on every single time. Byakuya's cries soon turning into loud screams for more, even as they mingled with the loud and heavy grunts of pleasure Ichigo was letting out.

One of Ichigo's hands wrapping itself around Byakuya's almost painful arousal and was sliding opposite of his thrusts. With a final cry of Ichigo's name, Byakuya came hard around Ichigo's hand and over the sheets of the bed.

Byakuya's body clamping around Ichigo and he almost blacked out with the effort of not cumming into his sexy lover. He gave a few more hard long thrusts for Byakuya to ride out his orgasm, before he stilled. Though Byakuya was in his post-orgasm state he still managed a curious look at Ichigo not quiet making it to confused as he would have like.

"I told you I was going to prove you wrong, and I can't do that if I cum right away." Ichigo gave Byakuya a grin and thrust hard once again, changing positions and adopting a slower pace than the previous one.

* * *

AN: Okay, so I feel like a bad person. I was going through all the wonderful reviews you all have left me and realized some asked questions, that I never answered, so have very nice comments, that I never responded too, and others just made me laugh and gave their ideas, and I never metioned them. So Im very sorry for that. FORGIVE ME PLEASE! I promise Ill start responding to the reviews, but if you ask a question that will ruin the story for you or one of my many cliff hangers I wont answer XD

And to my guest reader **Raian, **I don't mind if you PM me the story idea you had. I love to juggle many stories. Im actually going to start on a GrimmIchi story soon, and would love to have another story to help me when I have writer's block.( It happens often T-T) I would love to fufill your request c:

On a different note. So I didn't know how the family was supposed to react, because if I ever brought someone home they would be getting the third degree. But I know my family is weird, the poor person might get the five degree and they don't even exist! So that was the best I could come up with.

I hope you all enjoyed the smut at the end. And their little get away place. c:

Remember 16 reviews for another early chapter, if not then on Friday.


	17. Effort pays off

Chapter 17-

**Count down: 19 Chapters left**

It had been four weeks since Byakuya had arrived in the World of the Living and he was having the time of his life. It was the most adventure, entertainment, and free time he had in the 70 years. He and Ichigo spend every free second doing something together, and surprisingly it didn't get suffocating. Like most couples that spent every waking moment with each other tend to get; like Byakuya's past marriage tended to get.

Ichigo had taken Byakuya out on several dates in the four weeks that they spent together, each one more romantic than the last. Days were spent relaxing, talking, with Ichigo's family, sparring, reading or just enjoying each others company. Most nights were spent ravishing each others body to their hearts content, but after the first night in the warehouse, Byakuya never challenged Ichigo to 'prove him wrong' again.

The poor man really hadn't gotten up from the bed almost the entire day without Ichigo's help. And the only times he had his lover help him was when he needed a shower and when he needed to use the restroom. Honestly who could continue after their lover cumming 13 times and themselves 5? Ichigo apparently; it wasn't till the who-knows-what round and after Byakuya came 19 times- Ichigo had made sure to count- and was literally on the verge of losing his consciousness, that Ichigo deemed him of not being "able to leave this bed for days."

But though Byakuya was happy, an uneasy feeling had settled in his stomach today and it was only mid-morning. If his years of fighting in the service of the Gotei 13 were of any use, he knew this: these were his last moments of the calm before the storm, and he was determined to enjoy every last second he could. He cuddled closer to his lover and mate, taking a bit of comfort from those strong muscled arms holding him tight.

Byakuya looked over Ichigo's shoulder to gaze outside the window, seeing the peaceful scenery of the sky with fluffy white clouds and cheerful birds flying about. But the feeling he was having, made everything seem out of place and as though it was mocking him. Life that is. How could everything continue the same when **he** knew that his whole world was sure to change very soon. It didn't seem quiet fair.

.:*_*:.

Finally, finally the effort Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck has put into keeping the remaining Espada alive was paying off. When Ichigo left Hueco Mundo and left Nel enough energy to keep her adult form up for a while, she immediately got to work and now was rewarded.

**_~flashback~_**

_Ichigo just left to fight Aizen in the World of the Living, but not before he left Nel with a precious gift- which she was under the impression he didn't even know he left her._

_She watched as the Shinigami captains left through a strange portal, waiting until she was sure they were all gone. When she was positive no one was left in Las Noches, or the ruins of it seeing as Yammy destroyed most of the compound, she set out looking for the Espada._

_The first person she found was Ulquiorra, or what was left trying to reconstruct itself. There was no possible way to save him, he was a pile of dust; she saw no possibility for him to survive until she spotted a trail of the dust moving behind a broken building._

_Curious she sonido'ed behind the building and spotted a golden shimmering shield that she recognized. Orihime. She walked over to see what was going on, because she watched the girl leave with the others. What she found was the slowly healing body of Ulquiorra. _

_An arm and leg were there completely rebuilt, the dust moving into it's place and reconstructing the Forth Espada's body. Nel decided this would be the spot where she would bring any others she found, seeing that it was too dangerous to move 'him'- mainly because Nel didn't know how the shield was up in the first place and didn't want to risk breaking the possibly fragile spell. Plus it would be easier to help those she found to heal if they were all in one place._

_After creating a shelter as quickly as possible to cover the reviving Ulquiorra she hurried off to find anymore of the Espada. She found Nnoitra next; he was bleeding profusely and was dying by drowning in his own blood, and blood lose from a large and very deep gash that made it to his inner organs in his chest cavity. The opening of the wound looked jagged and painful, as though the blade used was meant to rip into skin and tear away whatever it managed to embed into._

_She closed the wounds with some healing tricks Orihime quickly taught her in case she was to get injured, at least Nel would be able to help keep herself alive. Well that was the intended purpose, but whatever helped her now was put to use._

_She got Nnoitra breathing steady, even through the quiet gargling sound the blood in his lungs made with each inhalation, so needless to say they were shallow breaths. She knew she couldn't move him in his current state and the longer she waited the more, if there were any, surviving Espada could die._

_She dragged his heavy body under a sturdy roof and hurried off sensing some faint reiatsu. She found that the source was Grimmjow, one of the Espadas in the best condition she would find. He was actually conscious and leaning against a broken wall on his knees, holding the side of his neck that was bleeding copious amounts of the red life liquid. At his side was Pantera sword bound as he held it in his grasp weakly._

_"Grimmjow." At hearing his name he hissed viciously, turning to try and see the new foe he was going to face. Even dying he could come off as that much of a threat, his amazingly blue eyes ablaze with rage and a bit of fear at having to fend off another being while in his weakened state._

_"Stay away from me... you hear?" he had taken a pause to catch his breath. His teeth were bared and a low growl was rumbling in his chest, his hair starting to puff out in his anger. _

_"He is alive or at least getting there, I could take you to him. Just hand me Pantera so I can help you up." Nel said calmly, trying to take a step forward in an attempt to help the man._

_"No, your lying I felt him die." He hissed and feebly flared his very weak reiatsu, trying to keep Nel away from himself._

_"Then why are your marks still there? You know they disappear, and yet yours are still there." She tried to reason with him, but quickly gave up when he shifted and raised Pantera._

_"Listen I don't need your consent, I can overpower you easily and if I had wanted to kill you I would have done it and you wouldn't have even known what happened. Now either let me help you or be even more demoralized."_

_Grimmjow, was not a stupid man. Even if he was hot-headed and temperamental, he knew when he needed to give in to stay alive; at least against this woman. He sheathed Pantara and tried to wobbled to his feet, failing miserably and decided to stare at Nel instead._

_"That's all your getting. I am not handing Pantera over."_

_Nel just walked up to Grimmjow's side-quickly sealing up his bleeding wound-, kneeling down and slung his arm over her shoulders, wrapping her arms around his waist to steady him. Once they were standing Nel sonido'ed off to where Ulquiorra was. When they arrived Grimmjow let out a strangled cry. He stumbled over to where Ulquiorra's body was slowly piecing itself together with the help from Orihime's Santen Kenshu._

_"Please, I know how you must be feeling but don't touch the shield. I don't know how it is __actually __up because that Orihime girl is gone. If you want any chance that Ulquiorra will survive, protect the shield with whatever life you have left until I return."_

_Off again but this time she knew she would find the 8th Espada, Szayel. But in what condition she didn't know, but if she could save the mad scientist, she knew the rest would be saved as well._

_When she arrived at the ruins of his lab, she found the mad man standing completely still, hand up, and a broken sword running straight through both his hand and his heart. Blood stained his clothes, a trail running from the wound on his chest. She walked up to him and very slowly circled him seeing the extend of his damage._

_Besides the fact that he seemed incoherent and the stab wound he seemed uninjured. She needed Szayel well so she could retrieve the rest, so she tried something that was risky for the both of them. Nel flared her reiatsu dangerously, dangerously high to the point of already reaching Gin's and Tousen's level._

_Szayel seemed to respond, his head moving for side to side slowly at first, then gradually he was moving a bit faster._

_"Wha-?" he started but was cut off._

_"Szayel, don't move your hand do you understand? If you do you die, do not panic if you do you die, do not do anything to increase your heart rate, if you do-"_

_"I die?" Well at least his smart mouth was back, that was a start._

_"Yes, can you tell me what happened?"_

_"Um, I was fighting Mayuri. But he drugged me and it seemed an eternity that I stood here, and aged, and still his sword would not pierce me."_

_"Well, it is very much piercing you now. I have saved others and I am going to take you to them, understand. You do not move an inch."_

_He nodded and did not move as instructed, and Nel easily picked him up in her arms sonido'ing off to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra._

_"I am going to get Nnoitra. If you want to live don't move! I'll help you when I return with Nnoitra."_

_*Ten minutes later*_

_Nel managed to pull the blade from Szayel's body and stop the bleeding, closing the wound. The only two in danger now were Ulquiorra and Nnoitra. _

_"What's the deal? Why'd you save us?" Grimmjow asked, trying and failing to have bite in his words, but watching Ulquiorra drained away all energy he had._

_"A more important question for me, is how you are in that form Nelliel? I clearly remember why and when you lost the ability to shift into that form."_

_"Ichigo, for both of your questions."_

_"What do you want with the strawberry?" Grimmjow bristled just at the implication of a possible threat to Ichigo. Szayel gave Grimmjow a curious look, never having seen the blue haired Espada act this way about anyone besides Ulquiorra, and about ten minutes ago was the first for that one as well._

_Nel just gave a smile, watching Grimmjow's hair stand on end like the over-sized kitty he was. Even Ulquiorra's reforming body gave an uncharacteristic twitch at the boy's name; but it went unnoticed by the other two because of it's insignificance._

_ "Calm down, I want to protect Itsygo too." Nel paused what she was doing-checking over Nnoitra- and noticed her slip of calling him as she did in her child form, and smiled._

_"He needs someone to protect him. We are going to be those people that do it."_

_"That monster does not need protection, if anything we need protection from him." Szayel said disbelieving._

_"The soul reapers have won this war, you felt it yes? Aizen is dead, it's been a few hours since the shinigami left Hueco Mundo. And you know who defeated him, Ichigo; but before he left he gave me enough of his reiatsu to sustain this form for a long while. Do you know what that means?"_

_Grimmjow had calmed down slightly seeing Nel wanted to protect Ichigo; he gave no objection to protecting Ichigo because he was planning on it already. It was in his nature really; even though Ichigo defeated him, he wasn't the one who almost killed him. He didn't hold that against the kid, it actually made Grimmjow, reluctantly, respect the kid when he heard him go into battle with Nnoitra to defend him. _

_So by his feline nature, he would submit and protect the one who defeat him. Simple feline logic._

_"Ichigo was so powerful he could spare that much reiatsu before he went and defeated Aizen. it took me years in the desert to store up enough reiastu to sustain this form for a few** minutes**, just enough to protect Ichigo before the shinigami's arrived. He is your alpha now, the sooner you accept it, like Grimmjow and Ulquiorra have, the easier it'll be for you."_

_"Alpha, you mean of a pack?"_

_"Weren't you suppose to be the smart one here Szayel? Yes, of a pack. Ichigo is an alpha potential of a pack, and he needs one. I have this feeling he will, but we aren't the only ones, the longer I wait here the less chance of saving everyone else lessens."_

_"Everyone else?" Grimmjow cocked his head to the side, confused._

_"I'm leaving I will be back, remember protect these two and if any of you are gone when I return, I will hunt you down and kill you." The sea-foam haired women declared menacingly. A dark expression crossing her face as she directed the sentence mostly at Szayel._

_And with that Nel opened a garganta and went to the fake Karakura town that the shinigami have yet to replace with the original. With gathering up the humans in the Soul realm, making sure Aizen was dead and gone, and taking care of their injured, the shinigami had yet to switch the fake town with the real one. It was a race against time, and the shinigami._

**_~End Flashback~_**

Now Gin, Starrk, Lilynette, Ulquiorra, Harribel, Grimmjow, Szayel, and Nnoitra were fully healed and able to move around. It had been months, a year maybe more but they were now able to protect Ichigo to their full power.

Nel, unfortunately, reverted back to a teenager; not quiet weak enough to go into her child self but the power Ichigo gave her left. His power had given her's the kick start it needed and Szayel was working on how to have her reiatsu returned, but even so she still held the most authority of the group. Though Szayel believed her mating with Tia also helped her keeping her current form and a bit more respect from the less powerful Espada.

"Lilynette, let me sleeeeeeeep." Starrk whined.

"That's all you ever do! Get your lazy ass up and do something, dammit!" she kicked him to emphasize her point.

"Hey shrimp, shut the hell up. I'm trying to cuddle and I cant do that if your yelling!" Grimmjow yelled at her.

"You're yelling too moron!"

"Don't call me a moron, slime head!"

Ulquiorra sighed as his mate yelled at the youngest of their family. He ran his hand down his mate's arm, trying to get him to stop yelling at Lilynette and just cuddle next to him like he was trying to do. The movement settled Grimmjow down immediately, causing the ex-sixth Espada to cuddle against him, who knew that his temper was just a cause of not being able to be open with his mate. Though his attitude was still firmly in place.

"Aw is the pussy cat comfortable?" Lilynette teased him emphasizing the word pussy.

"Actually yes, now fuck off." And with that Grimmjow ignored the girls taunts.

"You know I wonder if Aizen ever knew you two were mated." Nnoitra called from across the room, actual curiosity in his voice.

"Well if it weren't for the marks, I wouldn't have known." Harribel said with emotion in her voice.

"Well, we didn't want that bastard to use each other against the other." Ulquiorra explained. He had opened up after he was revived, said something about having to enjoy the second life he was given. And other non-sense about the heart and hating being so emotionless; Grimmjow usually nodded in understanding even though he wasn't paying any attention, just to sooth his mate.

"Then that was a smart choice and some very good acting skills." Starrk commented.

Nel sat watching the group that was talking openly and getting along, unlike when Aizen was in control over them. Nel had successfully created Ichigo's pack for him, the only thing missing was Ichigo himself.

* * *

AN: Okkay so I know it is only a day early, but here is the next chapter! Tadah! But Im in a really good mood because I got a new laptop c:

And to my guest reviewer Lazy Child, I hope this helps your curiosity about the Espada. :D And to the rest of my guesties thank you so much for ur reviews!

Oooooh foreshadowing in the beginning. Yeah, so I hope the whole flashback thing was written well, I dont know I had to fix it a few times.

Also thanks to my lovely beta XxYoukai-KaitouxX , please give her a round of applause she is working hard to fix my mess ups.

Pleassssse Review! I love updating early, but only after I get 16 reviews =p


	18. Failed warning

AN: Hi guys. Sorry this chapter is a little short. Im on break and when me and **_my amazing beta, XxYoukai-KaitouxX _**(Thank you!), edit I usually make them to my usual 2800-3000+ words but I just havent got it in me this time. *EMOTIONAL RANT TIME* I havent been feeling the love around me as much cuz im on break, Ive been craving chocolate for no reason...lik a crazy person, Im wanting to post a fic I adoped from lemonlimediddies, but I need to finish the last chapters and I want her to notify the fans of the story who the new author is, im lacking ideas of stories to write- since thats all im doing since Im home all day. I need new ones.

And worst of all I **CANT FIND ANYMORE M RATED GRIMMICHI/ICHIGRIMM STORIES THAT I HAVENT READ!** They are my favorite pairing ever and I cant find anymore that I havent read. Ive been on the site for a while, dont judge me :p Ugh Im just upset, and have been pushed into the depressing life of watching mid day tv. Please show May some love?

*END EMOTIONAL RANT*

So besides that, my birthday is Tuesday the 16th so Im hoping thatll cher me up a bit. Ugh im just an annoying teenager with hard core man sex obsession issues.

The shit really hits the fan in the next few chapters and they'll be some of the longest and most drama filled ever, for this story. Oh, ps I put up a oneshot as a request. Its Byakuya and Kenpachi. And I know alot of ppl cant really get into Kenpachi fics, but ill really appreciate it if yall check it out c:

So enough of my talk, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 18-

**Count down: 18 chapters left**

Rushing down the halls, all fifth seats, Visords and high ranking officers were rushing for the emergency meeting Sou-Taicho called for in the meeting hall.

"Ikkaku! Yumichika!" Rangiku called out to the two heading into the meeting hall. The loud lieutenant jogging up to meet the couple who looked to be very satisifed with each other at the moment.

"Rangiku, running late again?" Ikkaku asked.

"As usual" Yumi commented with a snort .

"Well, I figured you two would be later than I am. Yumi, you really should try and keep quiet, I heard you two on my way past the 11th."

Yumichika blushed brightly and the tiled floor of the first division seemed to suddenly turn interesting while Ikkaku just turned his gaze to the side. Rangiku, with a wolfish grin, walked right past the pair and pushed the meeting hall's double doors open and gliding in as if she hadn't woken with a killer hangover just a few minutes ago.

The room was completely filled with people lined up; all of the Visords were already in the cramped space standing behind Shinji and Hiyori; most captains, excluding Byakuya, and their lieutenant's; and all the seated officers fifth and above.

"Very well, with the presence of Matsumoto Fuka-Taicho, third seat Madarame and fifth seat Ayasegawa; we will begin." Sou-Taicho announced with a stern look towards the three late comers. Though they were still technically on time, they were behind the rest and hendering the beginning of the important meeting.

The three fell into formation behind their respective captains and stood at attention, waiting for Sou-Taicho's next words.

"As we all can plainly see, Kuchiki-Taicho is not present at the moment. Also, as you all know, he was sent on leave to the Living World." All in the room nodded confirmation. They had all received a report explaining what had happened to Kuchiki-Taicho and his vacation time to the World of the Living.

"We all also know it is forbidden for a relationship between a shinigami and a living soul to kindle."

Another nod of confirmation but they were now confused and a bit hesitant with the way this meeting was going.

"Very well, now for my regrettable announcement, as of two hours ago, from the verdict and threat of the new Central 46, Byakuya Kuchiki is to be arrested and tried as a criminal. He will be brought back and will, most certainly, be sentenced with execution."

"WHAT! Sou-Taicho what do you mean?" Rukia's voice rung out clear and panicked. Hiyori bristled and was barley containing her anger, she saw Byakuya as a little brother now and he was being threatened.

"Kuchiki Fuka-Taicho, remain respectful. Kuchiki-Taicho has broken the law for a shinigami and living soul relationship, there is conformation from the Onmitsukido and as per Central 46's orders must be executed."

Rukia was shaking and her knees buckled just as Renji was at her side to catch her.

"Sou-Taicho there must be a mistake. Byakuya would never break any sort of law." Renji voiced, holding Rukia.

"He has. He and Ichigo Kurosaki have been involved in an intimate relationship." He stated. But at this announcement there was a roar of disagreement in the room.

The Visords, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Hanatarou- who was now a fourth seat and who had gained attitude and an opinion- speaking out. Though Shinji knew about the relationship he spoke out loudest to try and defend the childish captain that the Visords have learned to love greatly, and try to help the good of Seireitei with the action.

"If Byakuya and Ichigo are together then there shouldn't be a problem." Renji's voice was heard over all after a few moments of chaotic moments.

"These two have been through hell and Ichigo shouldn't even count as a living soul anymore. He's merged with so many different beings he's a being and soul of his own. He is the only one of his kind for pete's sake!"

Another roar of agreement, disagreement and just plan objections about the entire affair drowning out one another and creating a very stressful environment.

"Old man," Hiyori's voice was the one to break through the massive collection of noise. The eyes in the room fell on her body seeing as her voice was small and at the disrespect. Her shoulders were slumped and her face was hidden beneath her bangs, tilted to the floor. A dangerous aura surrounded her, no one could even concive what she did in the next few moments.

"You leave Ichigo and Bya alone, do you hear me?" her voice was a low, the words almost growled out. She lifted her face to look straight at Sou-Taicho; she was a bit closer than the others mainly because she was so small and getting pushed around in all the excitement.

Her normally caramel brown eyes glowed with feral light pitching the orbs to appear almost golden; the black of her hollow state seeping into her sclera from her pure rage.

"I cannot, I personally would leave them; but Central 46 has ordered it." The commander of the Gotei-13 replied as calmly and level as he could to the infuriated lieutenant, trying to clam her a bit with his tone.

"So what you are telling me is, you are going to kill the both of them? Because that is what you are going to do if you even manage to kill Bya; because I think you would suffer a lot of casualties before you can get near him."

"We will not harm Ichigo Kurosaki, he was not aware of this law and is not part of the spiritual world as a passed on being, but Kuchiki- Taicho will be prosecuted."

Shinji was too slow to stop Hiyori; she launched herself at Sou-Taicho her mask firmly in place. A roar shook the ground, but luckily Lisa had seen the move coming. She moved half a second before Hiyori and managed to slam her alpha female back into the floor.

Onmitsukido members were in the room within milliseconds and cuffing Hiyori.

"Cuff Shinji as well, he is about to go ape shit." Kensei advised the Special Forces, and they did as instructed.

Finally all eyes landed back on Sou-Taicho. All members in the room deathly silent, compared to how they were chaotic a few moments ago.

"Do the rest of us here understand? Kuchiki- Taicho is to be arrested and brought to Soul Society. Anyone who aims to stop this in any way will be restrained as Hirako- Taicho and Sarugaki Fuka-Taicho were."

All eyes immediately snapped to Rukia and Renji, who gave each other a look, a slient conversation happening and quiet agreement setting in place. Rukia glanced up, eyes hard and cold like another Kuchiki who was just tagged a criminal. A resilience set firm in those eyes, as the ex-criminal was not afraid to break another law if need be again, and with that gaze they both shunpo'ed from the room.

All stood still for a second before the rest of the Visords, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumi, and Hantaro followed the pair to the Kuchiki's private Senkimon.

"After them, quickly!" Soi-Fon called as she, Omeada, and Onmitsukido members were set to chasing down the group of bleeding hearts...just for Ichigo.

*_(*)_*

"Rukia, they gonna catch us." Renji called out to her as he glanced back and saw the rest who followed them caught. Though they were near the Kuchiki manor, it didnt seem like Renji's or Rukia's shunpo were fast enough to get them both to the senkimon.

"Renji, go to Ichigo and Nii-sama. Tell them, and please don't get caught. But be careful; I love you."

She handed him a key just as special forces were about to surround them and turned. She unsheathed her zanpaktou quicker than lightning, and released it into shikai immediately.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

"Rukia!" Renji skidded to a stop but Rukia gave him a swift mule kick to propel him forward out of the special forces range. She gave him a hard stare, that clearly conveyed that she wanted him to move, before turning back to deal with the special forces underlings and lieutenant.

"*****Juhaku,"

The Special Forces members began to panic as Rukia stopped the command just before freezing them entirely, hence making them savable. She glanced back at Renji and gave him a stern look, which he recognized as Kuchiki.

He turned just as he heard Omeada's voice ringing behind him and he high-tailed it to the Kuchiki Senkimon.

_'Damn Rukia this is just like when we were younger!'_

Renji arrived at the house hearing the screaming voices of the special task forces from Rukia's blade point. Every cell in his body told him to turn around and protect the one he loved but, he knew she would forgive him for leaving her immediately, but never if he turned around at this moment.

He was about to turn the key in the Senkimon when Soi-Fon knocked it from his hand; while in the process of her high kick she drew her sword. Renji had out Zabimaru within a split second ready to fight and ready to dive for the key at a moment's notice.

"We have captured your lover, surrender."

"So you can kill my best friend and his lover? Maybe in Hueco Mundo." Renji spat the ending insult. The second division captain sneering at the comment and was ready to use excessive force.

"Abaria-Taicho!" Shunsui called to him. He and Juushiro landed in a flurry of shunpo near the two captains ready to go into battle.

"Renji-kun, please reconsider. Rukia can be put off as a case of distress for her bother, and the Visords can be helped as well. they can be seen as trying to help in her capture as a courtesy to Byakuya seeing as they didn't fight back. Hiyori has always been unpredictable and can be spared as well, but if you resist and fight back they will all be viewed as traitors." Juushiro told him stopping right next to Shunsui; behind Renji.

"And what about Byakuya and Ichigo? With all the shit that Strawberry has done for us and this is want we're gonna do?" Renji retorted.

"Ichigo will find a way. We all know nothing is simple with him involved." Shunsui assured him.

"Yeah, it's always up to him to find a way! Why the hell cant we just let him have his way from the beginning if we can all bet he is gonna get it in the end anyway?" The infuriated and confused captain practically hollered.

"Because such is the way of old fools in old traditions." Juushiro answered sadly. He felt for all those involved, he really did. He wished he could do something against all of this but unlike with Rukia's execution, there was nothing he could do.

As much as Renji wanted to tell Ichigo and Byakuya of the impending doom looming over them; he could not put everyone else as traitors. His ex captain would not want his sister tried as a criminal again, nor would he want the visords which he befriended to either. He knew that the two eldest captains were correct and he had faith that Ichigo would save them again. Like he always now seemed to have to do.

Renji lowered Zabimaru, sheathing his sword with all the dignity of a noble; as he saw his previous captain do many times. His face was hard and there was no more emotion passing through; he would not show weakness. Soi-Fon restrained him and confiscated Zabimaru, moving him to a cell next to Rukia's; who seemed to be in complete health, not a scratch on her.

"Ichigo, please, watch out."

* * *

*Juhaku- This is the technique Ruika did in Hueco Mundo when she was fighting those guys that were wanting to kill off the Espada. So yeah, It basically freezes people slowly, u can look it up on- bleach. wikia . com ,if you want, just remove the spaces.


	19. Spot on intuition

Chapter 19-

Why was Byakuya's intuition was always spot on? He had really hit the nail on the head this time.

Ichigo had fallen asleep a few hours ago but the uneasiness Byakuya had felt throughout the day had only gotten worse the more time that passed and would not let him sleep. He sat in Ichigo's bed, running his fingers through his lover's hair as he slept with his head in Byakuya's lap-who was reading that leather book he read in every spare moment- when he felt a presence outside the window.

He closed his eyes not wanting to confirm what he already knew was true and took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. Slowly he opened his eyes and turned to the window, seeing what he had been dreading the entire time he was in the World of the Living.

There, outside the window, stood Soi Fon and her lieutenant, Shunsui and Nanao, Kenpachi and Yachiru and Mayuri with Nemu. Shunsui gave him a sad look but gestured for Byakuya to come with them without a fight, and Byakuya- like the noble he was- nodded.

He moved Ichigo to lie on the pillow, the teen not even stirring and placed a kiss atop his forehead. But as soon as he was going to open the window he had an idea, hoping Ichigo would get the hint. He held up a finger to indicate to the captains to wait with a slightly hopeful look on his face.

Soi Fon reached for Suzumebachi, but Shunsui stopped her and nodded to Byakuya, understanding that he needed to get a few things and presumably change. Byakuya realizing he had been in normal clothes changed into his shihakushō and his captain's haori, sliding Senbonzakura into place and hurried to the desk writing a note, recalling the words Rukia had told him she had used in this situation.

When he finished, he wrote 'Thank you for everything love' on the front and placed it on the pillow beside his head. He placed another gentle kiss on Ichigo's lips, lingering a bit as he gazed down at the young man's face and then moved swiftly to open the window. Looking back one last time at Ichigo with sadness swimming in his eyes and longing already tugging at his heart, he stepped out into the cold night to face the captains.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, you are under arrest and will be taken back to the Soul Society. Do you understand?" Soi Fon asked, the harshness of the words not reaching her eyes or tone.

"Yes, I will not fight you for I still have my pride and honor." he spoke, now cold tone returning as he replied.

"Then please had over Senbonzakura."

Byakuya took a deep breath having to rein in his temper, fore he had not been using the 'dignity' he had learned a noble should be using around the World of the Living. The fact that he could barely contain his emotions was proof of how Ichigo changed him, of how much he actually set him free. How he loved the man lying asleep behind him, in a comfortable bed he wished he could join. But instead he took another deep breath and slid Senbonzakura from his sash and handed it to Shunsui.

**_Master, please... _**Senbonzakura's voice trailed off in his mind, not sure what he was asking his master.

_Senbonzakura, do not make this any harder than what it has to be._

**_But this is not what you want! You wish to tear these twits apart and lay back down with your mate, until you must defend yourself again! _**Senbonzakura yelled at Byakuya furiously.

_And exactly what would that accomplish Senbonzakura!? Waking Ichigo, making the situation worse! He would tear his way into Seireitei just like that and then he would be labeled a traitor. At least like this, if he even comes to get me, it would be like Rukia's execution! They won't want to harm him afterwards. It's easiest like this, don't you understand?_

**_You are just as foolish as Gotei_**_** 13.**_ The zanpakuto huffed and resigned himself into silence. Byakuya let a, barely there, smile pull at his lips before smashing it down and replacing it with his normally stoic mask.

The four captains took up positions around him, their lieutenants opening the Senkaimon; stepping through. He really felt the irony of the situation stinging at him as he stepped through the Senkaimon; he glanced back at the Kurosaki clinic and felt the sadness well through him. He gave himself another moment of hoping Ichigo would wake up and stop the four captains before he steeled himself to wait for his mate in Soul Society to come and get him. That is really all he could really do from this point on.

30 minutes later Byakuya was standing in front of Sou-Taicho, his hands bound behind his back and the room filled with captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13. He looked around seeing a few missing; Renji, Rukia, Shinji, Hiyori, also lieutenant Matsumoto were not present.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, you have committed a sin." Yamamoto's voice filled the room.

"I understand Sou-Taicho; it is illegal for a soul reaper to be in a relationship with a living soul." Byakuya answered in his detached voice. The fact that he had stated it instead of having being told seemed to pain everyone in the room, including Sou-Taicho.

"If you knew what you were doing was not allowed, why did you indulge?"

"Because I made the mistake once of not following what my heart said and almost lost my sister, I was not going to lose Ichigo for my foolishness."

"Then you know what the punishment for this is correct?"

"Execution, correct?"

Everyone in the room flinched at Byakuya's tone even Sou-Taicho, who had his eyes open and watching Byakuya, closed them a pained expression on his face.

"Correct. If you understand then you will be executed by beheading, in three days from now."

"Very well, thank you Sou-Taicho." Byakuya turned to stroll from the room, the guards hurrying behind him. His longer silky, black hair swayed behind him as he hurried to get away from the occupants of the room. Juushiro watched the man's back as he retreated, the very slight slump to his shoulders as he was turning the corner, visible to the elder captain. He couldn't help but want to comfort and help the younger man but instead spoke his mind.

"Master, are you really going to go through with this? It will just be a repetition of Rukia's execution!" The white haired man exclaimed. He moved forward to speak to Yamamoto. His white hair held up in a messy pony tail and his skin just the slightest bit paler than when he is healthy. The worry was clearly heard in his voice and the reluctance at an even higher level.

"Let's hope Ichigo can come in time Juushiro, if not then we will be haunted by this for an eternity." The old shinigami spoke clearly, though on a sigh. The closest thing to a sorrowful expression was set on his face. Yamamoto has known Byakuya since his birth, and it absolutely pained the captain to condemn the fine young man to death.

"If you will regret it the why do it old man Yama? I mean there really is no harm, and like Renji-kun said Ichigo is no longer just a simple living soul." Shunsui had spoken now. He knew his lover wanted to help, as did he, but the only way they could really help in this situation was to try and talk Yama-jii out of this ridiculous idea and keep the 'prisoners' updated.

"I have told you the reason, the new central 46 has ordered it."

"You have gone against them before Sou-Taicho, you can grant Byakuya some leniency in this case. Especially since he is a fine captain and the head of a noble clan, there must be something you can do for him. I too do not see the graveness in this situation; if Ichigo and Byakuya wish to be together, with everything both have done for the benefit of Soul Society, they should be allowed to do as they wish." Toshiro chimed in.

All eyes were now focused on Sou-Taicho, what all three men have stated was very true and made a lot of sense. And most of the people in the room were good friends of Ichigo, and could see the difference in Byakuya no matter how hard he tried to mask it. This execution did not settle well with anyone and most had a feeling that things were gonna take a very wrong turn with their relationship with the orange haired man.

Yamamoto sighed and lifted a hand to stroke his long beard; most didn't know but it was a nervous tic of his, one that apparently Ichigo picked up from him to an extent. The head captain also had a feeling about what was going to happen within the next few days, and just like the rest of the captains it was not a very pleasant sensation. He had given Ichigo enough time to get here and stop them, but even those few days was pushing it with Central 46; there were a few insufferable idiots within the group that out ruled the sensible people.

"They have threatened to inform the Soul King of the Gotei 13's treason if I oppose them this time. We have no other choice, and Byakuya has seemed to account this result before he went through with Ichigo. The new Central 46 is trying to state its claim of power in the worst possible way, and I do believe it is not going to turn out well for them."

*_(The next day in the world of the living)_*

The front door to the Shoten was thrown open and a furious Ichigo stormed in like the hounds of hell were on his heels. The thrumming of his reiatsu indicated his irritation and told all present in the room that he was not in the mood for games. His orange hair seemed to bristle, like that of a cat's, and looked as though it could be on fire, with a trick of the shoten's lights. His body was tense and rigid and looked as though he were restraining himself from doing something irrational. But the most frightening part of his appearance was his bright golden eyes, they were clearly of his hollow origin and the people gathered in the room could only remember a few times when the man had those eyes. And none of the times turned out very well.

"Kisuke, what did you all not tell me?" Ichigo asked in a deadly voice. Kisuke, Yoruichi- who had returned to visit the World of the Living- , Tessai, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Ururu and Jinta were all gathered drinking tea when Ichigo's voice rung out.

"Ichigo! Whatever do you mean?" Kisuke called in a cheery voice, while all others around the table looked down. They could all feel the lack of Byakuya's reiatsu and the lingering reiatsu of those that had come from Soul Society. They were expecting the young man to come to them for answers, so they all decided it was best to all be together.

"Do not bullshit me right now. What the hell is this?" Ichigo threw down the note Byakuya had written to him in the center of the table. Everyone's eyes immediately went to the letter, except Ichigo's whose were trained on Kisuke. The blond slowly picked up the letter and read it quickly, looking back into Ichigo's eyes.

"Why it appears to be a note from Byakuya to you telling you not to go looking for him and not to worry." Kisuke's voice was now serious; knowing that he could no longer put off what he knew was coming. The orangette was going to freak out and he had to make sure they handled the situation carefully.

"Yeah, 'For certain reasons I must go. Do not look for me and do not worry.' Why the fuck did Soul Society take him?" Ichigo recited the words from memory.

"Ichigo you don't know that-" Yoruichi tried to say but was abruptly cut off.

"I fucking know it was them, because those were the same exact words Rukia used in her note to me before she left for her execution!" he growled out.

The room was deadly quiet, none were aware those were the words Rukia had used and they knew the message in them if Byakuya had used those woeds as well. Byakuya left the message for Ichigo to come and retrieve him from his execution.

"Now drop your bullshit and answer my god damn question! What the fuck didn't you tell me?" He roared and everyone in the room flinched. They could hear the distress in the man's voice. They could hear the panic and fear in the tone even if he was yelling in anger at the moment.

"Ichigo stop swearing." Isshin scolded his son with no force behind it.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on and I'll fucking think about it." He growled towards Isshin, his hollow instincts really starting to kick in and he was having a hard time not going ape shit, and ripping everything to shreds.

"It's illegal." Karin spoke out of nowhere and quickly. Her voice was even though her eyes were averted to the table.

"For shinigami and a living soul to be together." Yuzu finished for her twin, her head also tilted down and eyes staring at the table.

There was silence for a moment, where all the adults in the room tensed. They were going to say it in a bit different manner to be able to calm Ichigo down and try to reason with the young man.

"What? You knew? You all knew, and didn't say anything?" Ichigo hissed. He began to pace terribly and was raking his fingers through his hair constantly. If he were an animal, his ears would be down and his tail flicking in irritation, his teeth bared horribly.

"Byakuya didn't want us to tell you. He knew you wouldn't agree to be in a relationship if you knew it was illegal." Yoruichi explained.

"Your damn right I wouldn't! Fuck I can wait till I die. I would probably die young any way. That damned _idiot_ never learns shit!"

"That's why he didn't tell you Ichi-nii, he loved you so much he didn't care about the consequences." Karin tried reasoning.

"What's the punishment? Because if it is what I think it is, there better be a gate already fuckin' open for me." Ichigo ground out, trying his best to not attack any of the people in the room, for fear of harming them... or killing them.

"Ichigo I can't let you go this time; the stakes are higher." In a flash Ichigo disappeared and Kisuke was pinned to the wall behind him by his throat, Ichigo's hand tightening his grip.

"Kisuke, if you don't want the whole town destroyed, open the gate, because I'm trying really, really hard not to kill you right now and I don't have a choice in the matter."

"Ichigo please, Central 46 threatened to involve the Soul king."

**"It's useless trying to reason with him. He really is battling his instincts to kill you right now." **The seriousness in his voice clear in the tone and the lacking of his lint.

"Shiro, please tell him the balance of the world is at stake."Yoruichi pleaded. Both sets of golden eyes locked on one another before Shiro shook his head sadly before speaking.

**"**_His_** world is at stake at the moment. He doesn't **_care_** about anyone else at this point; he will try and kill the Soul king if he had to."**

"Fine Ichigo, I'll open it." Isshin was the one to agree.

Ichigo turned his head to stare at Isshin, golden eyes boring into his hard brown eyes, an understanding passing between them in that short amount of time. Shiro looked between the two and gave a short glance at the rest of the room, giving a pointed look to Karin and Yuzu. He knew Ichigo would need someone there for him that wasn't a friend or some adult figure that would be overbearing. Shiro knew he needed his sisters there, because they would let him make his own decisions and still support him.

Zangetsu and he also had an inkling of an idea that the twins will help Ichigo immensely. He just wanted them to be there in case something went wrong and they were able to help. So when Karin gave him a short nod he knew she got the message and disappeared once again into Ichigo's stormy mindscape to handle the storm together with Zangetsu.

"I know what it's like to lose your lover and you are my son and I love you and want to help. But you better bring him back because if you don't, I know you won't be coming back either."

Ichigo gave a nod and Isshin stood, ready to open the Senkaimon.

"Isshin," He heard the warning tone of Kisuke. He just knew his hunch must be right; he knew his appointed father and he would not fail him.

"Did you ever think the old man didn't want to do this either? I felt their reiatsu, they didn't want to take Byakuya away, what if they are counting on Ichigo to fight back, defeat them and save Byakuya? They can't oppose Central 46 but Ichigo can, maybe just maybe, that's what they are counting on." and with that he opened a Senkaimon there for Ichigo.

"Thanks Goat face." Ichigo barely got out before turning to the Senkaimon to jump through.

"Ichigo, at least let us go with you." Karin said quickly, standing up, before her brother could disappear into the Dangai. A bit of panic setting into her as she knew she had to go with him. Yuzu could feel her panic and stood up next to her and nodded her agreement without a second thought.

"Karin, Yuzu, no" Isshin told her, while Ichigo looked into her eyes.

"Karin, Yuzu, I don't know if I can protect you." Ichigo spoke, his form twitching, barely holding himself in place, the need to find his mate starting to overpower his other senses.

"Don't worry me and Yuzu can protect ourselves."

"Karin I said you are not going." Isshin told his daughter.

"Yuzu and me have stuck together from birth and Ichi-nii will be there. No one can go against all of us Kurosaki's, it's no big deal." Karin rushed out, not taking her eyes off Ichigo, trying to convince him more than her father. He stayed quiet for as long as he could stand, trying to think the situation over and just not being able to stand what felt like his body was burning, with the need to go find his mate.

"I don't mind, but don't get in my way." then Ichigo was gone through the Dangai.

"Karin, Yuzu you can't go."

"It's okay otou-san, Bya-nii is family now. We can help and protect our family, so why not?" The young girl's voice rang sweet within the tense room, she moved towards the Dangai, Karin at her side.

"But Yuzu, you don't like battle." Isshin tried one last time to get the girls to change their minds.

"And that's why ***Hogo no shīrudo** is at my side." Yuzu replied.

"And I have, ***Shīrudo-yō no kōgeki.** We complete each other, she covers my back and I have her's, we'll be fine Goat Face." then they ran after their brother, leaving their human bodies at Urahara's shop and left in shinigami form. The silver and blue hilts of their swords and the fluttering of their dark and light hair the only thing left to see in the few moments the Senkaimon stayed open.

"This is not going to end well, is it?" Ururu asked.

"I don't know, all we can do is wait." Kisuke sighed, sitting back down and rubbing his now sore throat. Yoruichi leaned over to take a look at the reddened skin and sighed.

"Ichi is gonna start hurting really soon." her smooth voice filled the air and another sigh left the group.

**Chapter 19 1/2-**

Something felt very wrong. Lilynette wasn't the only one who felt it now; Ichigo's reiatsu didn't feel right. Everyone could feel it pulse around them in the air of Hueco Mundo, almost like a distress call. Lily slowly crawled into Starrk's lap looking for comfort from the heavy and dark feeling she got from them immense reiatsu.

"What is that?" Szayel was the first to voice any concern, though most of the occupants in the room were already shifting uncomfortably. Grimmjow curling up into Ulquiorra, his ears pressed flat and his tail wrapping around the bat's thin waist, seeing that he had taken a liking to roaming around in his release form.

"That is Ichigo." Nel answered worriedly. She looked up to gaze at the ever night sky of Hueco Mundo through the gap in the ceiling, her mate slinging an arm tightly around the teenage looking women's shoulders. Turning back around to look at Tia's face and wrapped her own arm around the curvy waist of the woman.

"What's wrong with him, I wonder." Ulquiorra spoke. He was absentmindedly running a hand through Grimmjow's waist long hair trying to calm the agitated feline and pondering the situation in the same moment. His head tilted to the side, something he picked up from his mate, and his wide green eyes seemed to linger on the night sky, like Nelliel's had. He was honestly trying to think of a situation in which Ichigo's reiatsu would transverse worlds; he could not picture anything. Even in the battle in which he, for all intents and purposes, killed him, Ichigo's reiatsu never left Hueco Mundo.

"He is... angry, and anxious? But afraid." Lily spoke uncertainly about the first two but the third was definite. Ichigo was terrified to the bone by whatever it was that was happening with him.

"Afraid? Ichigo? You mean the kid that kicked all our asses, nearly killed most of us and actually did kill Aizen. That Ichigo? I doubt it." Grimmjow told the little girl in disbelief. She didn't battle Ichigo, Lily didn't know what she was talking about; Ichigo doesn't fear anything but for the safety of those he cares for, and there is nothing to threaten them. La muchacha esta equivocada. There is just no possible way.

"Something is wrong. I am just glad that we are all in good condition to help him." Tia said, hugging Nel tighter. The woman wrapped around her middle tightly not wanting to feel Ichigo in such distress and know there was nothing she could do about it at the moment. The appearance of the remaining Espada could make matters much worse than they already were, and Nel only wanted to help Ichigo.

* * *

AN: Wow so this chapter is almost a week late (off by a day), so sorry about that. Buuuut I made the actual 'reading' chapter just short of 4000 words just to make up for that. I hope you enjoyed it! So my amazing beta XxYoukai-KaitouxX has been MIA so I had to get this chapter out on my own. But give her a shout out just because she is amazing and I luv her for being there to help me with the story!

Okkay, so I do not speak the Japanese lingo and got my translations from Google translate, so please dont rip my head off for them! And if you know the actual translation to the meanings to the right(They're bolded) please let me kno and Ill change them. But I kno the spanish is good! ^-^

*Shīrudo-yō no kōgeki-** Attacker for the shield**

*Hogo no shīrudo- **Shield of protection**

*****La muchacha esta equivocada- The girl is mistaken/ wrong

So please let me know what you thought (Review or PM!) and Ill be sure to get the next chapter out by tomorrow! Thanks to those who reviewed and those who will!


	20. The irony

AN:Yola! Im glad I got the chapter out before 11 at night c: So Im sorry for those that are expecting action in this chapter, but it will be in the next one. I just wanted to get this angle on the situation and thought it fit well. Thank you to my lovely reviewers, you guys make my day especially when there is hardly any so the ones I read are lik 'Yes! another one!'.

Anyway please forgive any mistakes because I didnt have my lovely beta, XxYoukai-KaitouxX , edit this chapter.(Still MIA!) But besides that I hope you enjoy the chapter, I think the next one will be out this weekend just becasue Im in a good mood and my lovely friend, tderwes24 , was excited for action and violence! XD

Oh ps, all that math is mostly correct. It is my understanding of what was said about the dangai so please do rip my head off if it isnt correct because my understanding is off. But in case it is I made it clear just how much time passed and why, so no one gets confused. If u still do just let me kno!

**Countdown- 16 chapters left**

* * *

Chapter 20-

Two days. It has only been two days since Byakuya was taken away from Ichigo and he felt so weak; and it wasn't just from the **super** sekki sekki cell they were keeping him.

He wasn't in the Tower of Penance, where they kept Rukia in for her execution; no he was in a cell designed for highly dangerous beings. It was specifically made to be able to hold Aizen, and his surprisingly vast reiatsu, if they weren't able to kill the traitorous man. The cell's repelling ability had so much strength, it sapped most of his reiatsu within the first day, and he could literally feel his strength and will leave him with every passing moment.

Not to mention he didn't eat the food he was offered, which in his situation would have been a saving grace, and he barely slept any in the past 72 hours- counting his entire last day he hadn't slept in the World of the Living. He was entirely too depressed being apart from Ichigo, just knowing he could possibly never see the man again, and the fact that he would be leaving his mate alone in the world had him wanting to curl up in a tight ball and never move again. At times when he knew he was completely alone he would find himself whimpering in need for those strong arms to wrap around him and take him away. He could only hope that Ichigo would come for him, but if he didn't he knew his lover had tried.

He hated he had become so dependent on a person, but could he really blame himself? Ichigo made it so easy to depend on him, with him always sacrificing to give to others and make everyone around him happy. He made it so easy to love him. And that was the true fact he was facing with evidence, because he now found himself with a crushing weight in his chest at the distance between his mate and himself. He wanted to stand up and break away from the Gotei 13 and run back to his mate's side, but both sides were an immense part of his life. He just hoped his love could save him.

Just then the door to his cell opened.

"I do believe I have one more day to mourn over the loose of my lover and my life." Byakuya called over his shoulder in a weak voice not bothering to turn. A sneer did pull at his features at the thought of the shinigami pulling a trick like this, causing even more anguish to him by pulling away the last bit of hope he held. He said the words to sting the heart of whoever it was coming to whisk him away to his death, to inflict a little of the pain he and his mate would be feeling.

"Nii-sama!"

"Captain!"

Byakuya jerked around quickly looking in the direction the familiar voices called out to him. They were also bound and held in place by the Stealth force. Twin expressions were plastered on their faces as the struggled against the grip the, seemingly, giants held them in. The blinding sunlight seemed to light crimson locks on fire and the bright outline, plunged his sister's hair into shadows. It was the perfect contrast for the attention catching hair of her partner.

"Rukia, Renji." Byakuya called to them, his face softening a bit as he said their names and looked over their appearance to make sure they were healthy. He nodded a bit to himself, pleased with their health though Rukia's eyes seemed puffy and red, while she had bags under her eyes as did Renji.

"Nii-sama, where is Ichigo? He is why you're in here right? Because you two decided to be together?" She struggled again against the behemoth holding her and kicked her legs in frustration as he held her in the air. Byakuya glared at the man, he would have killed him without a second thought had he the strength and means. But his glare almost brought the phrase 'If looks could kill' to life.

"Yes, it is why I'm here. Take a look." He pulled down the sleeve of his shirt a bit to show the red marks on his shoulder, then he pulled back his hair to show the ones on his face, and moved a part of his hakama aside to show a bit of the mark on one of his hips.

"Then where the hell is that idiot?" Renji fumed. He too glared at the men holding him still, and almost tied Byakuya at glaring at the man holding Rukia. Though he struggled less frantically then his smaller partner, only because it took a bit less effort for him to loosen the grip on him and that he was a captain, plus he calmed a bit at seeing his ex- captain alive.

"Guards, why don't you leave us alone? They are bound and I'm sure you have the cell surrounded yes?" The polite question sounded like a demand, which usually would have been heeded when Byakuya spoke it. But in his weakened state and almost fragile looking appearance, it didn't have nearly the same effect. One of the guards guffawed at the demand and gave Byakuya a condescending look before answering as rudely as he possibly could with the two words he spoke.

"We cannot,"

Rukia was trying to rip the man's head off by now and yelling at him furiously to 'Not speak to Nii-sama like that you...' with many choice words Byakuya wasn't going to repeat even in his mind. The actions of his sister almost pulled smile from him, but he restrained only because of the pompous guards still in the room.

"You will be standing just outside the door, and I told Sou-Taicho I would not try and escape, you have no reason to worry. I do have my pride and honor." Byakuya answered with his voice as level as possible, because he too wanted to bash the guards skull against the wall for his ignorance. He started imagining the scene and smirked on the inside at himself and the wonderful job his imagination did in punishing the guard.

The more sensible of the guards agreed giving the larger behemoth of a man a stern look, releasing Renji and left the room. The other guard let a sneer pull at his lips that could be seen through his mask and shoved Rukia forward and he too left, not removing the captain's or lieutenant's bounds. Renji was glaring daggers at the man, wanting to rip him apart for treating Rukia so roughly and made a mental note to bring up the matter with Soi Fon.

"I left him a note," Byakuya told them as soon as the door was closed and the guards were out of earshot. He knew that wouldn't stop them if they wanted to listen to what they were saying but it made him feel a bit better.

"A note?" Renji asked a bit confused with the sudden topic. What kind of note? The kind that told Ichigo of undying love or was it a business like note where Byakuya listed all the things that he enjoyed while he was with Ichigo. His mind wandered as he wondered if his ex- captain could write a lover letter. Surely he could...

"Yes the same words Rukia used when she left, I believe it would have told him immediately that they were going to execute me." Ah, it was that kind of letter.

"Nii-sama," Rukia chocked out as she thought the meaning of what he said. He held hope Ichigo would come for him. He didn't want to die yet and he was willing to break the law for what he wanted. A few tears escaped Rukia's eyes as she thought about the change that happened in her brother, the only person she felt was family. He was no longer cold or detached, he had love and he didn't want that to end just because a higher ranked person told him it want allowed. Her quiet tears quickly turned to sobs as the fleeting thought that Ichigo wouldn't get here in time to save her brother crossed her mind and she doubled over steady streams of tears spilling from her eyes. Byakuya stood, his arms free, and walked to Rukia holding her with the strength he had left.

"Shhhh, don't cry I did it like this to be less painful for everyone." He whispered to her as she rested in his lap, her head buried in his shoulder as she continued to cry.

"You are in pain! You never have had an expression like this on your face. No one else notices but the people like Renji and I who are close to you can tell! You're dying inside." she almost yelled at him. Her voice surprisingly strong and her eyes, though now very red and puffer, were steely hard as she stared at Byakuya.

"So don't you dare lie to me and tell me it is easiest like this. Dying and knowing you are condemned to death is not an easy thing. It hurts to your very soul, especially if you are leaving a loved one. So don't you dare say it is easy and that it is 'less' painful Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Do you love Ichigo that much that you actually risked your life just to stay with him for a few weeks?" Renji asked sitting on the floor next to the brother and sister, his girlfriend not stopping her tears as she reburied her face in Byakuya's shoulder.

"Yes, he changed my world again Renji. Oh and don't think I didn't notice that little slip of the tongue on your part earlier." Byakuya said trying to lighten the mood slightly. A smirk pulled at his lips as Renji averted his eyes and spoke in a hushed, embarrassed voice.

"I am not used to calling you Byakuya, gosh." Renji blushed deeply. Rukia's slight watery giggle could be heard and only caused the smirk to transform into a genuine smile.

"I'm glad I got to see the two of you, do you have any news from outside?" Byakuya asked, Rukia now calm- only the occasional hiccupped breath leaving her.

"No. They confined use along with all the Visords, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hanataro and Rangiku, the night before they were sent out to get you. I'm sorry Nii-sama. We tried to warn you beforehand but I could not hold the entire stealth force." Rukia managed out without having to stop.

"Rukia, tell me you did not oppose the Soul Society." Byakuya's voice came a bit distressed at the thought of his sister a criminal against the Gotei 13, again.

"I did what I thought was right. I don't agree with this and I swear to you if I had enough power, I would have us far away from this place by now." She said with cold seriousness and steely eyes.

"We begged the guards to let us see you and they talked to Sou-Taicho, seeing as our guards were most of the lieutenants." Renji interjected before the reunion could take a bad turn.

"Lieutenants were guarding you?" Byakuya allowed the change in topic.

"Yes because the captains were guarding the Visords. The group almost went crazy with rage when they had to give into their capture, well after the rage from Hiyori affected them. They couldn't hurt innocents, or so that's what they said. But Hiyori even launched herself at Sou-Taicho with her hollow mask on in the middle of the meeting because she was so furious." Renji told him.

"Hiyori did that for me?" Byakuya was dumbfounded that the small beta would do that. He knew she had a temper and that she liked him a bit as a companion, but to try and attack Sou-Taicho was pure insanity.

"Yeah, she was yelling something about her pack and brother being in danger, and that she would protect them at all costs. Sou-Taicho decided to put all the Visords in confinement as soon as someone handled Hiyori wrong and Shinji almost killed the man. Kensei had to stop him, but the stealth force just started mishandling the wrong people and the alphas went stir crazy. That's what they get for not trying to get to know the Visords better." Renji scoffed.

"But we bolted from the room after that, along with a few more, but the caught us too just before I was able to get to the Senkaimon at your estate."

"But enough of all that Nii-sama, how are you feeling? You don't look very well." Rukia asked concerned.

"I am fine, though very drained. This cell was designed for Aizen if we were unable to kill him. Shunsui informed me when he escorted me here. He told me Central 46 ordered it so there would be no complications later on. So needless to say I feel weak. But it is not as bad as this depression."

"Depression. I remember the feeling well." Rukia commented absentmindedly.

"The irony of it all is stifling really. Leaving Ichi the note with the same words you used, the captains came to escort me back. It really is saddening, Rukia I apologize for ever putting you through that. It was not pleasant at all."

"..."

"But it was all worth it, spending that time with Ichigo. He really loves me, I could feel it in every action he did, and that was something I needed in my life, someone to love me for myself and not my money or my status or the nobility. But, Oh Kami how I miss him, my heart yearns for him, my soul crying out for him." Byakuya said looking out of the small window in the cell. He didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable revealing his feelings to these two people right now. They were close to his heart, some of the closest people to him and he needed someone to listen to him, even if it hurt them later on to think about the words he spoke.

Rukia glanced at Renji and wondered how she would have ever handled her execution if she would have left Renji's love behind. She didn't think it was possible. She imagined herself screaming to the top of her lungs every day for as long as she could in protest.

"It's time. Come on you two, that's it." the stealth force guards called out from the door.

"NO!" Rukia yelled at the men angrily from Byakuya's lap. The tears had returned and were running down her face silently as she glared at the men furiously, Renji's eyes also watering from seeing Rukia so sad and angry plus his fear for his former captain.

"Rukia, please." Byakuya said in her ear quietly, standing up holding her in his grip as best he could.

"NO! I don't want to leave! Nii-sama!" She thrashed against the guard that was now holding her and pulling her away from her brother. Renji just stood and whispered in Rukia's ear, and she stopped thrashing and yelling immediately and looked at Byakuya.

Byakuya could feel the stung in his eyes of impending tears, seeing his little sister suffering so much for his sake broke his heart for so many reasons. But he did not let them fall, he must not cry. He wasn't going to cry.

Rukia stilled at seeing the first ever seen sign of tears coming from her brother. The sight shocked her enough to stop struggling long enough for the guard to drag her from the room.

The guards carried Rukia down the hall while she thought of Byakuya and his almost spilled tears. Byakuya and Renji heard her renewed screams and pleas as she was dragged further down the hallway. Renji glanced at Byakuya again and gave him a very sad smile and slowly walked from the room, stopping at the doorway, much to the guard's displeasure.

"Ichigo will save you. If he managed to do it for Rukia and she was just a friend, I'm sure he would destroy the Soul Society before he let them kill you." then he swept from the room, his captain's haori flaring with his movement and speed. He didn't want Byakuya to see the tears starting to spill from his eyes; he was too special to Renji to make the man bare the weight of his tears as well. The guard left trailing behind Renji; Byakuya could see his crimson hair swaying behind him just before the cell door shut tightly.

Byakuya sighed as he was left to the silence of the cell again. He went over the information Renji and Rukia gave him again, in his head. But Renji's departing sentence rung through Byakuya's mind over and over again and part of him wanted Ichigo to stay away, knowing someone was going to get hurt. But his heart soared with the thought of Ichigo saving him for sure.

*Outside Seireitei*

"Jidanbo, if you don't move or open the door this time I'm going to end up killing you and Orihime isn't here to heal you." Ichigo tried to keep his cool.

It had taken forever to arrive to Ichigo, - in reality it was about two minutes- the Dangai seemed to get longer the more they ran. But finally the gates of the Senkaimon opened up.

But the trick was those two minutes cost them two and a half days worth of time outside the Dangai because the precipice world's time scale is different. Yuzu had explained to Karin that though the Dangai's time difference is usually 2000 times the number of hours that pass in the outside worlds. Meaning that if an hour passes in the outside world, 2000 hours would have gone by inside the Dangai. But if in times of dyer crisis, the Dangai's time scale can be reversed, so if an hour passed in the Dangai, 2000 hours passed in the outside worlds.

So two minutes in the Dangai multiplied by 2000, would give them 4000 minutes in the Soul society. 4000 divided by 60- 60 to make hours- gives them about 66.6 hours which then in turn makes about 2.7 days have passed in Soul Society.

After hearing this from Yuzu, Ichigo became almost hysterical. He felt that if he didn't get to Byakuya as soon as possible that he would lose his mate. He felt that way down to the core of his being; his whole upper body heating up in what he thought was worry.

"Ichi-nii, calm down. I'll get him to open it."

"Karin, remember to keep your reiatsu hidden." Yuzu reminded her.

"Excuse me mister Jidanbo, I don't really know the relationship between you and my brother, but whatever it is; it won't save you right now. You see Ichi-nii almost killed his mentor in the blink of an eye because he also refused him. So if you were really Ichi-nii's friend, and if you care for your life, I suggest you open the door discreetly."

Jidanbo just looked at Ichigo in fear, and opened the door enough for the three to pass underneath and not draw attention to their infiltration.

"Byakuya, I'm here for you." Ichigo said under his breath and they all headed off running through Seireitei, hidden.


	21. Execution day

Chapter 21-

The time has come. Two captains opened the cell door and informed him it was time for his execution. Soi Fon and Shunsui handed Byakuya a pair of white pants and told him to change into them. It really has been a while since an execution by beheading has happened. Byakuya completely forgot he was required to change so as to not bloody much and 'disgrace' himself further.

Soon he was changed and his hair was tied for him into a formal, noble bun by Soi Fon, the long tips of the silky locks cascading to cover the bun and rest just short of the nape of his neck. He knew it was so as to not cut his hair when the blades severed his flesh. He sighed as they each flanked him and began to walk; he didn't understand why captains were escorting him instead of a part of the execution squad, so he asked. The answer was heartwarming in a way.

"We didn't want to disgrace you anymore by having lowly shinigami escort you." Shunsui answered and the rest of the walk to the execution site was in silence.

Though Byakuya couldn't help his heart sinking as he was lead to Sōkyoku Hill to a make shift platform of elegantly carved wood and plated metal. Well at least he would be leaving in style, he thought dryly. Senbonzakura was silent though the blade could be seen resting, sealed, in a holder next to the execution squad members. He sucked in a deep breath as he realized that he was here, at his death site. He was lead up to kneel on the platform; he glanced fleetingly at Senbonzakura but knew he was too weak to do anything even with his sword so near. All he could do was wait for the moment when he would be beheaded.

The pants he had changed into were comfortable at least, though they hung low enough to show the marks of Ichigo's and his mating, even the ones on the hips and shoulder since he had no shirt. Gathered at the base of the large platform were the remaining captains and lieutenants, who were not being held in cells at the moment. He was grateful that neither Rukia nor Renji would be there to see this, nor were any of the Visords, he didn't think he could handle it if he saw their sad faces just like the rest of those gathered, where they stood with very sad expressions. A group of the execution squad stood behind Byakuya at the ready with twin blades that haven't been seen in a quiet a while. The blessed and holy swords were forged and designed to allow a spiritual being to directly return to the cycle of rebirth, instead of waiting in the perpetual limbo some from Soul Society seemed to be ensnared in at times.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, the time is nearing. Do you have any last requests?" Sou-Taicho asked the noble quiet and sadly.

"I do. I request Ichigo be left alone in the World of the Living. He will be grief stricken; there is no reason to go after him especially for something he knew nothing about. Yamamoto-san swear to me he will be left alone, and do not do so just to help me feel at peace. I am peaceful enough." Byakuya's eyes met Sou-Taicho's and held them with a piercing gaze not even Yamamoto could lie to.

"Yes, Kuchiki- Taicho, I swear. The Gotei 13 will not pursue Ichigo Kurosaki." Yamamoto said with honesty.

"Thank you." Byakuya gave a loud sigh and glanced around at the people over the years he considered friends, gathered around. He felt compelled to help them feel at ease with the situation.

"I know you all would not be doing this if it were not for a grave reason. And even if I know not what that reason may be, I do not hold what has happened to me against any of you. I knew exactly what I was getting myself into when I decided to kindle a love between Ichigo and I. Though to contrary to belief we, Gotei 13, do learn from our wrong doings; and we did learn from Rukia's failed execution. So I will die with my pride and honor, I will pass with love in my heart, and thoughts of good times with my friends. I am proud to have served the Soul society. Thank you... my friends." Byakuya gave them all a rare, small smile.

Unohanna's lip was slightly trembling as she kept the tears at bay, she has seen this young man grow and even though she was heartless a one point in her life, her heart has softened. She cares for this young man everyone thought was emotionless, oh how wrong they had been, and here he was calling them friends. The Byakuya of before would have spoken no words, it is a testament of how much he has grown and changed. Isane, Nanao, and Rangiku- which was allowed to be present as long as she would not try to aid Byakuya- were all looking to the ground while tears pooled in their eyes.

They didn't know Byakuya, well at all, but they could see a good, honest man with love in his heart when they saw one. His words weighed with sincerity and it burned their hearts to know that a friend of theirs was going to hurt at the end of this. Soi Fon freely let tears run down her face silently as she watched Byakuya. Though they never publicly were in each other's presence the two normally stoic people had a friendship. The young girl going to him one day for advice of keeping up a mask early on when Yoruichi first left, while the other had let a small smirk pull at his lips and there was the start of an odd union of friends. The noble's heart swelled at the tears from his dear, secret friend. The rest of the group looked away with pained expressions; Juushiro's face buried into Shunsui's shoulder. Kenpachi having to hold Yachiru close, Shuhei holding Kira tightly as the blond looked away, Toshiro rubbed Rangiku's shoulder soothingly trying to calm her down.

"BYAKUYA!"

"Bya-nii!" twin voices yelled from behind the group of captains and lieutenants. The Gotei 13's high officer's attention turning behind them immediately, three people came into view quickly.

"Karin?" Toshiro asked confused as he saw the black haired girl stop just beside her twin.

"And Yuzu?" Shunsui asked at brown haired girl, assuming that's who it was from stories he had heard from Ichigo. The conclusion coming easy at seeing the other two Kurosaki siblings all three with the same determined yet anxious look to them.

"Ichigo," Byakuya breathed his mate's name. The relief was clear in his voice even if he had just said he was alright with the situation. He was ecstatic to see his mate there to rescue him and he was ready to jump into his arms and be taken home. Damn beta instincts.

"Kurosaki, do not interfere. Byakuya Kuchiki will be executed; it is for the sake of the world." Sou-Taicho's word betrayed his feelings.

"Which Kurosaki?"

"And which world?" the twins sneered at the Gotei 13. Though it wasn't in Yuzu's nature to get snappy and volatile, she was still a Kurosaki which meant her temper could be just as bad as the rest of her family.

"The hell with your world. It's those ignorant bastards down in their hall with a stick shoved up their asses forcing this. I know all about them and how they make all the shitty rules around here. I'll be damned if I let you kill my mate." Ichigo hissed, stepping forward pulling Zangetsu from his back. Karin and Yuzu did the same with their zanpakuto and stepping with their brother.

"So be it then. All captains and lieutenants present stop Ichigo Kurosaki, and his sisters. Execution squad, begin the ceremony."

The squad of executioners started the minute long ceremony, while the reluctant captains and lieutenants charged at the Kurosaki children. How they managed to move that quickly to an order they did not want to follow was beyond them. But they did slow their shunpo as to give the group time to form a counter attack.

"Ichi-nii we can hold them **all** for four seconds, but that's all the time you have before some slip away from us okay?" Karin told him quickly. He allowed the twins to move in front of him and readied the fastest shunpo he could, waiting to shift into Bankai until the last second for the fastest momentum possible.

"Thanks Karin, Yuzu." The twins looked back at him with smiles before they turned back around just in time to release their swords.

"Bankai, Repel those before you, and protect those behind** *Ten no hogo shīrudo**"

"Bankai, Attack for the shield who protects ***Shīrudo- yō no kami no kōgeki"**

Reiatsu swirled around the twins, their Bankai's activated. Karin stood with two deep blue colored long, thick whips curled around her feet; gold ribbons swirling within the blue like slithering snakes. The whips moved on their own and reared up behind Karin at the impending threat, not yet reacting, waiting for which command their master would give them. Yuzu was sitting atop a silver floating gelatin looking liquid, the thick mercury colored liquid moved in agitation in response to Yuzu's temperament. The slippery looking liquid ready to protect the siblings with a single thought from Yuzu.

The group of captains and lieutenants were taken by complete surprise that the two younger Kurosaki's had mastered Bankai but were too close to the small group to stop their charge and assess things. If they had they would have known to not get any closer.

"**Ten no hogo shīrudo, tsutsumu***" The young girl's sweet voice rung out, moving her hand in mimicry of Byakuya's hand movements to control Senbonzakura, then closing it in a tight fist. The silver liquid shot out from underneath the girl, a small bit slipping away last to allow her to land safely on the ground, and the nearest warriors were caught in the large silver bubble.

The shinigami caught within the encasing liquid looked at it in varying levels of amazement. They found that it was hard to break out of if only one attempted; they knew this technique was not meant to harm those inside, but keep them in place and protect them from threat from the outside. They allowed themselves to stay there for as long as needed, but 4 seconds was all that was allowed to them according to the girls.

Unohanna, Toshiro, Juushiro, Nanao, and Rangiku managed to escape the sliver Bankai, only to be caught in blue, gold coiling whips.

"**Shīrudo-yō no shime, no kōgeki***" One of the thick whips split into enough ends to wrap around each person at lightning speed and the other whip wrapped around them all holding them in a tight bunch.

"Karin!" Toshiro cried out in pain as the whip squeezed his body the more he struggled. The whips had python mentality, in the sense that the more one struggled against them the tighter they squeezed. They were beautiful and moved with a mind of their own, coiling and uncoiling just a bit as they could sense genuine pain in those they held. They knew their goal was to restrain, not harm. Those held could even feel the whips pulsing with life, though they imagined it was Karin's wild and strong reiatsu and zanpakuto causing the sensation.

"Ichi-nii, go!" Karin called, as the panicked Toshiro and Nanao struggled in the whips grip, the ends tightening tighter around them, trying to ignore Toshiro's pained voice.

Rangiku, Restu and Juushiro were all just fine; they let the whips support their body weight as they waited there patiently. They didn't struggle, seeing as they didn't want to follow the order in the first place and were content to wait for Karin to decide and release them.

"Bankai." And with that Ichigo shunpo'ed directly for Byakuya.

He almost reached him, almost. He even shifted his sword to be able to scoop Byakuya into his arms and retreat, when Sou-Taicho gripped the back of his shihakushō and Bankai kimono. The old man yanking back so hard that he ripped the top half of them clean off and tossed Ichigo back far enough to exchange blows.

Ichigo steadied himself and angrily charged Sou-Taicho at top speed; even the captain commander had to concentrate in order to follow the man's movements. With all his enormous reiatsu, he was practically invisible to lieutenants and only a blur to captains with his increased shunpo speed. The execution ceremony was half way finished, the executioners having to do elaborate moves with the swords, no one was paying attention to, while another man chanted. Blessing the passage of the soul into the cycle of rebirth and flicking a few drops of water from the Soul King's palace on the blades. In those very few seconds Ichigo and Sou-Taicho dealt each other serious blows, the captain commander's haori fell to the ground and a large gash appeared on his chest. A deep wound blossomed on Ichigo's thigh as Sou-Taicho swung his blade, not moving even into Shikai for fear of harming the young man.

But when Ichigo's blade cut a little too close to his throat, cutting away his beard, Sou-Taicho flared his reiatsu in anger. Did the child know how long he had grown and maintained his beard? Almost 500 years! The air suddenly turned dry with Yamamoto's reiatsu filling it, the area around him and Ichigo growing heated.

The captains had released themselves, as did the lieutenants, though Karin's and Yuzu's abilities weakened with the flare of enormous reiatsu from Sou-Taicho. They were watching now- seeing as the one they were supposed to keep at bay was already past them- and their jaws hung a bit at what they saw splayed neatly on bare, tan skin. Karin and Yuzu staring at their brother in wonder as they saw something very unique on his body.

Even the execution squad, who had finished their ceremony, had paused and were now staring at Ichigo. Ichigo looked around, because he had seen Sou-Taicho staring at him, and found everyone else gathered was doing the same. He was agitated and now he was the center of everyone's undivided attention, making him even more snappish.

"What the hell are you staring at?" The orangette bit out the harsh question and at the same time snapping the execution squad from the trace they had fallen into, the two men raised the 'blessed' swords and waited the last few seconds for the final words to be spoken.

"Ichigo, I finally got to see your mark." Byakuya gave him a joy filled smile even as death was hanging over his head. A tear slid down his milky pale cheek and even as he could feel the presence of the swords ready to bare down on his neck, joy overcame the sadness in his eyes. Ichigo looked down at his body quickly in confusion and saw what everyone was staring at.

Starting at the bottom of his right hip a trail about a hand width wide crossed over his abs, only to wrap around his back. It covered the lower part of his left side ribs and skimmed over the rest of his back to come back and wrap around the right side of his body, the trail turning thinner the higher along Ichigo's body it crept. The curvy trail continued its way over Ichigo's body, swirling onto the bottom part of his left pectoral, thinning out to about an inch thick now, curving along his left shoulder onto his neck and ending in a thin, pen sized writing, swirl just before disappearing into his hair line. The trail was comprised of what looked like a flurry of cherry blossoms.

The light having caught him just right and with all the high reiatsu in the air the mark looking like Senbonzakura danced on Ichigo's body, stating Byakuya's claim on Ichigo's body indefinitely. The peppered, reflective skin did Senbonzakura and Byakuya justice as the beauty of it caught everyone's breath. Ichigo looked back up to see Byakuya's bright smile even as the blades came down to be a few inches away from Byakuya's neck.

"NO!" Ichigo's cry was shrill in everyone's ears and he jerked his head down with the force of it, knowing he wouldn't make it to Byakuya in time to save him. With the blades less than five inches from his neck and Ichigo more than 100 yards away with Sou-Taicho in his path, his mind resigned itself to the death of his mate, and his mental state plummeting immediately. Everyone looking away from Byakuya's form on the makeshift altar.

Everything seemed to slow as the sound of blades piercing flesh was heard and the sickening sound of the slurp of blood. The following sound of a body hitting the ground had tears immediately spilling from a few pairs of eyes**...**

But Byakuya's pain filled screech had everyone looking back towards him, everyone but Ichigo. Both of the blades were embedded in each of Byakuya's shoulders. Blood ran in rivulets down his back and arms, pooling at his hands on the floor as he tried to steady himself. He wouldn't have screamed had he expected the blow, but tears teemed in his eyes, from relief and pain. Pain is good, pain means he is alive, and being alive mean he will be with Ichigo.

Two dark navy blue and gold whips wrapped tightly around the ankles of the two executioners, one lay on the floor while the other dangled in the air. They had been yanked just as the blades were coming down and everyone had turned away so instead of hitting the mark and slicing Byakuya's head clean off, they were now in his the flesh in between his shoulders. His lungs were most likely punctured but his heart was safe and it would take time for him to die by drowning in his own blood. Karin huffed her breath and adrenaline pumped through her veins, the bit of fear at not making it left her as she clearly saw Byakuya alive, in pain, but alive. She would make someone heal him if it was the last thing she did.

Though she wasn't the only one that acted, Yuzu had **Ten no hogo shīrudo **wrap around Byakuya's neck in an impenetrable shield to protect the man from beheading. Though the poor younger twin was weakened and on the verge of passing out, her shield would only have slowed the blades and cause Byakuya more pain and death as his neck would have been severed part way.

The Gotei 13 members looking at the owner of the whips and shield in shock and relief, Karin herself now almost exhausted from keeping Bankai up so long as was Yuzu, who was just about to collapse but managed to hold onto consciousness. Shunsui shunpo'ed to the falling girl and caught her before she hit the floor. But the moment of relief was short lived as they heard Ichigo's cry and his out of control reiatsu. He was transforming... no he was hollowfying, right before everyone's eyes. They all backed away, Toshiro shunpo'ing to Karin and picking her up in his grip, while Shunsui and the rest moved a good distance away from the verge of insane Ichigo.

The reiatsu even higher than what Aizen's had been- most likely higher than Sou-Taicho's-, as Ichigo's body turned into what looked like a lion's, so out of control not even turning into the Vasto-Lorde form he had been in when battling Ulquiorra.

Ah speaking of an Espada, suddenly a garganta ripped the air near the shinigami, the darkness of the portal obstructing anything on the other side from view before figures stepped through. The looks on all their faces obviously told everyone that they were furious and ready for a battle or just a plain *shinigami-slaughter.

"What in hell's name did you do to our Alpha?!" an all too familiar voice yelled out.

The shinigami looked at the small group of 9 and wondered what the Seireitei had been reduced to.

* * *

**Count down: 15 chapters left**

AN:So I didnt want to leave all you lovely readers hanging! I love you my lovely reviewers thank you! And mostly thank tderwes24 for compelling me to get this chapter out! My lovely beta as always thank you, XxYoukai-KaitouxX

Umm be happy you guys. I was going to pull a horrible trick on you guys, but the sexy Bleach men in my head told me not to. Where the bolder ...'s are, yeah I was either going to cut off the chapter there, or put 'The End of Byakuya Kuchiki: Part 1, on to the next'. So be happy XD So besides that please tell me what you thought of the chapter in a review! I would like to actually meet the 16 required for an early update this time! Translations below, and let me know what you think of the sword names and techniques too plz!

**Translations:**

_Ten no hogo shīrudo_ = **Shield of heavenly protection**

_Ten no hogo shīrudo, tsutsumu_ = **Encase shield of heavenly protection**

_Shīrudo-yō no kami no kōgeki_ =** Divine attacker for the shield**

_Shīrudo-yō no shime, no kōgeki_ = **Strangle, divine attacker for the shield**

Shinigami-slaughter- A term I made up! It's the same thing as manslaughter


	22. Wait it out

AN: Wow okkay, so this is the longest chapter so far. 5,495 words all for your reading enjoyment, without the AN. Ummm, sorry for the delay in the update, I was editing it and it just got away from me and then I had more to edit :/ buut at least the length should make up for that. So Im just gonna thatnk all my reviewers for the all the wonderful comments. And applause for, igotmoneymoney for being my 200th reviewer!

Basically more drama now, and to come. Ps, Grimmjow and Ichigo are my fav characters so if there is alot of mention of Grimm in this chapter, yeah, that's why. Please review and let me know what you thought!

~May

* * *

Chapter 22-

They were angry, all of them. Some for different reasons then others, but all the same angry. Gin, Starrk, Nel, Tia, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Szayel, and especially Lilynette. All they could feel was their anger for the amount of Ichigo's fury. If someone made their alpha this angry, there was a serious problem. Because even during the winter war, the orange head never, ever got this angry.

They could feel the enormous reiatsu all the way in Hueco Mundo, the air thickening with the heavy sensation of the spirit pressure. Ichigo's reiatsu had never been that high as far as any of them had ever known and yet there they were feeling it clear as day from worlds away. Even that was unheard of and they were in amazement to how it was even possible. He was in danger, they all knew that much he was in danger and he was angry, so much so that he was on the verge of losing his mind.

"What the fuck is going on?" Grimmjow wondered out loud, panic and a need to rush to Ichigo- his alpha- picking up in his chest. His damn loyal, feline instincts telling him to high tail it to help the idiotic orange haired teen.

Ulquiorra stood from his spot near Grimmjow and looked to the ceiling of the 'pack room' or so they took to calling the room where they stayed. Starrk jolted awake from his sleep, he started looking around the room and seemed confused at not seeing the teen there. Szayel even had to stop the check up he had been performing on Nnoitra. The scientist/medic making sure the foolish giant was still at full health after fighting a Vasto-Lorde but stopped the exam and stood, just as Ulquiorra, his head tilted to the side in confusion and wonderment.

Then a large gust of wind disrupted the clam air, sand flew everywhere as another large gust continued to plow through the 'room'. Nel and Lily appeared in, almost, the center of the room as soon as the sand cleared as did Tia and Gin a little closer to the entrance. They cut their patrol short upon sensing the reiatsu, Lily having been the first to sense it, but Nel was faster when she was extremely worried and passed her on the way, rushing to the pack room.

"Itsygo needs help, right now, let's go." Nel called opening a garganta straight to the source of the power, which was most likely possible because of the link she had with the alpha and the reiatsu disrupting the composition in the passing between worlds. She, Lilynette, and Grimmjow rushed through the rip being the first ones to react quickest and the most worried for Ichigo. It was strange to see three of the fiercest, in their own way, warriors in Hueco Mundo rushing to aid the teen, one of them which tried to kill him on multiple occasions. But no one said anything knowing the feline would give them a thrashing and instead scrambled on various levels to catch up to their very determined musketeers.

When they arrived at the other side of the garganta, they were surprised to see they ended up in the Soul Society. It should not have been possible for an arrancar to open a gate straight to Soul Society. Though lower hollow were able to enter, it was after they invaded the World of the Living and attached themselves either onto a passing soul or rushing through a Senkaimon after a shinigami.

But they shook off their surprise and immediately started looking for their alpha in need; they felt nothing of his reiatsu, which only has happened once, and they spotted a large hollow lion nearby. They quickly identified it as Ichigo from the nonexistent reiatsu and orange mane and tried to grasp what happened. But knowing the only time Ichigo hollowfied was when he was fighting Ulquiorra, and the only time no one felt his reiatsu was when he battled with Aizen, didn't help the situation. And at least then he was a Vasto-Lorde, when an arrancar skips Vasto-Lorde state and goes immediately into an adjucha, it is bad. They have all their power, at the highest level, in their most primal and dangerous state. All in all it is a bad situation no matter what happened to cause it.

"What in hell's name did you do to our Alpha?!" Grimmjow bellowed, his rage boiling over seeing the shinigami standing there. Upon seeing Ichigo they all went into release form, knowing there was no chance of the shinigami stopping their alpha. Grimmjow snarled in the direction of the shinigami and dove for Ichigo's snout. Landing on it with the agility of the feline he was and swiped his claws at Ichigo, but not actually striking the lion and hissed. Ichigo growled loudly and smacked his snout with his large paw in an attempt to catch Grimmjow. The panther sonido'ed out of the way quickly and landed on the large lion's head trying to distract him long enough for the rest of the Espada to gather information and think of something to do. He was the best equipped to do this seeing as he too is feline, though why Ichigo was a lion was anyone's best guess. From what Ulquiorra described, he was a bull, lizard mixed hollow, but everyone changes drastically from adjucha to Vasto-Lorde, so it might not be any big deal.

Ulquiorra and Gin flew down to Sou-Taicho as soon as Grimmjow got to work distracting Ichigo and landed in front of him, all captains unsheathing their swords. Yes they were angry with the shinigami, but they would much rather understand the situation and not get killed than try to entice Ichigo into a garganta and handling him in Hueco Mundo.

"You will not be able to stop him." Ulquiorra spoke immediately, not wanting to deal with the foolishness of the shinigami, but needing to get the information.

"Why did he get like this? What did you do to our Alpha that could push him into this state?" The man continued at the serious faces and upset glances at the large lion form who was now engaged with all the Espada, swatting at them like annoying flies while hissing and spitting.

"Why would we tell you anything, Espada?" Toshiro asked the black haired man as he held an exhausted looking woman. A slight sneer pulled at Ulquiorra's lips at being looked down upon, but held his commentary at bay. Gin saw the look and shook his head, the shinigami just continued to dig their grave deeper.

"Because ya'll's dumb asses are tha one's that got 'im like tha'" Gin told the boy genius.

Just then water rained down on them from Tia's 'Cascada' attack, dowsing everyone in water. Ichigo shook out the water from his mane and snapped his teeth a few times in aggression, showing that the feeble attack wouldn't do anything to stop him. Grimmjow continued his tactics of taunting and dodging while the rest of the Espada basically annoyed him.

"They tried killing Bya-nii." A teenage girl with long black hair, down to her waist, told the two men, bringing their attention back. They looked down at the girl in Toshiro's arm and saw her pushing herself from his grip, swatting away his hands trying to grip her in her swaying form.

"They ended up hurting Bya-nii, really badly." Another girl with shorter brown hair continued from Shunsui's arms. The girl also climbed down from his grip and walked over to the other girl as carefully as she could as to not fall over.

"Bya-nii?" Gin asked confused. He turned to Ulquiorra to see if it rung any bells in the arrancar's mind, but at seeing the saw confused face as his he concluded that he didn't know either.

"Ichigo's mate." Another voice answered. Shinji landed in a flurry of shunpo, his hair fluttering behind him as he settled and answered the men. The rest of the Visords along with Rukia, Renji and the others who were locked in cells landed just behind the blond haired captain.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened minutely at hearing his alpha had a mate, and the implication that the Soul Society was foolish enough to try and bring harm to that mate. Gin simply shook his head at the level of stupidity Soul Society still held, he knew exactly what a mate meant to arrancars and hollows in general.

"Here in Soul Society it is a sin for a shinigami to have a relationship with a living soul, AKA Ichigo. Central 46 ordered for Byakuya- Taicho, Ichigo's mate, to be executed. Karin and Yuzu here, were able to just barley save him from being killed, from what I was able to see on the way here, but when Ichigo saw Byakuya had gotten injured he... well you see the situation." Shinji explained to the two quickly.

"Is Soul Society made of a bunch of fools?" Ulquiorra asked, while Gin nodded his head.

"Central 46 threatened to involve the Soul King." Was the answer to that comment, Gin stopped abruptly at the information.

"But tha Soul King don't get involved wit' shinigami's stupidity." he answered quickly

"Well apparently he would have done so this time." Shinji responded.

Ulquiorra ran a hand down his face, a sigh escaping his lips as he looked towards where the rest of his pack was fighting with Ichigo. He could see large ceros now being fired in random directions and some smaller ones directed at Ichigo's feet. He needed to hurry and find a way to salvage this situation.

"Are you going to help Ichi and Bya- nii?" The black haired girl asked.

"Ya bet'cha, Ichi is our alpha." Gin answered her, leaning down to the girl's face and whipping a bit of blood off her cheek. Such a young girl shouldn't be marred with the atrocious battle front she was in.

"But we can only help him if his mate is healed. We can only distract him until then, unless he sees his mate is fine he will continue to rampage until everything is destroyed. This place will be as barren as Hueco Mundo's sands, if not." Ulquiorra informed the shinigami, turning a bit to keep his eye on the quick flash of blue darting between ceros.

"Unohanna you heard the arrancar. Come we will protect you from Ichigo." Shinji gestured for Unohanna to follow. She glanced at Sou-Taicho and stepped forward to follow Shinji and the two 'pack mates' of Ichigo.

"Isane come along, I'll need your help." Then, with that, the group of Visords was near Byakuya's fallen form to keep any threat away from him and the healers.

"If you don't want your world destroyed I suggest you get more healers here." and Ulquiorra took off to help the others. Gin was about to follow when two pairs of soft hands firmly gripped his arm.

"How can we help?" The black haired girl asked very determined.

"If ya don't mind me askin', who are ya?" Gin placed his hands on his knees, once again down to the girl's height.

"Karin Kurosaki and this is Yuzu Kurosaki."

_Ichigo's sisters, another part of his pack. They might be able to help._

"How strong are ya?"

"Bankai level strong, and strong enough to hold all the captains and lieutenants here back." Gin raised an eyebrow and glanced back at the group to see if anyone argued.

That must be a mistake. He caught Rangiku's teary eyes look. Her face full of pain and confusion. He gave her a sad, sad look and turned back to Karin.

"Come, maybe ya two can 'elp calm him down."

*_(*)_*

Ichigo's inner world was in turmoil. It was pitch black everywhere, rain and thunder could be heard and felt. The only thing lighting up the sky was the harsh lightning that streaked through the darkness. And Ichigo's screams echoing throughout the world, rattling the windows of the buildings and causing the sea at the far side of the world to slosh with rough waves.

**"Old man, things have really gotten bad this time."**

_**"We knew this could happen. It was always a possibility, we even mentioned it to Senbonzakura but he refused to allow us to tell Ichigo."**_

**"Yeah, but look how much pain his in. Don't you think it would have been easier to tell him instead of waiting for this to happen?"**

_**"I'm not sure Shiro. Let's just hope the shinigami's can save him."**_

*_(*)_*

Karin and Yuzu looked on at their brother in sadness and exhaustion, his form taking on that of a large lion. With a bright orange mane and orange/ reddish tuffs of hair around each ankle. Black and blood red markings running the length of his body over bleach white plating of his armored skin, and a flurry of cherry blossoms appearing when he twisted his body just right, reflecting in waves as the light caught him.

All the ex-Espadas circled their Alpha thinking of a way to possibly change him back, all beautiful and magnificent in their own way. Ulquiorra used his eye dust technique to relying the situation of Ichigo and his mate causing them all to groan. They were surprised Ichigo had a mate, but they all knew they would just have to wait everything out and continue to distract him so his mate could get healed.

Cero after cero was fired out at them, hitting buildings and destroying whole rows of them; turning them completely to dust. The heat was able to cause the buildings around to catch fire and caused shinigami to run out and try to put a stop to the fires. There was mass panic now as the ceros caught division barracks and was now destroying whole fields of land and needed buildings. Nel was barely able to avoid one of the blazing hot attacks and Nnoitra actually got skimmed, though his entire right side burned and the skin blackened.

The ex- Espada were now tiring, seeing at all they were doing was dodging, not wanting to hurt or agitate Ichigo. Plus adding to the mix they were exposed to such crushing reiatsu, that they couldn't sense it only feel its effects, didn't help the cause one bit. But to their surprise, the Gotei 13 captains and lieutenants were standing side by side with them now, shinigami working with the Espadas- which Gin was now being called. Their swords were at the ready, but they were hoping they really didn't need to use them for cutting.

"He is not going stop, is he?" Renji asked, staring at the rampaging Ichigo.

"No, cuz ya idiots did the worst possible thing." Grimmjow practically hissed the answer at the red head. Said red head whipped around to pin Grimmjow with an intense stare that told the feline he crossed the line.

"**WE** didn't do anything! It was those bastards who don't know anything besides the inside of walls! **WE** were all locked away like animals in cages for trying to help Ichigo and Byakuya!" Renji seethed. Grimmjow bared his teeth in a sneer at the tone, and glared at the captain in outrage. Didn't he know who he was talking to? Grimmjow was king; Ichigo just didn't count, he was the alpha.

"Very well, we apologize for the misunderstanding. But now is not the time, if we do not stop Ichigo the entire Soul Society will be in ruins." Ulquiorra interrupted them when Ichigo destroyed a wing of the R&D department. Mayuri let out a shrill cry at seeing the building get hit, and then a few seconds later explode causing more of the buildings around it to also explode. A chocking/ sobbing sound left Mayuri and his face was a mixture of shock and rage; he began to yell and curse at Ichigo. Something along the lines of, 'That was important to my research!' and 'Do you know how long it took to acquire all that you imbecile?'.

Toshiro shook his head and cautiously approached Ichigo with Hyorinmaru at the ready; Kenpachi, Shunsui, and Soi-Fon, with their respective lieutenants, took up flanks on Ichigo's sides and were attacking in intervals- who knew Kenpachi could do teamwork?- while Renji, Komamura, and Mayuri were keeping his attention in front of the gigantic Ichigo, while the rest of the lieutenants tried to disable Zangetsu in the grip of Ichigo's whipping tail.

The Espada were baffled at just how powerful their alpha truly was, even after being completely powerless for a year and a half. He easily pushed back and overpowered the shinigami in this form; none could touch him- though it isn't like they want to harm him. Grimmjow sighed from his position above Ichigo, seeing as the arrancars were split between being underneath Ichigo- who was in mid-air now that he decided that the ground didn't appeal to him- and being above him while the shinigami covered his sides and front and back.

The blue haired feline knew that if no one started to get serious soon, people were going to die. And though he didn't care if any of the shinigami died, he wasn't so sure that his alpha shared the same sentiment, especially if he knew he was the one who killed them. So in that instant Grimmjow resolved himself to having to restrain his alpha by forced. He allowed a roar to bubble up in his chest to then let it irrupt from his mouth, teeth viciously bared, claws extended and hair fluffed up in rage. The shockwave catching everyone's attention enough to stop their movement

Ichigo turned his attention to the source of the sound, identifying it- in his primal form- as a challenge to him and let a roar of his own come from him, directed at Grimmjow. The other feline grinned and let loose another roar, the sheer power of the two roaring had the air vibrating and a few ears bleeding. When Grimmjow saw Ichigo hissing and swatting at the air he stood of in a display of aggression, he knew it was time he attacked for real.

He growled and dove directly at Ichigo's side, successfully dodging the swipes and ceros to latch onto the thick skin. Digging all four of his razor sharp sets of claws into the skin and allowing himself to drag down along the hierro due to his momentum. Bright red spring up in the cuts before it was quickly stifled and the skin repaired itself. Grimmjow jumped back out of range and witnessed this.

"Attack him seriously! He has instant regeneration!"

"Are you crazy?! We'll hurt Ichigo!" Renji yelled, enraged that Grimmjow would even suggest such a thing and attacked his friend to hurt him.

"How do you think he will feel if he kills one of you idiots? Fucking attack, he heals anyways!" The feline yelled back, now right in Renji's face.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki"

"Rukia?!" Renji called to her in disbelief.

"Everyone move away from Ichigo! Some no mai, Tsukishiro."

While everyone was busy dealing with Ichigo, the situation down with Byakuya was turning from worse to hopeless. Unohanna and Isane could not even set a finger on Byakuya to try and heal him. A sort of barrier of reiatsu seemed to have formed around him when Ichigo transformed. The man was lying on the floor with the swords still embedded in his shoulders, all the way through his chest and sticking out the other side, his panting breaths were becoming more labored and shallow.

"Unohanna-Taicho?" Shinji asked when she had abruptly stopped before reaching Byakuya.

"I-it seems no one can go near Byakuya-san." she said after recovering her composer. Shinji gave her a worried look as she gazed at Byakuya.

"Shit," He cursed looking back up at Ichigo's form.

While everyone was fighting and preoccupied avoiding attacks, two blurs rushed past them and headed straight for Ichigo, avoiding his ceros and the swipes he took at them with his paws. Then the next thing anyone saw, there were two girls on Ichigo's back holding on tightly to his mane. They were tiny perched on top of the huge form of Ichigo; their long legs not even reaching above his shoulder and the black haired girl's arms not able to link around his neck half way.

"What the hell are you dipshits doing? He is gonna kill you!" Grimmjow screamed at the two girls, just as Zangetsu came barreling down towards them from where it was held firmly in Ichigo's tail. Then a silver liquid spread out around them like a shield and blocked the attack, enveloping the sword and both yanked it away from the lion and flung it near Shinji.

Their lips were moving and they were petting the mane, in a soothing manner even as he thrashed around. Ichigo stopped firing off ceros and stilled a bit as he listened to the two girls, but was still in an attack position. His ears erect and he stared at anyone near him, his teeth still bared but no hissing nor roaring left him. The smoke from all around Seireitei finally was able to be seen on Sōkyoku hill as Ichigo was calmed enough for everyone to take a look around them.

"Who the fuck are they?" Grimmjow asked amazed that Ichigo stopped.

"They're Ichigo's sisters." Gin informed now standing next to Grimmjow as he finally appeared.

"They actually managed to calm him down." Tia said.

"They are what he was fighting to protect during the Aizen escapade." Nel told them as she recalled what Ichigo told her of his family back in Hueco Mundo.

"Ichigo," A very faint voice called from underneath the group.

"ICHIGO!" this time it was a panicked, watery shriek which had Ichigo roaring furiously, the ground itself trembling with its force. His sisters quickly jumped off his back quickly as he twisted and landed on the ground running towards the voice as fast as possible. The twins were caught by Gin and Starrk who were the closest in the opposite directions the girls jumped. Once they were safe everyone's attention went in the direction Ichigo was racing in.

He hissed at anyone who came near enough to interrupt his sprint, leaping over boulders if there were in his was and knocked down trees if they were in the path. Thankfully everyone was smart enough to back away from Byakuya, he was conscious and the second he was he had screamed for Ichigo.

He was wheezing for his breath, his lungs filling with more and more blood and the shallow intakes he took were a gift to the ebony haired man. His very pale body shook in shock of his injuries and his eyes were beginning to glaze a bit. He stood up and took feeble shunpo's in Ichigo's direction before he collapsed on his knees trying to take shallow breaths. Reaching his hand back to one of the hilts embedded in him and pulled out one sword with his bare hand, a small cry left him as the action worsened his injuries, only to repeat the process with the other sword before standing again.

All gathered watched the 6th Taicho in amazement. He wasn't supposed to be alive with those injuries, or even awake, let alone move, but certainly not SHUNPO. Even if they only moved him a few yards, it was still a miracle.

Ichigo's huge form finally loomed over Byakuya and he laid on the floor with his mate in between his front paws his head nuzzling Byakuya, as he held onto the lion's huge snout for dear life. How he knew the monstrous hollow was Ichigo was anyone's guess, but then again it should have been obvious. Especially if he was running on hollow instincts.

"Don't leave me Ichi ever, stay here... It hurts... please make it stop." Byakuya sobbed out as he tried getting as close to the lion as possible. Espada, Visord and Shinigami alike watched the scene unfold from a distance; none ever seeing anything like it. The shinigami never seeing Byakuya so emotional and were completely dumbfounded to see him crying in pain. The ex-Espada watched the interaction of their alpha and confirmed that this truly was his mate and their new queen.

"I must go tend to Byakuya or he will die." Unohanna stated looking around the group to get an answer at how to get close.

"No need, Ichigo will be feeding Byakuya his reiatsu, this alone should have his wounds healed. Through their link he can share his instant regeneration with his mate. Actually he should be healed by now." Szayel told them glancing at the pair and gesturing happily that his assumption was correct.

Byakuya's bleeding stopped, the wounds in his bare back and chest competently closed, not even a scar left. His breathing evened out and he now slept easily, curled up in Ichigo's warmth. The Gotei 13 sighed in relief as they were reassured that Byakuya would be fine, but they now turned to the arrancar in question.

"Well now Espada, we must either take you into custody or kill you so please just give yourselves up quietly." Soi Fon spoke, getting an agreeing nod come from Sou-Taicho. She really didn't want to punish the people that helped save her friend, even if they were hollows and tried to kill them before, but she knew that if she didn't do something Sou-Taicho would take a harsher action.

Gin and the other Espada going into either attack or defensive positions. They had a year to hone their teamwork, and all knew exactly what to do. They worked like a well oiled machine, this was so they could help each of the pack mates and to help guard and protect Ichigo and now it would be put to the test. But Nel stepped forward, and very calmly spoke.

"Very well." she agreed easily, letting Soi Fon step up to her and securing Nel's hands behind her back. The black haired women gave a particularly painful tug and Nel barely cried out, the tug not even hurting much, but it was enough. A loud hissing filled the air and everyone's attention again landed on Ichigo, with wide eyes.

The huge lion was standing and moving away from Byakuya's sleeping form, the lion moved quickly enough towards the group of spirit beings. The agitation in the lion's hard amber eyes was high, though not at the level he was just minutes earlier. The Espada didn't move an inch, this being a sign of submission, and turned their heads to the side in order to bare their necks. Ichigo stood over them protectively; a roar directed at the shinigami had the air vibrating once again9. He hissed again at the shinigami to make sure they got the idea that these beings were his territory, which meant they were his, and bent his head low and nudged Nel with a paw gently.

She turned her head slowly to look at the large lion and he gave her a small, kittenish lick- still aware of the extreme size difference- causing her to giggle and pat his nose a bit. Ichigo lift his head and turned his body to curl around the Espada, prompting each of them to walk as a group back to the distance that he deemed safe, moving them so they could lay beside Byakuya. When he finished settling them in a tight bundle around Byakuya, the large feline moved towards the Shinigami.

He hissed at them again in warning before nearing Renji and Rukia, the two frozen and bared their necks like the Espada had done. Ichigo sniffed them a bit to take in their scent and then repeated the process of moving them. He stopped on his way by Karin and Yuzu, immediately recognizing them and moved them along with Renji and Rukia. Once he finished arranging them into the pile of bodies, he laid with all them between his paws his massive head lying on his left paw and he eyed the shinigami. Ichigo's face scrunching a bit, in what looked like confusion and lifted his head not able to pinpoint what was missing.

"Well what is that supposed to mean?" Shunsui asked, turning to look at the rest of the Gotei 13.

"It means that those are the ones in Ichigo's pack." Shinji answered the captain.

"And it also means we are going to be seeing the ex-Espada and our dear traitorous ex- Taicho a lot." Unohanna commented.

"I wonder how so many of them survived, someone didn't do their job right." Kenpachi scoffed.

"You were one of those people, you Neanderthal." Mayuri spat in distaste.

"That doesn't matter, right now. What matters is how we are going to get Ichigo back to normal." Rangiku pointed out.

"He will return to normal in a few hours, but he will be unconscious. And if he wakes up without one of those people there," a little girl behind the group gestured with her head at the pack in between Ichigo's front paws

"There will be another problem like this one." the small lime-green haired arrancar told them, appearing out of nowhere. The group whipped around to look at the source of the sound. She stood a few yards away from the shinigami- her mask changed to only be a small circlet around her head, which was very odd- her bright eyes staring at them.

"Aren't you Starrk-kun's other half, um...? Lilynette?" Juushiro asked her, struggling with the name.

"Yes. But I stayed here to tell you, that we Espada were only saved to become Ichigo's pack. Nelliel, the one who saved all the remaining Espada, had only that goal in mind when she went around saving us. If you're wondering she is the one that agreed to give up, but I suspect she knew Ichi would do that." she said thoughtfully, a finger resting on her lips and her bright, magenta pink eyes upturned to the sky.

"So you Espada are here to protect Ichigo?" Komamura tried to confirm.

"No, we are here to do that and much more. We want to be his new family. Just ask the Visords here, they'll tell you. Now anymore questions?" she asked innocently and like she were in a hurry. Her hands interlocking behind her back as she leaned forward on the balls of her feet then leaned back, in a childish swaying motion while waiting for someone to speak.

"When Ichigo changes back, do you know what will happen?" Rangiku asked, stepping closer to the young girl. Magenta pink eyes took her form in sharply and everyone could tell she was not only powerful and dangerous, but highly intelligent as well.

"Well, that's up to you all. You could try and kill him, but we would fight to the death to protect him. You could try and kill off our queen again but like I said; we fight to the death. Ummmm, being moved to a more comfortable place would be nice, but they will all have to be present like I said." her hands and body moved as she talked, gesturing.

"We will be able to help move him?" Juushiro asked the young girl he faced in battle.

"As long as the ones doing it have the purest of intentions to help him. We hollows have keen instincts and can tell, like I can name what every single one of you is feeling towards me."

Ichigo finally honed in on what was missing and looked around to lock onto Lily's form near the shinigami and he began to stand.

"Well that's my cue." And with that she sonido'ed off and situated herself next to Starrk and in between Grimmjow and Nel, Ichigo settling down again to eye the soul reapers.

"You all just had to make things complicated." Shinji shook his head.

"Complicated indeed." Sou-Taicho agreed and sat on the dirt floor; all present received another shock that day at seeing their captain commander on the floor.

"Let's wait this out and see, shall we?" the old man asked the group but expected no answer.


	23. Disagreements between packs

AN:Wow, so Ive been gone for a while huh? Sorry about that, procrastination got the best of me even as I had people like my lovely beta, XxYoukai-KaitouxX , to post this chapter. So here it is, and I can almost promise that I wont leave that much space between updates again. School is starting up again tomorrow for me and I will be a bit busy with that- so I might not get to thanking all the reviews personally- but I will definitly make time for updating. So please tell me what you guys think about the chapter in a review or pm.

There are only **13 chapters left**, but the drama does not end here so do not fear!

Ps, thank my beta and tderwes24 for this chapter!

With Craziness,

~May

* * *

Chapter 23-

A few hours passed and the arrancar girl was been proven right. Ichigo's form reverted back to its human form- all those who were in his protection watched him. The large form of his adjucha state fluctuated in the reiatsu it put out and suddenly Ichigo was standing a few feet away from his pack. He stood there a few seconds, amber eyes focusing in and out, tittering on his feet just a bit before he fell forward completely unconscious.

"Dammit, carrot top." Nnoitra complained as he was barely able to catch the young man, seeing as everyone else was trying to untangle themselves from each other. Ichigo's hair, that had stayed at waist length from his transformation, flared around him; the vibrant orange curtain cascaded around his shoulders the second he was caught. In a split second all of the remaining officers of Gotei 13 were standing in front of the group of 15, swords drawn. The pack automatically fell into a defensive stance, with their alpha and alpha female unconscious they were all very wary for obvious reasons.

"Hand Kurosaki and Kuchiki-Taicho over to us, arrancar." Soi Fon demanded, stepping closer. Grimmjow stepped in front of the group to be the first in the line of fire and hissed dangerously, Tia pulling Byakuya into her grip gently while Nnoitra handed Ichigo to Gin while he pulled Saint Teresa out. Starkk picked up Yuzu carefully while Szayel did the same for Karin, the rest of the group getting in front of those who held the injured, unconscious and exhausted.

"Abarai-Taicho, Rukia Fukutaicho; what are you two doing?" Soi-Fon asked as Renji and Rukia also took up positions to defend Ichigo and Byakuya.

"You know you have lost. Now either agree to help them as you did for my execution or I'm positive we could go somewhere else. Shinigami duties be damned." Rukia's face adopted the stoic, cold face Byakuya's usually held the demanding Kuchiki pride now radiating from her. Renji didn't say anything, he just stood with a hand on Zabimaru waiting in case he had to use his sword. The two stood on either side of Gin and Tia, not budging an inch.

"Old man, if you really are the same person Ichi-nii said you were, you'll help." Karin's exhausted voice called.

"Karin, please be reasonable." Toshiro pleaded, stepping closer. Karin pinned him with a smoldering glare that lives up to her father's and brother's, a perfect replica of the Kurosaki scowl planted on her face.

"Toshiro this is the reason we haven't gotten together, I will protect Ichi-nii along with everyone else here and even more so if he can change that damn law." she spat strongly, though her body was weak from exhaustion the girl had a fierceness in her voice even as she spoke from Szayel's arms.

"Szayel, the ruins should be able to withstand any more outbursts Ichigo might have, yes?" Nel asked the scientist. His pink eyebrow delicately scrunching in slight thought before he nodded his head and responded.

"Yes, they will hold."

"We have not survived this long just too finally obtain our alpha and watch you take him from us. We are taking these two to Hueco Mundo along with the rest of the pack." Ulquiorra spoke indifferently.

"No! Stop I will help, follow me." Juushiro spoke rushed as Ulquiorra turned to open a Garganta to Hueco Mundo.

"Ukitake!" Komamura reprimanded.

"Please follow, no one will bother you, except the medics to check on Ichigo-kun and Byakuya-kun. If you need they can also look at your wounds." he mentioned to Nnoitra, completely ignoring the fact Komamura spoke.

"Juushiro, you cannot!" Sou-Taicho boomed.

"Sou-Taicho really you should consider your choices here." Gin told the old man ready to leave with the rest of the group through a garganta. "If we leave you wont see your captain again."

"We won't hear words from you traitor! You will be arrested for worse crimes than the arrancar." Soi- Fon told him stepping closer.

"Soi-Fon I rather not have my home destroyed and if any of you wish to stop us, be our guests. Though I can tell you, if you wish to seriously take on all of the rather strong souls in that little group and us, I will not be beaten by a little girl such as yourself." Shunsui told the raven haired captain, then they were all off to Ugendō.

*****three days later*****

No one- for the exception of Unohanna and Isane- had been allowed into Ugendō, the 13th and 8th squads rebelling when they heard the news about their captains. They all put it upon themselves to keeping out all who approached, including Sou-Taicho- though the head captain never did anything forceful and only asked to be emitted entrance.

"I do believe that this is a problem." Unohanna stated as she saw the group of angry and very frustrated captains along with a few lieutenants, trying to push their way past the 8th and 13th divisions. A slight smile tugging on the corners of Retsu's lips at seeing the powerful captains restrained because they did not want to cause injury and be reprimanded or worse, cause the skittish group inside to flee.

"Unohanna! Let us by, they allow you to enter. I must see Karin and Ichigo." Toshiro almost pleaded with the older women. Bright turquoise eyes gazed at the women hopefully before a warm smile stretched her lips at seeing his young eagerness.

"I suppose, I could allow one of you to come with me but, I must confiscate your zanpakuto." The other 3 captains hesitated. Mayuri and Kenpachi never willing to give up their swords, Komamura not needing to go in that badly- he just wanted to see how the two shinigami were doing-but Toshiro immediately gave up Hyorinmaru and Unohanna gestured for him to follow.

The white haired captain followed behind their healer as she led him to the room in which the espada and few shinigamis took up residence in. A small, hidden smile pulled at Restu's lips as she anticipated the reaction and sure enough when Toshiro entered the room he immediately heard angry growls and dangerous hisses aimed in his direction. Toshiro's stride faltered because of the intensity of the threats, he felt as though he was about to get ripped to shreds by wild beasts.

"Please Grimmjow, Lilynette; he is here to see how Ichigo is doing and to see his sister. He is a friend to Ichigo- for the most part." she took a small pause before adding the rest of the sentence.

"Toshiro!" Karin's voice could be heard down the hall and light footsteps were heard pattering against the wooden floors.

"Karin!" Toshiro flash stepped and was met immediately with Karin in his arms as she exited the hallway.

"I tried to get them to let you in, but they didn't want anyone in here." Karin told him as she checked him over from her assault a few days ago.

"How's Ichigo?" Toshiro dismissed the topic of not being let in with a glance at Byakuya sitting with the Espada. The small green haired girl sitting next to him with her head in his lap. She and a few of the arrancars lifted their heads quickly, ears nearly being seen perking up. They all turned their heads towards the hall way just as Karin spoke.

"He still hasn't woken u-"

"AHHHHH!" a shriek filled the house.

"Never mind!" Byakuya yelled, and tried rushing to his feet, only to stumble due to still sore, healed wounds and his own feet. Grimmjow, who had been seated on the other side of Lilynette, picked him up by the waist and sonido'ed to Ichigo's room, the rest of the group hot on his heels.

What they saw confused them for a second. Shiro and a tall man in shades and a dark kimono-like Ichigo's Bankai- were holding him to the bed. Ichigo was thrashing, screaming and struggling against the two men. Bright golden eyes glared at the two men as he screamed obscenities at the two other parts of his soul.

"Don' just fuckin stand there! We ca' barely fuckin hold 'im, Byakuya get yer ass over here!" Shiro screamed at the noble. Grimmjow set Byakuya on his feet and he immediately ran, steadily, to the bed and straddled Ichigo's hips.

"Ichi, calm down I'm here." He said stroking Ichigo's face. The teen almost instantaneously stopped moving and stared at Byakuya, his hands slowly moving up to his face. He cupped Byakuya's face in his hands and stared at him for a few long seconds, reassuring himself that his mate was truly alive and well. The molten golden color of his hollow eyes slowly bled into the fiery amber Byakuya was so fond of.

"Byakuya! I thought I lost you!" Ichigo pulled Byakuya flush against him as his finally spoke, and held him tightly, nuzzling into Byakuya's neck.

"Ichi, that hurts." Byakuya managed out and Ichigo loosened his grip. He relaxed with Byakuya in his arms, breathing in his mate's scent and suddenly he looked frantic again. He searched the room again and saw something he wasn't really expecting.

Tia, Szayel, Nel, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Starrk, Lilynette, Gin, Rukia, Renji, Karin, Yuzu, Toshiro, Juushiro, Shunsui, along with the materialized Zangetsu and Shiro crowed into the room, making it a bit cramped. But after seeing the arrancar, his sisters and Rukia and Renji Ichigo calmed immensely, only to confuse himself even more at his reaction.

"Um, what the hell is going on? And why are you all alive?" Ichigo gave the arrancar a confused look. But before he could receive any type of answer he was distracted by the sudden realization that Byakuya was straddling his hips and was still draped flush against his body. Along with his alluring scent, lack of contact the last few days and the panic coupled with those days made for a **very **big distraction.

His eyes darkened his face slowly turning to look at Byakuya with hunger while Byakuya gazed at him, confused by the orangette's sudden shift in attitude. His steel-gray eyes boring into Ichigo's heated ones and knew what was to come next as he too realized the compromising position he was in.

"Actually….on second thought, everyone get out. And lock the door on the way out." By the end of the sentence Gin already had everyone ushered out of the room and away from the door, noticing the change for what it was immediately.

"Gin, why'd you do that, he looked like something was wrong." Toshiro asked him angrily.

"Trust me non' of us, unless yer a pervert, is gonna want ta be 'ere in tha next 5 minutes. So why don't we go talk with tha rest of ya shinigami bastards?" he said as he was strolling out of the door, subconsciously stating his being an espada. The arrancars following after him, not even noticing the claim; leaving the confused shinigami in the house. Realization hit them all about the same time and they also hurried from the house not wanting to overhear anything coming from the room.

"Ichigo 'that', can wait. How are you feeling? You were out for three days." Byakuya struggled against the grip holding him. Concern for his mate overpowering the urge to ride the overprotective young man until his legs no longer could hold his weight.

"Byakuya I will be fine as soon as I am buried as deep in you as I can be and have you screaming my name." Ichigo said huskily and dominantly, causing a shiver to run the length of Byakuya's spine.

Byakuya's body shuddered again, just imagining what Ichigo was saying and tried to resist the moan that was bubbling up in him. But his clothes were ripped off his body in less than a second, literally rip. Well there goes that expensive kimono. But those thoughts disappeared as Ichigo lined kisses down his jaw and neck.

"Ah, Ichi, please…let's wait." he said a bit breathily as he feebly pushed at the muscled chest beneath him.

"Byakuya, I need you **now**. I feel like I'll die if I don't feel you." Byakuya was already panting in need as his mate peppered kisses on his slim neck and sensually caressed his milky skin, but he still was trying to have Ichigo wait, for some reason he really could not fathom.

Then Ichigo flipped them over giving a low growl, he kissed Byakuya with a soul shattering kiss, Byakuya's body betraying his thoughts as he kissed Ichigo back with everything he had. The feelings of fear when he thought he was going to die, the faith he had that Ichigo would save him, his immense love for the man above him, he tried to convey them all through that kiss.

Ichigo pulled away briefly and stripped quickly, lips never once stopped leaving kisses on Byakuya's body. His mate was writhing underneath him from only the minimal contact they've had and was panting hard, looking very sexy and almost good enough to eat.

Their cocks met and both moaned as Ichigo ground them together, the two mates locking eyes and making the experience all the more intimate. Ichigo's mouth sucked at a pert nipple and his other hand tugged at the other, a cry spilling from Byakuya's lips, but their eyes never leaving one another.

In that moment all the emotions Byakuya had been suppressing for the past six days came rushing to him. The sadness buried deep in his heart, dug up from the realization that he and Ichigo were both alive and together. He realized that he could have very easily lost the man he loved and could have put him in so much pain that words could not explain it. If Ichigo had been delayed by just a minute, just 60 seconds, everything would have been lost.

Byakuya couldn't hold back the tears he had been holding in since he had left Ichigo's side days before. Silent tear trekked downed his cheeks until Ichigo saw and cupped his face once again, then his body racked with sobs, the tears soaking his face as he held Ichigo close to him.

Ichigo stopped his ministrations and held his mate as he cried out the pain he had been holding in, taking a deep breath himself as he too realized that he may have never been able to hold Byakuya in this manner again. He smoothed out Byakuya's hair, stroked his marks on the shoulder, and whispered calming and reassuring words into his ear. Even though Ichigo wanted Byakuya right now, his mate's feelings and heart came before need.

"I'm here, I wouldn't let them go through with it. I will never let anyone hurt you again."

"Ichigo, I love you." He repeated the words over and over again as his sobs died down. Ichigo lift his face and kissed away the tears, steel gray eyes holding so much love for him.

"Thank you. Thank you Ichigo, for everything you've done for me." Byakuya told him as he calmed down. His watery steel eyes looking up at Ichigo as the young man gazed down at him. The orangette nuzzled at Byakuya's cheek and neck calming the man further until they just held each other.

"Ichigo, remind me how your body feels. I was almost never able to feel you again." was the quiet command spoken by Byakuya.

"Always." Ichigo replied with a charming smile.

Ichigo kissed him on the lips, the kiss was tender all the love they felt for each other radiated from it. He ran his hands down Byakuya's sides, one stopping at his hip and the other continuing down. Slowly tracing over the sensitive skin of Byakuya's inner thigh until his prize was in reach, circling the enticing entrance a bit before he slid a finger into his mate and a sweet cry rang out.

"Shhhh," Ichigo mumbled into his ear then kissed him again adding another finger, he moved them in and out of Byakuya slowly, making sure to stretch him properly as to not hurt him mate. Byakuya thrust back against the fingers loving the way he was filled, but it still just wasn't enough, he needed to fully feel Ichigo. He wanted Ichigo to show him that he wasn't going to go anywhere and he wanted to be filled.

"Ichigo," the tone leaving no room for doubt; his beloved wanted him inside. **NOW.**

Ichigo removed his fingers and slowly slid into Byakuya's body, savoring the feeling of Byakuya's tightness.

"Kami, you're just as good as the first time." Ichigo ground out while Byakuya just groaned.

"Ichigo, move" Byakuya almost whimpered out, and Ichigo of course complied. He slowly pulled out and just as slowly sunk back in, keeping the slow torturous pace the entire time.

Byakuya felt himself slowly but surely getting pushed closer to the edge of that irresistible cliff of pleasure as Ichigo hit his sweet spot every time, his muscles in his lower abdomen tightening. His eyes shut tight just letting his sense of feel guide his pleasure.

"Ichi, please I'm so close." Byakuya begged and Ichigo rammed into him with so much force the bed almost collapsed underneath them, it creaked dangerously. Suddenly Byakuya wanted to see his mark again and he let loose his reiatsu, intensifying his pleasure.

Feeling Byakuya's reiatsu flare and wrapping around Ichigo like a protective blanket had him pushing deeper and harder into his body; somehow managing to keep that slow pace. Byakuya seeing the flurry of cherry blossoms giving the appearance of them swirling along Ichigo's skin. With the combination of his fatigue and having Ichigo deeper inside him with a hard thrust had Byakuya so filled with pleasure he blacked out as they both came.

Ichigo looked down at his mate's sleeping body, probably so exhausted he'll be out for what Ichigo had to do next. He pulled out of his mate's body carefully, cleaned him up and dressed him. He gave Byakuya another gentle kiss on the lips before he sat on the edge of the bed, fully clothed and called out to a part of his soul.

"Shiro,"

**"Yea Ichi?"** the hollow asked appearing next to Ichigo.

"You can travel between worlds right? Last time we talked you were playing with the idea."

**"Yea, I can, but it pulls on our power."**

"We'll take as much as you need because I want you to take Byakuya back to our room in the warehouse district." Ichigo told him with a sigh.

**"Ichigo, why are ya going ta do tha?"**

"Because I feel he is safer with you in our room, so please take him. I'll be there by the end of the day."

**"Alright Ichi, only cuz yer the king."** Shiro said with a smirk. Ichigo's and Shiro's private joke- calling him King.

"Shut up Shiro." Ichigo said with a smile spread on his face. Shiro bumped shoulders with him and picked Byakuya up bridal style before speaking again.

**"Careful, Ichi."** And with that he was gone through the unique rip in the air he created, disappearing with Ichigo's world in his arms.

*****At Captains meeting hall.*****

Ichigo walked into a very strange sight he never thought he would see. Sou-Taicho and Sasakibe were in a heated discussion with Nel, as a teenager, and Tia with Soi Fon trying to disarm the conversation. Nel's sea-foam colored hair waving behind her as she shook her head in disappointment and frustration.

The teenage looking woman was saying something about the Soul Society and all the flaws in its system that could greatly improve its efficiency. Tia and Sasakibe, now arguing over the strength of the Gotei 13 itself and how the arrancar army Aizen built was more battle ready. Soi Fon interrupting and redirecting the line of argument when they became particularly heated.

If that wasn't strange and chaotic enough,- I mean, Sou- Taicho arguing, really?!- the rest of the room was as equally so. A vicious argument between Grimmjow and Hiyori unfolding both of them cussing and spitting out nonsense about Ichigo and packs. Shinji and Ulquiorra basically holding both time bombs back from each other and causing a violent outbreak.

Juushiro, Shunsui and Starrk were 'heatedly discussing'- or so they called it- their abilities and who was better in combat and defense. Kenpachi and Nnoitra were yelling at Ikkaku and Yumichika what happened in their battle in Hueco Mundo, then yelling at each other when one thought the other was lying. Yachiru half paying attention and correcting the parts where they both got the story wrong, and half arguing along with Karin, Yuzu, and Lilynette. Komamura was trying to make sure the warriors didn't try and destroy each other as they began yelling about 'taking things outside to show the truth'.

The group of girls were shouting about where Ichigo was going to live; Lilynette arguing he was going to Hueco Mundo back with the arrancar, Karin and Yuzu yelling at her that he was going back to the world of the living with them (Karin yelling, Yuzu was trying to explain things to the lime-green haired girl), and Yachiru arguing back at all of them saying he was staying in Soul Society. Unohanna playing as the referee for their group.

Mayuri was trying to outsmart Szayel, but the arrancar scientist was keeping up and trying to do the same to Mayuri. Somewhere in the conversation, Renji had been pulled into the fighting and was being tugged back and forth between the mad men, being used as an example. The two going on about how extensive their research was and how much better it was then the others. Toshiro had been the unfortunate one to be watching these three.

While all that was happening the rest of the Visord pack, along with Rukia and Gin, were just sitting back and were watching the fighting unfurl, placing bets on who would pounce first in which fight. Lisa betting Karin would jump Lilynette first, while she was staring at said arrancar intensely.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Ichigo spoke after a few seconds of observing.

"Alpha!" All the arrancars called in unison like excited little kids and immediately went up to Ichigo.

"Are you and Queen finished?" Lilynette asked him, hanging off his sleeve.

"He isn't here, he musta passed out, huh Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked a shit-eating grin broke out on his face, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Grimmjow, be respectful to Alpha." Ulquiorra reprimanded and apologized to Ichigo for Grimmjow.

"Alpha," Harribel looked at Ichigo, and he looked in her direction confusedly. All she did was point to her left to the open space beside her. Ichigo was confused further by this and then he was suddenly suffocated.

"ITSYGO!" Nel cried, not caring for her child like lisp.

"Nel get off of him, dammit!" Nnoitra yelled and pulled Nel off Ichigo. Starrk placing his hand on his alpha's shoulder steadying him, so he wouldn't fall to the floor like the overwhelmed young man was ready to do. Szayel giving him a quick once over and told Nel she would kill him if she tried crushing him again.

Ichigo just stood dumbfounded in the center of all the arrancar he thought he might have imagined earlier when he woke. He was confused at how they were even alive, then why they were in Soul Society acting as friendly as they could get, and most of all why they were calling him alpha.

"Alpha are you alright?" Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo with a highly concerned expression on his face. Ichigo was shocked to see any kind of expression pass along Ulquiorra's face, let alone concern, for HIM!

"Um?"

"He is confused." Szayel concluded.

"Well if ya didn't explain shit." Grimmjow said.

"A lo mejor we should explain." Starrk suggested.

"He should feel it, right Itsygo?" Nel looked at him with wide eyes, but not as wide as her child form but not completely like those in her adult form.

"Well, I feel weird about you all."

"It's because we are your pack, I saved them all after you left Hueco Mundo and after Aizen was defeated. I've been taking care of them so we could be your pack."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Sou-Taicho spoke over all the voices.

"..." Ichigo stayed silent but administered the deadliest stare he could manage in the direction of Yamamoto. The room had gone silent and the arrancar moved to stand behind Ichigo and the Visords moved behind Shinji and Hiyori as the captains moved to their place.

"Ichigo this is the second time you halt one of our executions, do you have anything to say?"

"I will stop all of them if they are unjust."

"Ichigo," Sou-Taicho's voice boomed and echoed around the room. He stood as he stared at the teen and the group of crazy people behind him before his stare lightened a bit and spoke.

"Thank you."

What the hell?

That really hadn't been what Ichigo was expecting and apparently neither had anyone else. The room filled with gawking and very confused looks all landed on Sou-Taicho now sitting again in his chair, grateful eyes rarely ever seen locked with Ichigo's


	24. Law, Rules and Regulations

Chapter 24-

"What's the big deal Genryūsai? Why are you thanking me?" Ichigo bristled, adding as much disrespect into his voice and words as he could. Even though he had an idea of why the captain commander was thanking him but couldn't do anything until he heard it. Yamamoto and the rest of the Gotei 13 still went through with the execution and that was the biggest betrayal they could have done. But he had an idea of who really orchestrated this execution and they would also pay.

"The Gotei 13 would have been haunted by this execution of our fine captain, which was undeserving of such a punishment, even if he did break one of our laws. For that reason I am thanking you, for not allowing such a thing, even when we are forced into following an absurd verdict. Though there will have to be negotiation of his punishment, I am positive Central 46 will not let their order be defied without some kind of compensation."

"You mean the big building that Aizen killed all the people in?" Ichigo asked, trying to keep his innocent act up long enough to confirm his suspicions. His face was scrunched in confusion and his tilted to the side a bit like a cat. Zangetsu could be heard giving a sigh, and Ichigo was positive if Shiro was here he would give loud snickers. Ichigo was becoming a little too good at lying and it was all the albino's fault.

"Yes, but I will try to negotiate with them and only get Kuchiki- Taicho off with-" Sou-Taicho was interrupted by a burst of reiatsu and strong wind. When all the lose papers and debris in the room settled there was one less person in the room.

"Alpha!" the Arrancar group yelled and were off after Ichigo, knowing the familiar increase in energy as his Bankai; the taicho's were not far behind. And they had good reason, if the anger in his reiatsu was anything to go by. Nel and Lilynette were racing on the coat tails of Ichigo's bankai, ready to reach out and stop their alpha before he did anything- they felt- was wrong. But Ichigo put on an extra burst of speed and left them all in the dust.

"Ugh!" Nel cried out in frustration, tripping over thin air in the process. Tia managed to scoop her up and continued on at a slower pace, following the shinigami as the rest of the reluctant arrancar did. When the group arrived where they felt Ichigo's reiatsu and assumed the young man would go, they were in front of the Central 46 compound. How Ichigo knew where the damn thing was, or how to enter it was anyone's guess.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia's panicked voice rung out; voicing everyone's interior feelings of panic.

"W-what? What is that building?" Lilynette asked, her voice anxious and a uncharacteristically quiet.

"A building that if you enter without permission, will have you executed immediately." Soi Fon explained and shunpo'ed into the building. The small captain leaving with barely a sound and the only thing you could see left was the end rings of her long braids. Rukia immediaetly too shunpo'ed into the building hoping to stop anything drastic Ichigo may do before Soi Fon decides to kill him. Though that was not possible given the display that happened only three days earlier, but that never passed in Rukia's mind.

"And after she explains the 'Execution immediately if you enter' part they shunpo into said building." Renji shakes his head and follows his lover who went in after Soi Fon.

"Children should know their place." Sou-Taicho sighed and followed the three shinigami into the building. Everyone else taking that as the sign all others could follow, though the arrancars were hesitant to follow, seeing as they would be in an even more enclosed space-with no escape- surrounded by shinigami. And though they would have their alpha with them, he still has not acknowledged them as his pack, and that could cause many problems.

"Well, come on then." Shunsui, the last to enter, told the Arrancars. A kind smile spread on his lips even in the situation they all found themselves in. The arrancars knew they could trust Shunsui and Ukitake, the two older captains showing they held no hard feelings over them being hollows-well half as they explained, even if they started out full hollows.

"He can't be in anymore trouble." The brunette finished at the still hesitant looks and was gone in a flash with the Arrancars following cautiously behind him. The slower lieutenants- meaning most of them- just trickling in as the arrancars disappeared into the compound and followed the rowdy bunch in after their just as rowdy leader.

When the remaining lieutenant's entered the Central 46 building they saw something they were not expecting. Ichigo's reiatsu was practically non-existant and was ranting and raving at the members of Central 46. They all knew from experience, with Aizen, and the adjucha Ichigo that, that was worse then being able to feel the massive reiatsu. The captains and arrancar were all watching Ichigo, as he paced back and forth, waving his arms around; Tensa Zangestu on loop in his hakama make to hold the sword (which he never knew about)-but maybe not for long.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?! Aren't you supposed to be the **NEW** Central 46. You can't be as unjust as the last group or you'll just get killed like them. What the hell is wrong with shinigami's and humans being together? If the human can see them and if they are willing to put up with all your shit then, fucking let them be, **damn**!"

He took a pause to take a breath and started up again, no one in the room daring to speak.

"As long as the shinigami doesn't kill the human it should be okay. Some of your laws here should be changed and-" Ichigo stopped midsentence and looked like he had just had a stroke of genius.

"Actually why don't we start. Get your laws and we are going to stay here and change them **ALL**, until they are fair to everyone. Since you bastards don't have a clear head to see what is right and wrong."

"You can't do that! These are hundreds of years of laws and traditions. And you won't be able to change them, let alone enforce them all!" A man spoke out in opposition to Ichigo's demands.

"Oh you don't think I can?" Ichigo directed his reiatsu onto the man who spoke, the man started to sputter and chock. He started turning a dark blue color from the lack of oxygen, his lungs literally being pressed flat. Ichigo had taken his suppressant off and it currently hung off the end of Tensa Zangetsu's chain. Wanting everyone to feel his power, and not kill them as he could see he was doing to the man, he place the bracelet on his wrist again, surprisingly clam. Once his power was lowered, the reiatsu sent all of the occupants of the room to the floor, except Sou-Taicho who was only pressed to his knees, some not able to breath; their breath shallow and short.

"Ichigo... you'll...kill us." Gin struggled out. Ichigo again lowered his reiatsu trying to clam his anger. Everyone taking a deep breath and holding their chests in pain, trying to control their breathing.

"And that is only when I'm agitated. You are very lucky Shiro isn't here to increase my hollow instincts because you would be dead by now for trying to kill my mate." His reiatsu suddenly darkening, and made the wide room stuffy even with the low level he was letting out.

The members of Central 46 were terrified to say the least, and none of the Gotei 13 members or arrancar dared to oppose Ichigo, not even Sou-Taicho. Though he only acted the part because he wanted the laws changed as well but could do nothing to change them, until now.

"V-very well. We will begin to go through all the laws with you." A very brave member of the chambers spoke, giving Ichigo a warm smile. Seeing as she had been pushing for changes and was happy to comply.

"Hurry, I want to get back to Byakuya."

"Get back?" Ulquiorra asked because he caught the fact that Ichigo had spoken as if he were not in Soul Society.

"Yeah, Shiro took him to the living world. Oh! That reminds me.

"The remaining arrancar and shinigami that were involved in the Aizen fiasco are pardoned." Ichigo spoke to the council, but it was Toshiro that answered.

"Shinigami? But Kisuke, Tessai and Yoruichi have already been pardoned." Though the young captain caught the meaning of what Ichigo said, sneaking a glance at Gin who was checking on Nel as the teenage looking arrancar sat up and gave him a smile. He grinned back, glad to see that Ichigo's out burst hadn't harmed her too greatly.

"I meant Gin," Ichigo looked at Rangiku's solemn face, out of them all. The women also took a look at Gin as he was now helping Nelliel, Tia and Starrk check on Lilynette. The lime-green haired girl objecting to their worried hands though she wobbled on her feet and was glad for the assistance. The silver haired man then rushed to check on Ichigo's sisters. Rangiku marveled at how caring for other's, beside herself, the silver haired man was being; though he didnt consider himself apart of the shinigami's lives anymore, there was no way the love the strawberry blond held for him was going to be uprooted.

"I'll make sure he is able to stay with you Rangiku. He tried killing Aizen for the time he hurt you before you were in the Gotei 13. I always had a feeling about him." Ichigo spoke quietly to the women, tears welling behind her eyes as she thought all the abuse and evil thoughts were directed at him for her sake. And let's not even go into the evil deeds he may not have wanted to do in order to keep Aizen from suspecting him, if she thought about that she was sure to break down right here and now.

"Now let's get to the laws!" Ichigo voice boomed turning back to council and began ranting the changes to the laws that were read out to him, a scribe writing the changes. By the time he finished with all the laws Ichigo was enraged, knowing all the unfair limitations that had been set on his mate.

He had been trying to hold his temper at bay while all the laws, rules and regulations were being read out to him and telling them the changes. A vein popped out at the tone the one reading them out loud was using. The monotonous voice filling the air and irritating the hell out of Ichigo at knowing none of the people cared for the changes. He began bouncing his leg after a particularly ridiculous law, and when the last one was revised he could no longer hold in his frustration and anger.

"**SHIRO!" **Ichigo yelled as loud as he could, startling a few of the people in the room awake. Grimmjow jumped almost three feet in the air from the sudden outburst, in turn startling a few shinigami awake and landing on the rest of his pack also jarring them from slumber.

**"What's wrong Ichi?"** The raspy voice of Ichigo's inner hollow filled the air of the central 46 compound. Everyone going on edge at seeing the powerful inner hollow. Even if the Gotei 13 as dealt with him and the arrancars are fellow hollows, that doesn't mean they don't sense the danger rolling off the albino. With the two parts of the same mega powerful alpha in the room, all knew the situation can get better or turn catastrophic.

"Get me the hell out of here!" He yelled back at Shiro in anger. His pale copy sighed as he stood next to him, a rip in the very fabric of the worlds appeared in front of Ichigo. It was something unique to Ichigo and Shiro, not unlike a garganta but still not quiet unlike a senkimon; it allowed him in all his forms to move between whichever world he wanted to be in. Both he and Shiro stepped into the passage between worlds ready to leave behind everyone in a fit of anger, but Ichigo spoke again before it closed.

"Don't think Byakuya is coming back! I won't allow him to, so consider the 6th squad without a captain!" and with that the rip closed on their forms, leaving the room speechless once again for the...

They lost count of how many times the boy had surprised them.

"Please, do not listen to our alpha." Ulquiorra spoke. Immediately knowing Byakuya would object strongly to the idea of not being a captain anymore. He could already imagine the temper that would be unleashed, though he didn't know Byakuya well, if he was Ichigo's mate. Well they could only imagine.

"He is a hot head and Bya-queen would not agree with his decision." Nel agreed, bowing her head slightly.

"Your captain will be back in a few days. I can promise you." she finished.

"I do not believe that to be wise. Let the boy ease into the idea of trusting us again, we betrayed him, and that is not easily repaired. Byakuya was on leave when this all happened, let him finish up his vacation and then if he wishes, he can return." Sou-Taicho told the Arrancar's, the scorn from his voice towards them, gone.

"Very well, we will relay this information to Bya-queen." Ulquiorra told them and opened a garganta to the world of the living. He made sure the arrancars were on their way to the realm of living souls before he turned back to address Sou- Taicho.

"If you need to contact Alpha, Bya-queen or us, we will be together. Just blow on this and I will come and relay any messages." he handed Sou-Taicho a small bluish-green ice whistle.

"The ice will not melt. It is made from the ice on top of the tallest mountain of Hueco Mundo. My reiatsu is infused with it so, in any world I will be able to hear it. All of us have one, this one only contacts me."

"Very well." and then he was off following the rest of his pack to get to Ichigo. The garganta slipping shut before anyone could say another word.

"Well if that wasn't a stressful day, I don't know what is considered as one." Shunsui said to the group of 50+ people.

"Well it'll get more stressful when he remembers they all left his sisters here." Karin spoke out loud. Everyone turned to see the black haired twin half carrying her sister. The weight of their brother's power was too much on their still injured bodies.

"That boy will be the end of this world." Sou-Taicho said shaking his head, with a slight smile. Moving to help the girls, the unusual act of kindness and contact was not lost on everyone in the room.

"Well, for fear of the Soul Society itself. Ichigo Kurosaki is either to be killed or dealt with, Sou-Taicho you have the final decision since we do not govern directly over the Gotei 13. But that is the ultimatum. But we do prefer he be executed I really rather not wish to enforce these new changes." A council man spoke.

"Please speak for yourself in this matter. I rather enjoy the boy's attitude, a breath of fresh air. He might be good for the Soul Society to be around, and put us back in our place if we are being unjust. His revision to the laws were considered carefully and he thought of consequences and the positive aspects of each change made. They are fair to all and do not exempt anyone from their rein." The women who had agreed with Ichigo spoke. The truth of her words were not just in favor of Ichigo.

Ichigo really had taken careful consideration in each law he heard. He thought of those it applied to and those it didn't the pros and cons of changing it and made sure to keep all his decisions neutral, except any directly involving Byakuya and his pack such as the Shinigami and human relationship. The law of hollows obtaining shinigami powers; and the Visords had already been taken care of, Ichigo had argued that it was unjust for one end of the spectrum to be pardoned and not the other.

"I will consider and council with the other captains when Kuchiki-Taicho returns. I will be taking my leave, also take my advice and take care." He gave a pointed look at the members of Central 46. Karin also gave them a withering glare, mainly because she was too exhausted to fight, and looked back up to the strong, old shinigami who held them in his arms. He gazed back down at her and lifted the twins into his arms before sweeping from the room.

*****_The next day in the warehouse_*****

"**YOU DID WHAT!" **Byakuya's scream filled the entire warehouse causing the Arrancar's to back away from their queen and Ichigo flinch.

"I wasn't thinking, and I was so angry I kinda told them you weren't going to be a captain anymore."

Ichigo explained to his very angry mate in a quiet voice. Byakuya took a few deep breathes trying to use the lifetime of control over his emotions the Kuchiki clan had instilled into him.

"Alpha didn't mean anything by it, Bya-queen. He was thinking of only protecting you." Lilynette told him in an equally as quiet voice.

"Ichigo, if you don't want me to knock you into next week right now, find a way to fix this." Byakuya ground out through his teeth.

"I have already taken care of the matter Bya-queen." Ulquiorra said in a calm voice even though he was a tad more anxious at his alpha female being so angry. He actually feared him more than he had when Ichigo had incinerated his body to only dust.

"Ulquiorra, I told you just call me Byakuya."

"No matter Bya-queen, I informed Yamamoto right after Alpha's departure that he was not thinking reasonably. Yamamoto agreed to let you return after the rest of your vacation, if you wished."

Byakuya released a sigh of relief, rubbing at his eyes.

"Thank you Ulquiorra at least someone was thinking rationally. That reminds me, what the hell?" Byakuya finally letting his confusion at the Arrancars presence be voiced after four long days. And he cared not for his crude language. After swallowing his comments wanting to bubble out of his mouth about the arrancars presence around him the last few days, he wanted some answers.

"Yeah, I agree. What the hell?" Ichigo repeated after his mate, going along with the topic change as to not be the center of Byakuya's attention... at the moment.

"Are you wondering why we are here?" Grimmjow asked that signature grin on his face.

"Yeah, just a little." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Well, we are your pack." Lilynette said cheerfully.

"You said that before but we already have a pack. Shinji and the Visords."

"Nope! Your pack would be us." Nel replied cheerfully.

"You all are crazy." Ichigo stated, running his hand through his, still, waist long hair.

"Damn I really gotta cut this." He mumbled to himself.

"That is beside the point. You have already accepted us as your pack, and we, you as our alpha. Once that bond is made you are stuck with us, almost like a mating bond. But without all the horniness and being overprotective to the point of murder." Szayel told him.

"Ichigo, do you remember what happened after Byakuya was impaled by those swords?" Nel asked him now calm. She had picked up on what had happened to cause Ichigo's adjucha form.

"No, I only had feelings. And even those, Shiro and Zangetsu told me I felt."

"Was one of the ones they named fury?"

"Of course."

"That was for the protection of Bya-queen. Was another protectiveness?"

"Yes."

"The protectiveness over your mate. Last question; was one of them a sense of safety?"

"Y-yeah." Ichigo answered again.

"That was from the feeling of your pack nearby. Us. You accepted us in your most primal instinct. You picked us out of that group of Shinigami's along with your sisters and the two that went with you to Hueco Mundo. We are your pack whether you like it or not. Sorry Istygo, you're stuck with us."

"Shiiiiiiiiit, my sisters! I left them in Soul Society!" Ichigo stood nervously.

"Ichigo calm down, I do not believe they would do anything to harm Karin or Yuzu. If anyone Toshiro will protect them along with Rukia and Renji, and Kenpachi, also-" Byakuya was cut off.

"You're right Byakuya. I'll just get them later today." he stopped his lover from rattling on as he sometimes did and agreeing quickly, still trying to stay on his good side.

"Ichigo, why not let them enjoy their stay? They have never visited the Soul society and plus I think they would enjoy being there. We only have a week left together before I must return, so when I go back I can bring them here and return to soul society. You can even send some of the pack if you still aren't sure."

"I think that's a good idea. Nel, Tia and Lilynette could you please go back to soul society and watch my sisters until Byakuya returns?"

"That's fine Istygo, It will give us a chance to smooth over any still ruffled feathers. Come along Mi Amor, Lily." And that being said the only three women of Ichigo's pack left to Soul Society.

"Well, there's no going back now Ichigo." Grimmjow said stretching as he stood up and headed for the exit.

"Fuuuuck, I didn't mean to do that."

"Do what Ichigo?" Byakuya asked slightly confused.

"Ichigo just accepted us as his pack when he gave Nel the order to return to watch his sisters." Ulquiorra explained.

"Damn. Grimm where are you going?" Ichigo called to the blue haired arrancar.

"Well, first I'm going to kill off that horde of hollows your reiatsu is about to attract, then I'm going to find that alley cat and challenge her to a race. That damned women beats me every time!" He exclaimed and turned to leave.

"Wait, do you mean that Shihoin were-cat?" Byakuya bristled with annoyance.

"Yes." Grimm said as he turned his head to look back at Byakuya.

"I am going with you." Byakuya stood gracefully and headed for the exit along with Grimmjow.

"Bya!" Ichigo called in disbelief.

"The person who almost cost me my captaincy does not deserve my attention until the end of a good game of shunpo tag with the were-cat." He gave Ichigo a playful smirk and swept off with Grimmjow in tow.

The rest of the men left in the warehouse with Ichigo, laughed at the interaction of their alpha and alpha female. Ichigo surprisingly enjoyed the attitude difference in the group than from when they met in Aizen's war.

Ulquiorra, unless taxed with stress or when he is forced to kill, is actually joyful and wished to learn more about social interaction. Szayel wasn't forced to conduct research constantly, and though he enjoyed doing so, was glad he could conduct it of his own free will. Nnoritora actually semi calm and funny once you get past his playful boasting. And Starrk was actually quiet attentive and sharp with intellect.

He told stories of how he could overhear any conversation he wanted by acting asleep, though usually he half was. And Ichigo found he enjoyed their company as they chatted and laughed pleasantly for hours, until Byakuya and Grimmjow returned. Kisuke and Yoruichi following them into the building, a grin plastered on Yoruichi's face as a cute pout cover Byakuya's with his arms crossed over his chest; Grimmjow with a similar pout that gave the blue haired arrancar the appearance of a pouting toddler. Byakuya actually looking much younger by his expression.

"I'm guessing you beat them Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked trying to keep the amusement from his voice as he pulled Byakuya into his lap, Ulquiorra doing the same with Grimmjow. The blue haired man curling into his mate's lap like an over sized house cat.

"You mean again?" She laughed when she heard Grimmjow's irritated hiss and Byakuya's annoyed scoff.

"Yeah, sure. So what brings you two here?" He asked cuddling his mate and nuzzling into his neck. Byakuya leaned into the touch and the pout disappeared and his hands fell into his lap as strong, muscle coiled arms wrapped around his waist.

"Isshin asked us to see how you and your sisters were doing but it seems they aren't here. What happened?" the last bit that left Kisuke's lips was more serious than the rest of the statement.

Ichigo straightened, resulting in Byakuya's pout to return seeing as Ichigo was no longer nuzzling his neck or as close as he was a moment ago.

"They stayed in Soul Society for the last week of Byakuya's vacation. Nel, Tia and Lilynette went to watch them and sort any problems left."

"Sounds like it didn't go as planned." Yoruichi stated.

"Pfft plan, I don't think he ever had one." Grimmjow said sitting up from the comfortable lap he was sitting in.

"Ya wanna hear the story of what he did?" Grimmjow's voice showed his excitement and Ichigo knew it wasn't going to end well for him.

"Why not? We have plenty of time." Yoruichi and Kisuke took seats in the make shift living room everyone else was seated in; the one Ichigo had made when he first took up residents in the warehouse.

Grimmjow explained everything, with Byakuya's help for the beginning, in a very over dramatic way. He seemed like a child explaining his favorite super hero's adventures. But as the explanation reached the part where Ichigo shunpo'ed off to Central 46 and bullied them all into changing every single unjust laws for hours, Kisuke, Yoruichi and Byakuya's eyes widened and stared at Ichigo in awe. Well as much as the three allowed; Byakuya stared at him in disbelief, Yoruichi nodded eagerly and Kisuke was behind his fan eyes trained on Ichigo.

At the attention Ichigo's cheeks tinged a deep red and Grimmjow over exaggerated everything just to have the others gawking at Ichigo more and in turn making the teen blush harder. The freckles that peppered the teens cheeks, not even being seen as the blush over took the bridge of his nose as well. When Grimmjow finished he had the three shinigami's speechless.

"I-ichigo, what did you do?" Byakuya asked in shock.

"Well, I knew the damn old man didn't want to execute you. His eyes say everything for him and the pole up his ass. No one wanted to see you be beheaded, and it pissed me off when I heard you saying something about a grave reason that they were doing it. I knew it just had to be those bastards, and I got pissed so I gave them a piece of my mind." Ichigo was rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke, his gaze directed at everything but the people in the room.

"Ichigo, you understand that if it was anyone else beside you; you would not have been able to get past the gate, let alone bully them into changing laws." Kisuke told Ichigo, he had reined in his shock. It shouldn't even have surprised him that Ichigo would do something that seemed so impossible and reckless.

"I guess."

"Boy you will be the end of the Seireitei." Yoruichi laughed. She was happy that he prediction was coming true and the funny antics of the young man she considered her kitten. She has watched the boy grow up, even before his mother died, and she was proud that he was powerful enough to protect what is important to him.

* * *

AN: Ugh so this is the second time i write this AN, and I dont even remember what I wrote in it. But I do remember that I thanked all of my reviewers. I love all of you that are still reading and take the time to comment, because all your thoughts make my day. Please review for this chapter! c:

But this is where things start to go down. I would love to hear of what you guys think would happen after this. Ive already gotten a few thoughts but none of them are right, and I dont think you guys will get it~ So let me kno what you think.

umm, so yea, if you guys dont get the part of Ichigo's powers in the central 46 compound let me kno and ill just explain what i meant in there. Also thank once again my lovely beta XxYoukai-KaitouxX , for being amazing and actually editing this story. So until next chapter.

~May


End file.
